


It's Hard to Forget

by topolinia



Category: Sterek - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 45,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topolinia/pseuds/topolinia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Sterek] [Dopo la 3 a] [NO SPOILER]<br/>=_= Mi viene più difficile presentare la storia che scriverla.<br/>DAL CAP.1 [ Per questo facciamo parlare lei u.u ]<br/>Da quando si era scoperto chi fosse il Darach, da quando Scott era andato via con Deucalion, da quando il padre era stato rapito da quella pazza e lui aveva dovuto accogliere l’oscurità nel suo cuore per salvarlo o semplicemente da quando tutto era andato a sgretolarsi in mille pezzi nella vita di Stiles. Quello che lo turbava più di tutti era il modo in cui si sentiva ogni volta che Derek lo guardava o lo sfiorava, come la notte della tempesta e loro erano in trappola nell’ospedale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cap.1

CAP.1

Da quando si era scoperto chi fosse il Darach, da quando Scott era andato via con Deucalion, da quando il padre era stato rapito da quella pazza e lui aveva dovuto accogliere l’oscurità nel suo cuore per salvarlo o semplicemente da quando tutto era andato a sgretolarsi in mille pezzi nella vita di Stiles. Quello che lo turbava più di tutti era il modo in cui si sentiva ogni volta che Derek lo guardava o lo sfiorava, come la notte della tempesta e loro erano in trappola nell’ospedale.

Era corso indietro per salvarlo quando aveva avuto la geniale idea di frantumare la mazza della madre di Scott addosso ai gemelli uniti. Come lo aveva ascoltato quando si era sfogato su di lui e lo aveva incolpato per il rapimento del padre da parte del Darach! Lui lo aveva ascoltato assorbendo ogni accusa.  
Solo dopo, Stiles si era sentito una merda per quelle parole. Scaricare tutto in quel modo sul lupo, che in quel momento il suo pensiero principale era salvare la sorella che stava morendo. Una sorella che credeva morta. Una sorella che aveva appena ritrovato e che stava riperdendo per una seconda volta.

Dopo tutto quello che era accaduto, loro erano sempre lì ad aspettare il prossimo disastro naturale.  
Non era un disastro naturale quello che temeva Stiles, erano le sensazioni che provava ogni volta che il suo sguardo incrociava quello di Derek, o quando loro per qualche ragione si sfioravano o erano costretti a toccarsi per salvarsi la pelle.

Tutto questo era ritornato a galla da quando Derek era tornato a Beacon Hills. Rivederlo aveva scatenato una serie di catastrofi naturali dentro di lui, dalla tempesta a un tornado nel suo petto. Il solo riguardare nei suoi occhi gli aveva fatto dimenticare che stava perdendo la testa o che il padre non gli parlava da quando aveva saputo del mondo che frequentava quando usciva da casa.

Stava impazzendo, e la causa era Derek Hale.

Quel pomeriggio la sua stanza gli sembrò terribilmente stretta e senza nemmeno una finestra. Ricevere la chiamata di Scott gli sembrò una manna dal cielo! Sfrecciò fuori e raggiunse subito la casa del suo migliore amico, ma non fu tanto felice di ritrovarsi Derek lì. Era scappato da casa per non pensare a lui e ritrovarselo davanti che lo fissava con il suo solito sguardo senza espressioni non lo aiutava. Cercò di calmarsi e di controllare i battiti del suo cuore. Averli a mille avrebbe voluto dire avere tre lupi che lo guardavano con aria interrogativa e che si aspettavano una risposta, come in quel momento. Scott, Isaac e  
Derek lo stavano guardando per cercare di capire cos’avesse.

\- Ho corso. – Rispose secco Stiles - perché sono qui? –

\- Derek mi vuole aiutare con i miei nuovi poteri. – Scott sembrava un bambino felice, il fratello maggiore lo voleva aiutare.

\- Bellissimo! Io che c’entro? –

\- Sei l’unico umano che può stargli vicino. – Rispose secco Derek.

Stiles stava per ribattere, poi si ricordò che Allison stava con Isaac e che Lydia non era poi tanto umana e finì semplicemente con l’annuire.  
Stava bruciando, poteva sentire le fiamme invadergli il corpo, non era un’altra allucinazione, era Derek che lo guardava.

Quando finirono di organizzarsi per le lezioni, Stiles si alzò per tornarsene a casa. Sentiva la mancanza della sua stanza che non lo faceva respirare e che lo soffocava. Raggiunse la porta per uscire quando la voce di Isaac lo fermò. Non era mai stata così irritante per l’umano!

\- Stiles, la tua macchina è ancora dal meccanico. Perché non ti fai dare un passaggio da Derek? –

\- Ho voglia di camminare. – fu lapidario Stiles.

\- Si gela fuori e tu sei umano. - Isaac insistè.

\- Vieni. Ti do volentieri un passaggio. – Derek lo superò e raggiunse la macchina.

Il tragitto non era lungo, eppure il silenzio in macchina lo fece diventare interminabile.

\- Perché ti sei tolto la Camaro? – Stiles odiava il silenzio.

\- Costava troppo mantenerla. –

\- Non ho idea di quanto costi mantenere un auto al di fuori della mia Jeep. –

\- Non mi stupisco. –

Il ragazzo stava per ribattere offeso, però Derek aveva rallentato e quando guardò avanti vide casa sua. Erano arrivati.

\- Grazie del passaggio. – Stiles scese velocemente dall’auto.

\- Stai bene Stiles? – La voce di Derek lo bloccò mentre stava per chiudere lo sportello.

\- Sto bene. –

\- Il tuo battito non ha rallentato nemmeno un secondo. –

\- Oh quello… pressione alta, ho mangiato troppe cose salate, tranquillo… da oggi una sana dieta. Buona serata! Ciao! –

\- Stiles! – Derek pronunciò il suo nome con calma. Nessuna rabbia ma solo preoccupazione.

\- Sto bene! – Anche la voce del ragazzo era ferma e il suo cuore si era calmato non appena Derek lo aveva richiamato. Come un alpha con il suo beta.

Stiles scivolò con le spalle sulla porta non appena la chiuse. Portò le ginocchia al petto e ci poggiò la testa. Sapeva cos’erano quelle sensazioni, quel fuoco che lo bruciava ogni volta che Derek lo guardava e soprattutto conosceva quei sentimenti. Fece passare qualche minuto. Aveva bisogno di liberare la mente e di riordinarla almeno un po’, perché il giorno non era finito, avrebbe dovuto affrontare il silenzio del padre.

Non era stato scoprire la verità sui licantropi, Kanima, Darach o altro, era stato il realizzare tutte le bugie che il figlio gli aveva rifilato. Capire i mille giochetti che aveva fatto per rubargli le informazioni, soprattutto quando era stato quasi licenziato a causa delle sue bugie e del suo fregarsene della legge e che lui era lo sceriffo.

Era così tutte le sere. Lui gli preparava la cena e la lasciava sul tavolo con qualche biglietto che informava lo sceriffo di qualcosa del tipo: riunione a scuola, voti o se c’era bisogno di qualcosa in casa.

Stiles cenava in camera oppure prima che rientrasse il padre. Incrociarsi in casa ormai era impossibile, conoscevano gli orari e se il padre faceva un improvviso turno di notte, faceva chiamare una collega per informare il figlio.

Quella situazione stava stremando entrambi però nessuno dei due voleva fare il primo passo. Stiles non si era mai pentito delle scelte che aveva dovuto prendere. Mentire per salvare il padre. Lo rifarebbe. Le conseguenze erano state davvero orrende, è vero. Quella sera che aveva scoperto che il padre era stato sollevato dall’incarico lo aveva fatto sentire male, ma sollevato. Voleva dire che non sarebbe stato più in pericolo su qualche indagine con attacchi di leoni di montagna.

Era fiero di quello che aveva dovuto fare per proteggere l’unica persona che per lui rappresentasse la sua famiglia. Non si sarebbe scusato e non avrebbe chiesto perdono.

Le lezioni erano iniziate da qualche giorno. Tutti i pomeriggi s’incontravano nel loft di Derek. Erano sempre loro tre. Per un momento era stato quasi nostalgico. Loro tre soltanto e il loro da fare “lupesco Scott”, prima per controllare il suo potere di beta e inaspettatamente il problema era il potere di alpha in quelle lezioni.

Stiles non aveva ancora capito la sua utilità in quelle lezioni. Passava il pomeriggio ad ascoltare Derek che sbuffava e cercava di far capire alcuni concetti di Alpha che persino a lui sembravano difficili da capire. Era davvero una cosa complicata essere Alpha!

Aveva provato a chiedere a Derek quale fosse il suo ruolo, ma gli aveva semplicemente risposto che ancora non era arrivato e di pazientare, tutto dipendeva da Scott. Quest’ultimo dettaglio non lo rassicurò per niente, soprattutto quando Derek gli aveva detto che era un processo lento e calcolando i tempi di Scott sarebbe stato un “tempo” indefinito. Nell’osservare i due lupi Stiles sospirò rassegnato a quello che per lui sarebbe stato un lungo periodo di sofferenza.  
Aveva fatto un discorso con sè stesso quella mattina: doveva rassegnarsi a passare i pomeriggi con quello che era diventato il suo sogno proibito e con quello che aveva preso il posto di Lydia Martin. Certo, non era una cosa per nulla semplice!

Passare i pomeriggi seduto a guardare quei due lupi che parlavano per lui era una tortura. Per la noia e per la costante presenza di Derek. Ogni volta che incrociava il suo sguardo le fiamme prendevano possesso del suo corpo, i battiti aumentavano e l’aria mancava. Stiles portava i compiti, qualche libro che lo tenesse distratto da quella presenza, però nulla, anche solo udire la voce gli faceva perdere la concentrazione. Passavano tutto il tempo in silenzio. Scott con gli occhi chiusi che si concentrava su qualche cosa che avesse a che fare con il suo lupo interiore e Derek che lo fissava con la sua solita espressione da sourwolf.

Derek ogni volta che spiegava qualcosa a Scott e il ragazzo iniziava la meditazione, si distraeva ascoltando i battiti dell’umano. Non lo faceva di proposito. Nel silenzio del loft era impossibile non notare quei battiti che all’improvviso prendevano velocità. Voleva sapere la ragione. Iniziava a preoccuparsi. Era normale per un umano avere quell’accelerazione di battiti?

Stanco di stare in piedi era andato a poggiarsi all’enorme scrivania. Lì c’era seduto Stiles che studiava. Gettò un’occhiata ai libri e quando vide che era la materia della Blake, una fitta di rabbia e sensi di colpa attraversò il petto. Ricordò ancora lo sfogo che il ragazzo gli fece quando il Darach prese suo padre per sacrificarlo. Aveva avuto ragione quella sera.

Aveva preso l’ennesima decisione sbagliata e loro ne avevano pagato le conseguenze.

Annoiato anche lui da quell’attesa Derek, prese in mano il libro e lo sfogliò pigramente. Lesse qualche parola, guardò qualche immagine e poi passò il dito sugli appunti che Stiles aveva scritto. Stava per chiuderlo e riposarlo sulla scrivania quando però gli occhi gli caddero su una piccola Triscele disegnata in basso alla pagina. Sorrise. Guardò quella successiva e c’era anche il tatuaggio di Scott.

I battiti di Stiles ripresero ad accelerare nuovamente, il ragazzo ringraziò la sua noia per aver disegnato anche il tatuaggio di Scott. Quando aveva disegnato la Triscele, non si era reso conto che cosa la sua mano stesse facendo, era incantato e annoiato.

\- I tuoi battiti possono distrarre Scott. Sicuro di stare bene? –

La voce di Derek era serena e calda, Stiles non sapeva se aveva davvero parlato o era la sua immaginazione.

\- Come? –

\- Ho chiesto se stai bene, i tuoi battiti possono distrarre Scott. –

\- Oh, sì tutto bene. –

\- Allora fai un respiro profondo e regolali. – Derek non lo guardava, continuava a leggere il libro e a sfogliarlo, impegnato a guardare i disegnini e i  
commenti sarcastici che il ragazzo metteva a ogni nota o a qualche frase di qualche autore.

Stiles provò a fare quello che il lupo gli aveva suggerito, ma fu un’impresa inutile perché i suoi occhi vagarono per la schiena dell’uomo che aveva davanti.  
L’immagine di quando si era cambiato la maglietta qualche anno fa davanti a lui e a Danny, gli diede uno schiaffo in faccia. Ripensare a quelle spalle nude peggiorò solo la situazione. Qualcosa sotto i suoi Jeans stava cambiando, o meglio, si stava svegliando. Il ragazzo sapeva che i lupi potevano percepire l’emozione della persona che avevano vicino, e lui in quel momento sapeva che emanava eccitazione da tutto il suo corpo. In fretta raccolse la sua roba e con una scusa scappò da quel loft.

Il giorno dopo a scuola non era uno dei migliori per Stiles. Scott continuava a chiedergli cosa fosse successo il giorno prima che lo aveva fatto scappare da casa di Derek.

\- Non è successo nulla Scott, per la milionesima volta. – Stiles non ne poteva più dell’insistenza dell’amico.

\- Stiles per la milionesima volta, so che stai mentendo, quindi smettila di evitare le mie domande e rispondi! –

\- Vuoi davvero saperlo Scott? Sicuro? Bene! Ti accontento! Mi stavo eccitando immaginando le spalle nude e muscolose di Derek. Perché si Scott, ho una stramaledetta cotta per il sourwolf! Già, stupendo vero? Non chiedermi com’è accaduto perché non ne ho la minima idea! Un giorno mi sono svegliato ed ho iniziato a pensarlo, a sentire la sua mancanza a tremare ogni volta che lui mi sfiorava o mi guardava! Capisci che per me è una tortura venire tutti i pomeriggi là e guardarlo? – Stiles scoppiò, ma ne era felice. Prima o poi avrebbe dovuto affrontare l’argomento con il suo migliore amico.

\- Oh. –

\- Mi fa piacere averti zittito! Così impari a insistere su domande che non dovresti fare! –

\- Innamorato di Derek. – Lo ripeteva più per sè stesso il neo Alpha.

\- Non lo ripetere ad alta voce, non aiuta a rendere l’idea, fidati. –

Come due buoni amici stettero a discutere dell’argomento. Stiles temeva che Scott si sarebbe messo a ridere, invece era rimasto solo shockato e alla fine gli diede tutto il suo sostegno. Sapeva che non era per nulla una situazione facile.

\- Dove diavolo l’ho messo il libro di letteratura! – Stiles stava frugando nel suo armadietto, dopo aver parlato a lungo con il suo migliore amico.

\- Cerchi questo? – aveva riconosciuto la sua voce ed era rimasto ghiacciato nell’armadietto.

\- L’avevo lasciato da te? –

\- Sì. –

\- Grazie, Derek. –

\- Hai intenzione di restare dentro l’armadietto ancora per molto? – il lupo si era appoggiato con una spalla ad un armadietto.

\- Per sapere, da quanto sei qui a scuola? – I battiti ripresero la loro solita accelerazione. Lui e Scott avevano parlato davanti ai loro armadietti, Derek avrebbe potuto ascoltarli tranquillamente come se fossero stati su una radio.

\- Da un po’. – Rispose vago Derek.

\- Quantifica “un po’” –

\- Perché lo vuoi sapere? –

\- Perché non me lo vuoi dire? –

\- Ti stai innervosendo, Stiles? –

\- Sono perennemente nervoso Derek, perché cambi argomento? –

\- Vuoi davvero sapere da quanto sono qui, Stiles? –

La domanda del lupo, l’espressione serena e ghignate del suo viso per Stiles fu come essere preso in pieno da una valanga di neve.

\- No, hai ragione, non importa. –

Afferrò il libro dalla mano del lupo e se ne andò arrabbiato verso la prossima lezione. Quella giornata non era certamente una delle migliori per Stiles.

Derek rimase a guardare Stiles che se ne andava incazzato, e quell’immagine lo fece sorridere. Aveva ascoltato tutto quanto. Quando Stiles aveva iniziato a parlare, lui aveva appena messo piede nella scuola ed era a pochi metri da loro. Da lontano li aveva visti che battibeccavano come due fidanzatini, conosceva la profondità della loro amicizia.

Non appena Stiles cominciò con il fiume di parole, l’ex alpha rimase gelato sul posto. Non sapeva cosa pensare o cosa fare, era nel panico! Si nascose dietro una fila di armadietti e attese che finissero di parlare. Nel frattempo rielaborò le parole del ragazzo. In quel momento capì il comportamento strano del ragazzo, i battiti che acceleravano e quel profumo di eccitazione che ogni tanto gli sentiva addosso.

Per quanto il ragazzo lo stesse facendo sorridere, era abbastanza sicuro che quei sentimenti non sarebbero stati ricambiati. Lui non era in grado di amare. Poi c’era quel piccolo dettaglio delle ex che gli erano morte fra le braccia o che avevano cercato di ucciderlo che lo faceva stare un po’ sull’attenti nel campo sentimenti.

Pensieroso lasciò la scuola di Beacon Hills. Quell’edificio per lui era inquietante dal ricordo del morso di Paige e a finire all’incontro con la Blake.  
Per quanto Derek avesse deciso di non ricambiare i sentimenti del ragazzo e di mantenerlo lontano da quella parte di lui che aveva deciso di sigillare nuovamente, ormai il nome “Stiles” era entrato nella testa e non se ne sarebbe andato via facilmente.


	2. Dimenticare

CAP.2

Per Stiles fu un ennesimo pomeriggio di tortura. Il tempo sembrava essersi fermato, tutte le lancette sembravano non camminare e Stiles iniziava a chiedersi se le batterie non avessero deciso di fare qualche sciopero contro il loro uso prolungato. Continuava a guardare il volto di Derek e le lancette dell’orologio. Entrambi non volevano dare segno di vita.

Non si aspettava che Derek andasse a parlargli di sua spontanea volontà, certamente non quando l’argomento erano i suoi sentimenti nei confronti del lupo. Poteva capire che non era una cosa semplice da mandare giù, soprattutto quando è Derek Hale il soggetto. 

La pressione, il nervosismo e la paura erano a mille. La gamba destra non cessava di muoversi, le unghie e le pellicine venivano torturate, la matita aveva già fatto una brutta fine. Non sopportava più quella situazione, non poteva far finta di nulla, non dopo che Derek lo aveva sentito “proclamare la sua cotta” in quel modo al suo migliore amico, non quando il suo oggetto dei desideri aveva chiaramente detto di far finta che nulla fosse accaduto, chiaramente aveva detto di non essere interessato a lui in quel senso. Un conto era darlo per scontato da solo, un altro era “non” sentirselo dire, archiviandolo come momento imbarazzante.

Stiles aveva raccolto le sue cose, aperto le porte del loft ed uscito in una velocità che aveva spiazzato i due lupi, che in quel momento si chiesero se Stiles fosse davvero umano o se anche lui nascondesse qualche natura soprannaturale come Lydia. 

Derek fece cenno a Scott che sarebbe andato lui a parlare con Stiles, gli fece capire che era una cosa che riguardava loro due soltanto. Scott capì, fece cenno di sì con la testa e aspettò pazientemente che se la sbrigassero fra loro, Stiles gli aveva accennato a quello che l’ex alfa aveva ascoltato. 

Era finalmente fuori da quell’appartamento. Nemmeno lui sapeva come ci fosse riuscito, stava respirando l’aria a pieni polmoni, si sentiva libero, leggero, ma durò poco perché Derek lo richiamò. La sua voce riportò tutte le ansie che aveva per un momento messo da parte. 

\- Che ti prende, Stiles? – Non era stata la domanda a far ribollire il sangue al ragazzo, ma il tono di voce, l’espressione del volto del lupo. Come faceva davvero a capire cosa non andasse?

\- Avevo bisogno di aria. – se lui ignorava il problema, l’avrebbe fatto anche Stiles. 

\- Prendere aria non vuol dire scappare dalla stanza con tutte le tue cose dietro. –

\- Non sono scappato. – Stiles stava stringendo lo zaino in una mano, l’altra era chiusa a pugno.

\- È per quella cosa, vero? – 

La terra sotto i piedi di Stiles sparì. La parola “quella cosa” girava nella sua testa, le nocche diventarono bianche. Quanto può essere brutto sentire chiamare i propri sentimenti “quella cosa”?

\- Stiles è solo una stupida cotta da ragazzini del liceo, ti passerà, non l’ho nemmeno presa seriamente in considerazione. –

Nella testa del ragazzo rimbombarono le frasi: quella cosa, stupida cotta e nemmeno presa seriamente in considerazione.   
Avevano creato un vortice che gli stava creando un dolore che iniziava dalla testa e finiva al petto. Gli occhi cominciarono a bruciargli, segno che le lacrime presto avrebbero cominciato a rigare il volto. 

\- La macchina l’ho lasciata dall’altra parte della strada. Dì a Scott che non mi sono sentito bene, vado a casa a far passare la mia inutile e non seria stupida cosa di una cotta. –

\- Stiles io non… - A risentire le sue parole capì che non era stato molto giusto. 

Stiles corse per attraversare la strada, però preso dall’accaduto non si accorse che un auto stava passando. L’uomo alla guida suonò il clacson, ma ormai era troppo tardi. Stiles si bloccò in mezzo alla strada dalla spavento, la paura non riusciva a farlo muovere. Il guidatore girò velocemente lo sterzo per evitare di prendere il ragazzo, ma non fece in tempo, anche se non con il muso dell’auto, la fiancata andò a sbattere contro 

Stiles che fece un lungo volo, finendo con il sbattere la testa sull’asfalto. 

Derek non fece in tempo a raggiungerlo per toglierlo dalla strada. Quando sentì il clacson e la frenata dell’auto, Stiles era già uscito dalla sua visuale. Quando era giunto sul posto il ragazzo era già a terra con la macchia di sangue sotto la testa.

La visione lo raggelò. Aveva visto un sacco di volte il ragazzo ferito, ma tutte le volte aveva la sicurezza che sarebbe sopravvissuto, che se la sarebbe cavata e che lo avrebbe rivisto sorridere. Avrebbe continuato ad ascoltare la sua voce. Le sue orecchie sarebbero state nuovamente riempite dalle sue mille parole. Ma in quel momento quelle certezze sparirono. Dovette fare un enorme respiro per concentrarsi sul battito debole dell’umano. 

Un ambulanza arrivò subito, qualcuno dei presenti doveva averla chiamata, pensò Derek che presto fu affiancato da uno Scott spaventato. 

Scott avvisò subito il padre del suo migliore amico.

Si ritrovarono tutti in una sala d’aspetto a fissare un porta bianca e una scritta rossa, che gli diceva che i medici in quel momento, stavano operando per salvare il loro amico. 

Erano passate un paio d’ore da quando quelle porte erano state chiuse. Derek era seduto immobile, gli occhi chiusi e le orecchie concentrate su quello che accadeva lì dentro. Scott stava facendo la stessa cosa, ogni tanto si distraeva per rassicurare lo sceriffo. Il battito di Stiles era regolare, non più debole. 

Finalmente un dottore uscì da quella sala operatoria, e lo sceriffo gli andò subito incontro per chiedere delle condizioni del figlio. In un primo momento il medico non disse nulla, guardò i presenti, poi fissò nuovamente gli occhi dello sceriffo. 

\- L’operazione è andata bene. Suo figlio è salvo, ma il colpo alla testa ha creato qualche difficoltà, ora dipende tutto da lui se risvegliarsi o meno. –

\- Risvegliarsi? – 

Tutti e tre i presenti sgranarono gli occhi, tre cuori in quella sala d’aspetto persero un battito. 

\- È in coma. –

Stiles era steso nel letto dell’ospedale. Lo sceriffo era seduto al suo fianco. Scott parlava con la madre per capire quanto grave fosse lo stato del coma di Stiles. Melissa lo rassicurò che per la lesione che aveva ricevuto Stiles, il coma era una sorta di stato che il corpo usava per guarire. 

Derek era rimasto sula porta della stanza di Stiles. Lo guardava dormire. Ascoltare le parole della madre di Scott lo rincuorò, anche se non abbastanza. Il gelo nelle ossa non voleva andarsene. Da quando lo aveva visto steso a terra non aveva detto una parola. L’espressione del suo volto era dura, ma non con il mondo, con sè stesso. Parlare in quel modo a Stiles non era stata una mossa sveglia, non con quel ragazzo che lo aveva sempre salvato. La sua testa continuava a dirgli che molto probabilmente la sua non era una stupida cotta adolescenziale. 

I giorni trascorrevano ma Stiles non voleva che saperne di risvegliarsi. Continuava a dormire beatamente nel suo letto d’ ospedale. Ogni giorno che passava per Derek era una tortura, ogni volta che di notte andava a trovarlo sperava di rispecchiarsi negli occhi dorati del giovane e di ascoltarlo parlare. 

Andava la notte, quando non c’era nessuno, quando era sicuro che sarebbero stati solo loro due e nessun’altro, perché solo in quei momenti poteva essere solo sè stesso e chiedere scusa a Stiles, perché se lui non lo avesse trattato in quel modo, non ci sarebbe stato il bisogno di scappare in quel modo. 

Derek era seduto al suo fianco, continuava a fissare il petto di Stiles muoversi dai respiri regolari. Le braccia stese sul fianco, le mani immobili, le stesse mani che non riescono mai a stare ferme quando il ragazzo parla. 

In quel momento Derek scattò sulla sedia, le dita cominciarono a fare piccoli movimenti, lo stesso gli occhi e dalle labbra uscirono mugolii indistinti. 

\- Stiles? – Derek provò a chiamarlo. – Stiles mi senti? – e finalmente accadde. Derek riuscì nuovamente a rispecchiarsi negli occhi ambrati del giovane. – Stiles ti sei svegliato finalmente. –

\- Chi sei? – Stiles rimase calmo. Continuò a fissare quegli occhi verdi sgranati. Sa che dovrebbe conoscere la persona che sta guardando, ma non gli viene in mente nulla. Il vuoto più totale.

Fu la volta di Derek a sentirsi mancare la terra sotto i piedi, e a sprofondare in un abisso freddo e buio.


	3. Ricominciare

CAP.3

La mattina la stanza del ragazzo era piena di persone felici di rivedere il loro amico nuovamente sveglio e sorridente, però nulla era cambiato dalla notte in cui si era svegliato.

Stiles aveva perso la memoria. Non ricordava nessuno. Non aveva riconosciuto nemmeno l’uomo che lo aveva cresciuto. Allo sceriffo poco importava, suo figlio era vivo e presto sarebbe tornato a casa. 

Le ultime settimane erano state orrende, anche quella prima dell’incidente. Avevano smesso di parlare e tutto per colpa del loro orgoglio. Stare dietro la porta della sala operatoria, guardarlo steso in un letto di ospedale attaccato a delle macchine, osservare medici e infermiere che andavano e venivano per controllare i valori, l’odore dei disinfettanti e tutti quei rumori che gli erano maledettamente familiari, gli avevano fatto rivivere gli ultimi mesi di vita della moglie Claudia. Aveva rischiato di perdere il figlio, di perdere l’ultimo membro della sua famiglia. Temeva che le ultime parole che gli aveva detto erano “sei solo un bugiardo” e non “ti voglio bene”. 

Stiles era tornato a casa. Era immobile nella sua stanza. Si guardava intorno con aria spaesata e chiedendosi se lui fosse tipo da poster al muro, di fogli che indicavano posti in un bosco se tutto quello che vedeva davvero lo rappresentasse, però nulla gli fu familiare.

Scott e lo sceriffo si misero d’accordo su tenere Stiles all’oscuro del mondo del soprannaturale. Se avesse chiesto come mai la sua stanza fosse piena di appunti di qualche indagine avrebbero risposto che lui aiutava spesso il padre con qualche indagine. 

Flash back

Derek aveva ascoltato il discorso fra lo sceriffo, e il neo alfa non era d’accordo sull’idea. Stiles doveva sapere tutto, lui sapeva sempre tutto, era impossibile nascondergli qualcosa.  
\- Stiles deve sapere. – Scott era rimasto solo, lo sceriffo era andato via con Stiles per riportarlo a casa.

\- Tu non devi parlare! Se il mio migliore amico ha avuto un incidente quasi mortale, ha dovuto subire un intervento di ore ed ha perso la memoria è solo colpa tua! Credi che non abbia sentito cosa gli hai detto quando siete scesi giù? Finora me ne sono stato zitto, so che non volevi causargli tutto questo, però so che non si parla in quel modo ad una persona che prova qualcosa per te. 

\- Scott io… - 

\- Tu non ti avvicinerai a Stiles. – Scott aveva gli occhi rossi, quello che stava dando era un ordine da Alpha. Derek digrignò i denti e mosse la testa accennando un sì poco convinto. 

Fine flash back

Non ci volle molto prima che Stiles ponesse quella domanda al padre che rispose prontamente quello che era stato stabilito ore prima. 

\- Stiles come mai non mi hai chiesto dov’è tua madre? – 

Lo sceriffo si stava facendo quella domanda da quando il ragazzo aveva aperto gli occhi, qualsiasi ragazzo chiede sempre di entrambi genitori appena apre gli occhi in un letto di ospedale, ma Stiles non lo aveva fatto. 

\- Lei è morta quando io ero piccolo. – La risposta lasciò lo sceriffo di sasso. 

\- Ti ricordi di lei? Solo di lei? Perché? – 

\- Lo so. Come so come si scrive, si cammina o si parla… lo so. – Stiles non era riuscito a rendere l’idea di quello che nemmeno lui sapeva quale fosse l’idea che voleva esprimere. 

\- Capito. –

La giornata era stata lunga e quelle prossime sarebbero state peggio, Stiles lo sapeva. Doveva affrontare compagni e professori, visi che un momento prima erano familiari e quello dopo completi estranei. Sospirò rassegnato a quelli che per lui sarebbero stati giorni di una maratona estenuante. 

Aprendo gli occhi quella mattina sapeva che sarebbe andato incontro a un gran mal di testa, e così fu.

Scott non era mai stato così puntuale. Era davanti la porta di casa Stilinski con un gran sorriso, pronto per portare a scuola il suo migliore amico e farlo sentire a proprio agio.

Stiles si sentì fuori posto non appena mise piede dentro l’edificio scolastico. Tutti si girarono per guardarlo. I bisbigli e le occhiate avevano iniziato a farlo sentire a disagio, stavo odiando tutto quello. Il nervosismo e l’ansia crebbero ad ogni passo. Scott gli disse di stare tranquillo, di non badare a nessuno di loro e di lasciar perdere. 

Scott ascoltava i battiti del suo migliore amico aumentare, il suo respiro farsi corto. L’odore provenire da lui si tramutò velocemente. Temeva che potesse avere un attacco di panico da un momento all’altro. 

Uno alla volta aveva conosciuto nuovamente tutti i suoi compagni. In classe si comportava come un ragazzo qualunque, in silenzio fissava il professore spiegare e prendeva appunti, solo che, chiunque conoscesse almeno un po’ Stiles sapeva che quello non era un comportamento suo. Solitamente i professori lo avrebbero richiamato un paio di volte per farlo smettere di parlare con il suo migliore amico. 

Scott fissava il suo migliore amico. I capelli nuovamente rasati per via dell’operazione, il suo sguardo attento in classe e la penna che non finiva mai di scrivere appunti. 

Tutto era tornato come prima che lui ricevesse il morso. Forse questa era un’opportunità per Stiles di ricominciare dall’inizio e di uscire da quel mondo che ogni giorno lo metteva in pericolo. 

Finalmente avrebbe potuto avere una vita normale, anche se questo probabilmente lo avrebbe allontanato anche da lui che ormai era un Alpha. Aveva anche un piccolo e strambo branco. Ricordava ancora il dolore che aveva provato il giorno dell’incidente di Stiles. Fu come se un pezzo di lui fosse stato strappato. Aveva capito il dolore che Derek aveva provato a spiegargli. 

L’idea di rinunciare a Stiles gli fece venire gli occhi lucidi. Non aveva mai pensato ad una cosa del genere, loro due erano sempre stati vicini. Non aveva memoria di un giorno in cui loro fossero stati separati. Si ripeteva che era per il bene di Stiles e che alla fine non era un addio. Sarebbero sempre stati vicini, solo che nella sua doppia vita ora si sarebbe sentito solo. 

Da quando Stiles aveva avuto l’incidente, Scott aveva cominciato a perdere il controllo dei proprio poteri. Le lezioni con Derek erano state interrotte. Potva sentire il colore degli occhi cambiare di continuo, le sue mani si stavano trasformando e affondando le unghie nel banco. 

Stiles si rese conto che quello che doveva essere il suo migliore amico non stava bene, e prontamente lo segnalò al professore che fece uscire i due per andare in infermeria, ma una volta usciti dalla classe, Scott scappò lasciando Stiles dietro. Non voleva che venisse a conoscenza della sua natura. 

Stiles rimase nel corridoio confuso. Ad un certo punto notò il ragazzo che aveva visto la prima volta che aveva riaperto gli occhi. Era convinto di averlo sognato perché da quella sera non lo aveva mai più rivisto.  
Si avviò per andare da lui e chiedergli chi fosse e che ci facesse di notte in ospedale, ma non appena mosse qualche passo, una paura lo bloccò, una sensazione triste e piena di dolore lo pervase. Le gambe iniziarono a tremare. Nel momento in cui si era fermato, Derek era andato via. Gli sarebbe corso dietro se non fosse stato per quel blocco e per il ritorno di Scott che sorridendogli gli diceva che si era ripreso e che era meglio tornare in classe. 

In classe ripensò alla paura che aveva provato nel corridoio. Perché avere tanto timore di una persona? Che avesse a che fare con il suo incidente? Cancellò da subito quell'ipotesi, visto che l’uomo che lo aveva investito era andato a trovarlo più volte per accertarsi delle sue condizioni e per scusarsi. 

\- Scott, che ci facevo in quella parte della città? Voglio dire, lì non c’è nulla, solo vecchi edifici e mezzi abbandonati. –

Scott si strozzò con il suo pranzo, sapeva che quella domanda sarebbe arrivata prima o poi, certo non così velocemente, anche se avrebbe dovuto calcolare il fattore “testa di Stiles”. 

\- Mi stavi aiutando a recuperare un cane randagio che era scappato dalla clinica. – Aveva preparato la risposta. 

\- Capito. E il cane che fine ha fatto? – 

\- È tornato a casa ed è lì che deve stare, buono nel suo loft e non pestare più i piedi a me e nessun altro. –

\- Wow che rancore per quel povero cucciolo! – 

\- È colpa sua se hai avuto l’incidente! – 

\- Scott, è un cane! – 

\- Beh, non deve comunque pestare più i piedi. – Scott mise il broncio e bevve dalla bottiglietta d’acqua, quasi offeso perché Stiles aveva protetto il “cane randagio”. 

Stiles si ritrovò a sorridere per il comportamento di Scott, però ne fu felice, era bello vedere quanto il loro legame fosse forte. Si sentì mancare quando nel ricordarselo trovò il vuoto. Sospirò e si disse che era troppo presto per ricordare, non erano nemmeno passati quindici giorni da quando si era risvegliato. 

Alla fine della giornata Stiles aveva avuto ragione, era tornato a casa con un gran mal di testa, con l’amicizia fra lui e Scott che forse stava rinascendo, con qualche domanda e qualche dubbio su un ragazzo dagli occhi verdi. Si chiese se tutte le sue giornate fossero così anche prima dell’incidente o se questo fosse solo un effetto collaterale.

Lo sceriffo entrò in stanza per dire che la cena era pronta, ma trovò il ragazzo che dormiva sul letto con tutti i vestiti. Lo lasciò dormire. Per lui era stato il primo giorno della sua nuova vita. Immaginò che non doveva essere stato per nulla leggero. Chiuse la porta e scese sotto. L'indomani si sarebbe fatto raccontare com'era andata.


	4. Occhi

CAP.4

 

I sogni di Stiles non andavano bene, sembrava quasi che qualcosa lo perseguitasse nel buio della notte. Più volte si era risvegliato urlando e tremando, lo sceriffo era sempre corso ad abbracciarlo per fargli percepire la sua presenza e che in quel momento fosse al sicuro. 

Credeva fosse a causa della perdita di memoria e che quello che sognava fosse normale, però sentiva che c’era qualcosa che non quadrava, sembrava che quell’ombra lo perseguitasse anche da sveglio. Si era ritrovato spesso a non veder bene le scritte e a confondere la realtà dal sogno.

Lo sceriffo sapeva cosa stava accadendo al figlio, aveva già passato tutto quello e non sapeva com’era riuscito a risolverlo, sapeva solo che in un modo lui e Scott avevano chiuso la porta dell’oscurità. Come poteva spiegare una cosa del genere a uno Stiles ignaro di tutto?

Scott percepiva il cambiamento nell’amico e il volto dello sceriffo quella mattina a scuola gli diede la conferma di cosa stava accadendo. Parlò con Deaton a proposito del rituale e della perdita di memoria di Stiles. Doveva solo fare quello che aveva fatto precedentemente. Questo fu il suggerimento del dottore, era anche l’unica soluzione, tutto dipendeva da Stiles. 

Stiles. Per Scott era un mistero cosa il suo migliore amico avesse fatto per affrontare i suoi incubi, non glielo aveva mai chiesto, e ora si malediceva per non averlo fatto. Cos’era stato per Stiles? Per lui era stato aiutare Malia, per Allison la vicinanza di Isaac, per Stiles? L’aiuto di Lydia?

La rossa in quel momento forse era l’unica che avrebbe potuto capirci qualcosa, e provarci non costava nulla. 

\- Lydia, devi aiutare Stiles! – Scott si mise affianco della ragazza che era intenta a passarsi il lucidalabbra. 

\- A fare che? Sono una banche, non mago Merlino! Non posso fargli tornare la memoria. –

\- Ha nuovamente problemi con l’oscurità. – Lydia smise di ripassarsi il trucco e chiuse subito il suo armadietto. 

\- Non ha memoria, il rituale però è rimasto, quindi gli effetti si stanno rimanifestando, però non sa cosa potrebbe nuovamente bloccarla. –

\- Tu sai qualcosa? Voi due eravate insieme quel giorno nel bosco. –

\- Mi ha aiutata con una trappola Scott, però non so cosa gli abbia dato realmente fiducia. Solitamente è una persona cara o che ti è vicino. –

\- Capito. Puoi provare a parlarci? – Lydia fece di cenno di sì con la testa, anche lei era preoccupata per il ragazzo.

Stiles stava guardando fuori, nei parcheggi della scuola. Sembrava che mancasse qualcosa, si aspettava come di vedere qualcuno lì fermo ad aspettarli. Scosse la testa cacciando quella sensazione di ricordo mancato che da tempo lo perseguitava. Ogni volta che stava per ricordare, una forza lo bloccava, come se fosse un brutto ricordo.   
Lydia lo affiancò con uno dei suoi migliori sorrisi che il ragazzo ricambiò serenamente. Quella ragazza gli emanava una luce di conforto che lo rilassava.

\- So che stai facendo dei brutti sogni. –

\- Scott… credo siano qualcosa di più che degli incubi. –

\- Secondo me tu hai un edema celebrale, ovvero, la tua diagnosi è tanto fisiologica quanto psicologica. – Stiles la guardava, però non capiva cosa esattamente la ragazza gli stesse dicendo. – non dipende tanto dalle tue lesioni è come se la tua mente si fosse chiusa, è una difesa per reagire al trauma. Puoi ricordare, ma non vuoi farlo per paura. –

\- Logico. – Non ebbe il coraggio di ribattere una sola parola.

\- Cosa vedi nei tuoi sogni? Immagina come se i tuoi sogni facessero parte di una stanza della tua testa e che per farli smette devi solo chiudere la porta. –

\- Vedo oscurità. Quando tutto sembra andare per il peggio in quel buio vedo degli occhi verdi e man mano che si avvicinano diventano blu e mi abbagliano, dopodiché mi risveglio. –

\- Quindi quegli occhi ti aiutano, sai di chi sono? – Lydia sapeva che cosa Scott avesse detto a Derek, non le era chiaro inizialmente, però ora tutto aveva un senso. 

\- No, nessuno. –

La ragazza si congedò con un sorriso e si mise subito a cercare l’Alpha, e non appena lo vide, carinamente gli si avvicinò e con una mossa decisa gli tirò uno schiaffo che fece rimanere Scott a bocca aperta dallo stupore. 

\- Che cavolo ti prende!? – 

\- Fagli vedere Derek! Tu, idiota che non sei altro! Lui era innamorato di Derek, vero? Non negarlo! Se lui aveva superato i suoi incubi era grazie alla presenza dell’Hale! Anche ora, se lui riesce a gestirli per poco, è grazie al ricordo inconscio di Derek. –

\- Mai! È a causa sua che ha avuto l’incidente! – Scott aveva fatto gli occhi rossi, il suo controllo non era ancora sicuro.

\- Non essere sciocco! Non è stato ricoverato per una zampata di un lupo, ha avuto un incidente con l’auto, Scott. –

\- Io non sono riuscito a proteggerlo. – La ragazza s’intenerì nel vedere l’Alpha che si sentiva in colpa per il suo migliore amico. 

\- Allora fallo adesso, aiutalo facendogli incontrare Derek. – 

\- Non lo so. – Scott chiuse il discorso. 

Stiles quella sera aveva paura di chiudere gli occhi, il solo stare sdraiato sul letto gli faceva venire i brividi. 

 

Da quando Stiles era uscito dall’ospedale Derek era stato lontano come gli aveva ordinato Scott. Qualche volta era andato agli allenamenti di Lacrosse per controllare che Scott non perdesse il controllo. Tutte le volte l’umano era lì seduto, non come giocatore, come semplice spettatore. 

Si era ritrovato a chiedere se avesse ricordato qualcosa, se si fosse ricordato di lui e lo stesse semplicemente ignorando. L’idea che si ricordasse di lui gli aveva scaldato il cuore, il secondo dopo però il nero ricopriva il tutto, non voleva che Stiles ricordasse quello che gli aveva detto.Scott allontanandolo non aveva fatto male, lui portava solo dolore a chi gli stava affianco. Stiles era la prova di come lui rovinasse la vita agli altri. 

Si passò una mano fra i capelli sbuffando, mai che una cosa fosse semplice per loro, persino gli incidenti comuni per loro erano complessi e snervanti. Derek non capiva cosa trovasse Stiles in lui da innamorarsi. Lui stesso lo chiamava sourwolf! Quindi come ci si fa ad innamorare di una persona con un pessimo carattere? 

Era sdraiato sul letto quando un rumore e poi un odore familiare catturarono la sua attenzione. Si alzò un po’ spaventato per aprire la porta del loft, prima che il suo visitatore potesse bussare, i loro occhi sgranati si guardavano. 

\- Stiles? Che ci fai qua? Ricordi? – 

Derek temeva la risposta, però sapeva che Scott non gli avrebbe mai parlato di lui, figurarsi se gli avrebbe detto dove abitava! Allungò una mano verso il ragazzo per assicurarsi che stesse bene. 

\- Non mi toccare! – Stiles scansò la sua mano spaventato e urlando. – io non so come sono arrivato. L’ultima cosa che ricordo, ridicolo da dire nella mia situazione, è che ero a casa sdraiato sul letto. Quando ho riaperto gli occhi mi sono ritrovato qua ed ora ho te davanti. Chi sei? –   
Avvertì nuovamente quella paura che aveva provato quel giorno che lo aveva visto a scuola, questa volta però l’aveva scacciata e aveva reagito. 

Stiles aveva parlato senza respirare, il suo petto stava quasi per scoppiare, i battiti erano a mille. Derek gli fece segno di entrare. Aveva notato che Stiles era a pieni nudi, addosso aveva i pantaloni del pigiama e una maglietta, dalle macchie di sudore si poteva capire che il ragazzo aveva corso. 

Non ricordava ancora nulla, eppure era andato nel suo loft, perché? Derek non riusciva a capire. 

\- Sono un amico. – Disse semplicemente il lupo. 

\- Un amico? Perché non eri insieme agli altri? Un amico va a trovare un amico di notte per sparire? Eri a scuola l’altro giorno, però poi sei sparito. – 

\- Perdi la memoria ma non la tua parlantina? Posso sapere perché sei qua? Non dovresti esserci. – Vederlo gesticolare per il suo loft e sparlare a caso, gli aveva tolto quel peso che da settimane aveva sul petto. 

\- Ultimamente ho degli strani incubi, quasi reali, li faccio anche quando sono sveglio, credo sia accaduto anche questa sera, non so perché sono qua. – 

\- Chiamo Scott? – 

\- No! Per favore non farlo, non voglio farlo preoccupare, potresti riaccompagnarmi a casa? Non vorrei che mio padre notasse la mia assenza. –

Derek prese le chiavi dell’auto e gli fece segno di seguirlo. Non appena la macchia fu messa in moto, le domande di Stiles iniziarono. Sembrava essere tornati indietro nel tempo. Gli chiese come si chiamava, perché si conoscevano e quale fosse il loro legame. Il lupo rispose a qualche domanda, ad altre grugniva e basta, non voleva che Stiles scoprisse molto su di lui.

\- Arrivati. – Derek spense la macchina davanti al vialetto di casa Stilinski. 

Stiles scese dall’auto ringraziando l’uomo e subito dopo entrò in casa sereno, come se quello che era successo fosse la cosa più normale del mondo.


	5. Verde e Blu

CAP.5

Stiles era steso nel letto. La paura di dormire non l’aveva mai abbandonato, ma quella sera ebbe una sicurezza. Trovò gli occhi verdi che lo guidavano fuori dall’oscurità. Ebbe la certezza che esistevano. Le domande sul proprietario di quegli occhi erano tante. Aveva paura di quella persona, sentiva forte emozioni contrastanti. Stava bene, si era sentito al sicuro, eppure provava rabbia e rancore. Non riusciva a capire come una persona potesse trasmettere tante emozioni diverse. 

Senza nemmeno rendersene conto cullato dal calore della coperta, Stiles si addormentò senza nessuna invasione da parte dell’oscurità.

Derek era tornato nel suo loft, chiedendosi cosa fosse appena accaduto. Con un sospiro cercò di riordinare nella testa l’inattesa visita da parte del ragazzo. Stiles si era trovato nel suo loft senza sapere come.   
Qualcosa lo aveva spinto ad andare da lui. Non si chiese cosa fosse stato, temeva che la risposta lo avrebbe rimesso davanti ai sentimenti che il ragazzo provava per lui e non voleva affrontare nuovamente quella situazione. 

Perso nelle sue complesse rielaborazioni, Derek non si rese conto che quel breve momento passato con il giovane era bastato a cancellare tutte quelle emozioni fastidiose che stava provando, lasciando un tepore piacevole nel suo petto.

Non avrebbe detto nulla a Scott. Litigare per una cosa del genere sarebbe stato inutile. Conosceva il lato protettivo di quel ragazzo nei confronti di Stiles, si sarebbe preoccupato per vari motivi e sarebbe finito per esplodere. 

 

Stiles quella mattina si svegliò sereno e riposato, come quando era appena uscito dall’ospedale, prima che l’oscurità s’impossessasse di lui nuovamente. Lo sceriffo era felice di vederlo allegro di prima mattina, memoria o no, svegliarlo per andare a scuola era sempre un’impresa.

Per quanto Stiles potesse essere di buon umore, non era il solito ragazzo. Era sempre una persona diversa agli occhi degli amici. Non parlava a raffica, stava in silenzio e ogni tanto si univa a qualche battuta dei compagni. 

Scott era sempre al suo fianco, non lo lasciava solo nemmeno un secondo e questo l’umano lo aveva notato sin dall’inizio. Si chiese se lo facesse perché era loro abitudine essere inseparabili o per il suo stato. Aveva sentito tante storie sulla loro amicizia, e credere che fossero inseparabili non gli veniva difficile, anche perché poteva sentire un forte legame fra loro. 

\- Hai dormito questa notte? – I due ragazzi stavano camminando nel corridoio scolastico per raggiungere l’uscita. 

\- Si! – rispose felice Stiles. 

\- Hai fatto qualcosa di diverso? – Scott sperava che il ragazzo avesse trovato un appiglio diverso da Derek. 

\- No. – Non sapeva se il vecchio Stiles avrebbe mai mentito a Scott, quello nuovo però si sentiva di doverlo fare.

Scott notò il cambiamento nei battiti di Stiles, ma preferì non approfondire. Non voleva mancare di fiducia al suo migliore amico. Sicuramente non era Derek perché gli aveva ordinato di stare lontano da Stiles.

Fuori la scuola dei ragazzi stavano giocando a Basket. Fra un passaggio e una risata la palla stava per colpire Stiles, ma Scott subito si mise davanti fermandola e salvando il suo migliore amico da una faccia rossa.   
Scott attaccò subito i ragazzi che avevano fatto il tiro. 

\- Scott smettila! Non l’hanno fatto apposta! – Stiles cercò di calmare il suo migliore amico.

\- Stiles, potevano farti male! – 

\- Dannazione Scott, ho perso la memoria non sono un vegetale! – 

\- Questo che c’entra? – 

\- Sei troppo protettivo. – 

\- Non è vero! – 

\- È vero! Anche alle medie lo eri! Solo perché un ragazzo uscendo mi aveva spinto per errore! – Stiles non si rese conto di quello che aveva detto. Scott sgranò gli occhi dallo stupore e dalla gioia.

\- Ricordi? Stiles, ricordi? – 

\- Io… no, solo quel dettaglio ed annebbiato ancora. –

\- Un passo alla volta, nessuna fretta. –

Si erano già dimenticati della lite, della palla da basket e di quei ragazzi che furono ignorati l’attimo dopo che Stiles aveva ricordato un frammento del suo passato.

Quel pomeriggio non aveva nulla da fare, era giorno tranquillo dedicato al dolce far nulla. Stiles era comodamente seduto davanti al computer a giocare a uno dei suoi tanti videogiochi. Il lato positivo di aver pero la memoria era il poter rigiocare a tutti i giochi come fosse la prima volta.

Dopo qualche ora anche i giochi lo avevano annoiato. Girava per la casa vuota. Il padre era al lavoro e Scott anche, voleva uscire ma non sapeva con chi e dove. Fra le mani aveva il suo cellulare, mentre sfogliava nomi di persone che non aveva la minima idea di chi fossero, ma il suo sguardo si bloccò ad un nome: “Derek Hale”.

La sua mente iniziò a formulare mille domande e mille pensieri. Come lo aveva conosciuto? Perché? Erano amici? Per forza, altrimenti Derek non sarebbe andato di notte a trovarlo, non avrebbe avuto il suo numero. 

Non si hanno numeri di estranei. Ma, soprattutto, perché quell’uomo gli causava agitazione?

Il dito esitava sui tasti per creare un messaggio. Cercò se fra le chiamate e i messaggi il suo nome appariva e lo trovò molte volte, quasi una chiamata o un messaggio al giorno, con appuntamenti il pomeriggio nel suo loft insieme a Scott, ma le chiamate duravano secondi. Non dovevano essere molto uniti, da quanto gli avevano raccontato lui era un tipo che parlava parecchio, com’era possibile che le sue telefonate durassero al massimo sei secondi? E gli incontri con Scott? Era un insegnate privato? Non ne sembrava il tipo, così cancellò subito quell’ipotesi. 

Fra un dubbio e l’altro il tempo passò e l’ora di cena arrivò e senza più una sola domanda posò il telefono e si diresse in cucina per preparare un pasto leggero e salutare per lui e il padre.   
Sarebbe voluto andare da lui quel pomeriggio, però quella strana sensazione di disagio lo accolse nuovamente. Andare da lui non avrebbe certamente risolto i suoi problemi, lo avrebbe solo infastidito. Derek non sembrava il tipo che ama ricevere visite, questo si disse mentre cucinava.

La notte gli incubi tornarono. La realtà si fondeva con il sonno, non capiva quando era sveglio e quando dormiva. Nei sogni qualcosa gli diceva che poteva fermarli, qualcosa glielo stava suggerendo, ma non riusciva a metterlo a fuoco. Ogni volta che andava per avvicinarsi si ritrovava catapultato nel suo letto, sudato e con il respiro affannato. 

Gli occhi verdi che poi diventavano blu, loro stranamente lo riportavano sempre alla vera realtà scaraventandolo da quel mondo che lo terrorizzava. 

Se gli occhi verdi erano Derek Hale, di chi erano quelli blu? Questa domanda si creò nella testa di Stiles.

 

Derek era stato tutto il giorno nel suo loft, credeva che da un momento all’altro una testa dai capelli disordinati e degli occhi dorati potessero spuntare nel suo loft. Non era accaduto, Stiles non era andato. 

Che motivo avrebbe avuto? Lui era quello che lo aveva ferito, nei due modi peggiori che possano esistere, fisicamente e nell’anima.   
Aveva atteso senza nemmeno capire che voleva il vecchio Stiles, perché lui probabilmente si sarebbe fiondato da Derek senza nemmeno pensarci due volte, sarebbe corso da lui e lo avrebbe riempito di parole inutili che lo avrebbero irritato solamente. 

Quello nuovo no. Lo Stiles che aveva incontrato l’altra sera era differente, non lo conosceva. Non sapeva il dolore che gli aveva provocato, non sapeva che la causa dell’incidente era lui. No, non sarebbe mai andato nel suo loft, quello della sera prima era stato un caso isolato che non si sarebbe ripetuto, con o senza i ricordi. Lo aveva perso in entrambi i modi, se si fosse ricordato lo avrebbe odiato, senza il ricordo di lui, forse, era la cosa migliore.

 

Il giorno dopo a scuola Lydia si sedette al fianco di Stiles, con il suo immancabile lucida labbra al profumo di fragola. Stiles la salutò tranquillo, ormai aveva capito il caratterino dell’amica e un po’ le piaceva. 

\- Come vanno i sogni? – 

\- Ho trovato gli occhi verdi. – Rispose sereno. 

Lydia smise di ripassare il lucido sulle labbra, guardò Stiles per essere sicura di quello che aveva detto. Si guardò intorno per controllare se Scott fosse nelle loro vicinanze. 

\- Hai trovato gli occhi verdi? La persona che li ha? Davvero? Chi è, Stiles? – La ragazza strinse una mano sul braccio di Stiles. 

\- Ho incontrato Derek Hale. – Il ragazzo si spaventò un po’ per l’improvvisa preoccupazione dell’amica.

\- Che ti ha detto? Come lo hai incontrato esattamente? - 

Stiles per un momento guardò l’amica negli occhi per capire cosa voleva esattamente sapere, però alla fine cedette e gli raccontò della sera che andò nel loft di Derek. 

\- Interessante, buono a sapersi. – Rispose dopo il racconto. 

\- Però non capisco gli occhi blu. – Lydia capì che si riferiva agli occhi da beta. 

\- Cos’hanno di differente? – chiese semplicemente Lydia.

\- Gli occhi verdi trasmettono sicurezza, mentre quelli blu protezione. –

\- Capito. –

Lydia e Stiles rimasero a parlare ancora per un po’. La ragazza gli suggerì di andare da Derek per scoprire qualcosa di più su di lui. Stiles le aveva chiesto se lo conosceva e lei rispose semplicemente che si erano parlati un paio di volte, niente di più. Mentre rispondeva la ragazza pensò che mentire a uno Stiles senza memoria era davvero più facile, quello vecchio era peggio di un lupo mannaro quando si trattava di lei. Però le mancava il legame che si era creato fra loro. 

Stiles le aveva risposto quello che aveva pensato la sera prima, che probabilmente non sarebbe servito a nulla piombare in casa dell’uomo, che non sembrava il tipo di persona che si sarebbe messo a conversare amorevolmente con un ragazzo che non si ricordava nemmeno di lui, anche se aveva qualche domanda che gli girava per la testa.

In quel momento delle orecchie stavano ascoltando la conversazione che i due giovani stavano avendo, però non erano quelle di Scott, erano quelle del beta i quali occhi diventavano dal verde foresta al blu acciaio. 

Volevano accertarsi che tutto andava bene, però quello che aveva ascoltato gli fece nascere una strana sensazione fastidiosa al centro del petto.

Non seppe cosa gli dava più fastidio, se la certezza che aveva avuto ragione sul ragazzo che non sarebbe mai andato da lui o scoprire che in fondo lui contava ancora qualcosa per lui, almeno quanto bastava per essere la ragione per il quale aveva chiusa quella dannata porta.


	6. Anima bruciata

CAP.6

Derek era davanti la sua vecchia villa. Quando voleva rimanere solo per pensare al suo passato, quello era il suo posto, l’unico che infondo lo rispecchiasse: lui si vedeva come un anima bruciata. Non era sano rimanere legato a quel ricordo, lo sapeva, avrebbe potuto dare la colpa alla sindrome del sopravvissuto ma sapeva anche che non era quella, tutto era iniziato da quando i suoi occhi erano diventati blu. Rise pensando a quello che aveva detto il ragazzo “blu protezione”, poteva davvero dire che quella sera aveva protetto Paige? No, l’aveva strappata ad una vita che era appena iniziata per lei. 

Come poteva trasmettere sicurezza e protezione a quel ragazzo? La sua sola presenza era sinonimo di pericolo e morte, eppure Stiles la pensava diversamente, com’era possibile? Anche Paige non aveva avuto paura di lui fino all’ultimo secondo, prima che le sue mani si sporcassero del suo sangue. Lo stesso aveva rischiato con Stiles, le sue mani avevano rischiato di sporcarsi del suo sangue, in quel caso i suoi occhi sarebbero stati più blu? Sarebbe stato ancora il colore della protezione?

Eppure era così per Stiles, lo aveva sentito lui stesso cosa pensava di lui. Aveva davvero creduto che perdendo la memoria avrebbe potuto salvarsi da lui, lo aveva creduto veramente, però quando se l’era trovato davanti tutta la speranza era svanita, aveva rivisto il suo corpo pallido a terra e la macchia di sangue che si allargava sull’asfalto. Quell’odore lo aveva perseguitato per giorni. Ogni volta che passava lì vicino, il ricordo della discussione, dell’odore delle lacrime trattenute, il suono della frenata e poi tutto quello che veniva dopo lo travolgevano carichi dei sensi di colpa che meritava. 

Era seduto sul portico, dietro di lui la porta mezza rossa con il simbolo di Deucalion ancora graffiato da Scott. Per un momento aveva persino provato nostalgia per quel periodo, era sicuramente stato più facile da gestire, morti a parte ovvio. 

In quel momento avrebbe voluto uno dei consigli della madre, quella donna sapeva sempre cosa dire quando lui aveva qualche pensiero o problema, in qualche modo lei sapeva sempre cosa gli passasse per la testa, sapeva leggere le sue emozioni attraverso un semplice sguardo. 

Un rumore aveva catturato la sua attenzione, l’odore che il vento gli aveva portato facendogli bloccare il respiro, come se qualcuno gli avesse dato un pugno nello stomaco, lo aveva fatto irrigidire sul posto. 

Stiles si era ritrovato a camminare nel bosco per colpa di un ricordo flash che gli era apparso mentre tornava da scuola: lui e Scott che camminavano per il bosco di notte. Aveva pensato che forse facendo una passeggiata per la riserva il ricordo si sarebbe completato. 

Era da mezz’ora che camminava fra alberi e cespugli, però del ricordo nessuna traccia, solo un’emicrania che stava per arrivare, ecco cosa aveva ottenuto. Da lontano aveva intravisto una vecchia casa, magari quello era un punto dove lui e Scott andavano spesso, magari lì c’era una tassello della sua memoria. 

\- Tu? – Stiles si era trovato a fissare due occhi verdi che si mischiavano con il verde che li circondava.

\- Stiles? – 

Derek era rimasto seduto, non aveva avuto la forza di alzarsi e andarsene prima che il ragazzo arrivasse e la curiosità di chiedergli che cosa stesse combinando era molta. 

\- Che ci fai qua, Stiles? – 

\- Sto iniziando a ricordare qualcosa. –

Quella frase era costato un altro macigno sullo stomaco di Derek che aveva sgranato gli occhi dallo stupore e dalla paura.

\- Quanto ricordi? – Stiles si era seduto al fianco del lupo, era stanco a causa di aveva girato nei boschi. 

\- In realtà nulla, solo qualcosa che riguarda Scott. – Il sospiro di sollievo che fece Derek lasciò stupito il giovane al suo fianco. 

\- Sembra quasi che tu non voglia che io ricordi. – Scherzò Stiles imbarazzato. 

\- Credo che alcune cose sia meglio non ricordarle. – Derek guardava a terra, non aveva alzato lo sguardo da quando il giovane si era seduto al suo fianco. 

\- Sembra che tu non voglia ricordare molte cose. –

\- È così. Non mi hai detto perché sei qui. –

\- Il ricordo è sfocato, ma vedo me e Scott di notte che cerchiamo qualcosa qui intorno, poi ho intravisto la casa e qualcosa mi ha attirato qua. Quel disegno mi sembra familiare, però dovrebbe essere tondeggiante. – 

Derek sgranò gli occhi sentendo quel dettaglio, Stiles stava parlando del suo tatuaggio. Era la sua vicinanza a farlo ricordare? Se era così forse era meglio stare il più lontano possibile. 

Stiles si stava guardando intorno poi, come se qualcosa gli fosse tornato in mente, si era alzato per andare a controllare cos’aveva scoperto. Il lupo non distolse lo sguardo dalla schiena del ragazzo, quel posto era ancora circondato dalle trappole degli Argent. 

Stiles si era fermato a guardare un albero dove c’erano dei fili metallici appesi ad un ramo, la scena che gli tornò in mente lo fece ridere.

\- Ricordo Scott appeso a testa in giù! – Derek sbuffò, la cosa non lo stupiva per nulla. Non si era stupito di saperlo come Alpha originale, ma dovevano ammettere che non era una lampadina sempre accesa come Stiles. – Tu non parli molto vero? – Stiles si era avvinato nuovamente per sedersi. 

\- No. –

\- Sourwolf. – Disse con una tono di voce talmente basso che non sapeva se lo avesse detto o pensato. 

\- Come hai detto scusa? – Derek invece lo aveva sentito chiaramente. 

\- Non lo so, mi è venuto da dire Sourwolf, non ero nemmeno sicuro di averlo detto. – Stiles si sentì agitato. 

Derek si era alzato, Stiles stava ricordando troppo in quel posto e non gli piaceva. – Tu mi chiami in quel modo, andiamo, sono sicuro che ti sei perso qua in mezzo. –

Stiles senza dire più una parola lo aveva seguito, arrivati a metà tragitto il ragazzo si piegò in due toccandosi il petto e mettendosi ad urlare con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola.

Derek era subito al suo fianco cercando di capire cosa stesse accadendo, Stiles aveva portato le mani alla testa ripetendo “è tutto un sogno, svegliati.” 

A Derek bastò alzare lo sguardo per capire, davanti a loro c’era il Nemeton. Pensò che forse la sua vicinanza aveva creato una specie di risonanza con il rituale che Stiles si portava addosso, d’istinto fece la cosa che gli sembrò più giusta.

\- Stiles! Guardami, non è un sogno, guardami negli occhi Stiles! - 

Non appena Stiles posò gli occhi su quelli verdi, Derek fece cambiare colore in blu, gli occhi blu che il ragazzo cercava la notte, quelli che lo proteggevano. 

Stiles smise di gridare e svenne fra le braccia del lupo che in silenzio lo riportò alla Jeep e lo mise a sedere al lato passeggero. Non sapeva che fare, avrebbe voluto riportarlo a casa, però poi avrebbe dovuto dare troppe spiegazioni, per questo fece quello che ritenne più giusto, chiamò Scott. 

Scott non si sorprese nel ricevere la chiamata dell’Hale, sapeva che Stiles gli aveva mentito riguardo agli incubi e che la rossa ne sapeva qualcosa. Quando arrivò alla Jeep, vide Stiles addormentato sul sedile passeggero, il suo sguardo si scontrò con quello di Derek che per tutto il tempo non aveva detto una parola. 

\- Cos’è accaduto? – 

\- È passato vicino al Nemeton ed è crollato. –

\- Dev’essere a causa della perdita di memoria, ci siamo passati tante volte dopo il rituale e non era accaduto niente di simile. – Scott si passò una mano fra i capelli. – Da quanto sa di te? –

\- Un po’. –

\- Non posso proteggerlo sempre, vero? – Non voleva una risposta, la conosceva già. – Ora non sa nulla, non sa chi siamo o cosa siamo veramente Derek, so che non posso tenerlo lontano da te. In qualche modo lui è riuscito a venire a conoscenza di te, quindi fallo tu, proteggilo quando non ci sono io. – Finito di parlare Scott non attese una risposta, salì sulla Jeep accanto a Stiles ancora svenuto e se ne andò. 

Scott aveva riflettuto per tutto il viaggio su cosa raccontargli una volta che si fosse svegliato, aveva pensato di mentirgli spiegandogli che aveva sognato tutto, però il solo pensiero lo aveva fatto sentire in colpa. Alla fine aveva deciso che la cosa giusta da fare fosse quella di rispondere sinceramente alle domande che Stiles gli avrebbe fatto.

Quando Stiles riaprì gli occhi era a casa sua, nel suo letto e con Scott al suo fianco che gli sorrideva come un fratello. Come previsto da Scott, il ragazzo, appena aperti gli occhi, si era alzato con mille domande. Era un sollievo vedere che anche senza memoria, Stiles era rimasto quasi lo stesso ragazzo.

L’Alpha aveva risposto a quasi tutte le domande, almeno a quelle che aveva capito, ad una domanda non sapeva come rispondere, forse perché non sapeva realmente la risposta.

\- Chi è Derek Hale? – Scott lo aveva guardato negli occhi, temeva quella domanda. 

\- Come lo definiresti tu: un sourwolf! – Il lupo cercò di impostarla sul divertente, anche perché la domanda poteva avere due significati. Cos’è Derek per lui o cos’è Derek per loro. 

Scott era andato via da qualche minuto, lasciando Stiles sdraiato sul letto nelle mani del padre, anche questa volta ignaro di tutto ciò che accadeva al figlio. Lo sceriffo si era promesso che non se la sarebbe presa, conosceva Stiles e dopo quello che aveva fatto per salvarlo si era reso conto che litigare perché lo aveva protetto mentendogli era davvero ridicolo. 

Stiles era rimasto nella semi oscurità della sua stanza, la luna e un lampione della strada facevano un po’ di luce, il suo pensiero era diretto agli occhi di Derek. Due colori differenti che provenivano dalla stessa persona, avrebbe davvero voluto conoscere quell’uomo che la notte lo salvava dagli incubi. Finalmente aveva la certezza che negli incubi fossero i suoi occhi a salvarlo, però era chiaro che Derek non voleva avere a che fare con lui. 

Derek era poggiato alla finestra nel suo loft, pensava che i suoi occhi blu avevano davvero aiutato il giovane e che forse lui potesse davvero salvarlo, per farlo però doveva avvicinarsi al ragazzo e viceversa e quella non era per nulla una buona idea. Scott non sembrava ancora molto propenso a farlo avvicinare, anche se gli aveva chiesto di proteggerlo quando non poteva farlo lui. 

Neanche Stiles era ancora sicuro di potersi avvinare a lui, sentiva che in qualche modo la causa del suo stato fosse Derek. 

Il lupo ricordava gli occhi pieni di terrore la seconda volta che si erano incontrati nel corridoio, il ragazzo si era immobilizzato e lo aveva guardato con occhi sgranati e spaventati.

Doveva ammettere che le cose erano un po’ cambiate, gli aveva parlato e lo aveva persino richiamato sourwolf, odiava quel nomignolo, però ascoltarlo nuovamente era quasi stata una gioia per le sue orecchie, come il dettaglio del suo tatuaggio. 

Per un breve momento un raggio di luna aveva illuminato un sorriso timido su un’anima bruciata.


	7. Frustrazione

CAP.7

 

Era da un paio di ore che Stiles girava per la sua stanza, non sapeva se quello che aveva visto fosse reale. Un uomo non è capace di cambiare colore degli occhi a piacimento, forse era stato solo frutto della sua  
mente, eppure gli erano sembrati così reali, nostalgici e familiari. 

Piombare a casa sua per chiedergli di cambiare colore degli occhi lo avrebbe fatto passare per pazzo, ed era sicuro di non essere una visita gradita. 

\- Se non smetti di fare avanti e dietro dovrò far ricostruire il pavimento. – 

Lo sceriffo era salito per avvisare che la cena era pronta, si era messo in testa che far mettere Stiles davanti a fornelli lo avrebbe fatto stancare e da quando era rientrato avevano deciso di fare almeno a turni. 

\- Si, ehm… scusa, riflettevo e non ti ho sentito chiamare. – 

Stiles e lo sceriffo scesero per cenare, pasto che fu consumato in completa serenità, mentre i due Stilinski si raccontavano le loro giornate. 

Da quando era rientrato, Stiles non aveva auto nessun disagio nel chiamare “papà” un uomo che aveva appena conosciuto, aveva sentito subito che fra loro c’era un legame. Quell’uomo gli sorrideva dolcemente, come se tutta la sua vita dipendesse da lui, aveva subito pensato “quello è uno sguardo che solo un padre può avere”. 

\- Pà smetti di raccontare la storia di quando da bambino ti ho chiesto di arrestare l’uomo nero! Lo hai raccontato anche al professor Harris al primo anno! – 

Allo sceriffo cadde la forchetta nel piatto, la sua bocca era rimasta aperta per lo stupore: Stiles aveva ricordato un altro tassello del puzzle della sua memoria. Lo sceriffo si era alzato e aveva abbracciato il figlio che per poco non si strozzò con il pezzo di carne che stava masticando, i suoi ricordi tornavano all’improvviso, nemmeno se ne rendeva conto. 

Erano passati un paio di giorni da quando Derek e Stiles si erano incontrati, il lupo si era tenuto lontano nonostante Scott gli avesse detto che non si sarebbe opposto. Più volte aveva sentito come un bisogno di andare a controllare Stiles però tutte le volte lo aveva represso fino a cancellarlo. 

Era ancora presto per avvicinarsi a lui, aveva capito che i suoi occhi erano l’ancora del ragazzo per chiudere la sua porta, però non era necessaria la sua presenza, lo aveva constatato una notte andando a controllare come stesse il ragazzo: lo aveva trovato che dormiva serenamente. Aveva provato a non pensarci, si era ripetuto che per lui era la cosa migliore, però quando se lo ripeteva le parole stonavano terribilmente nella sua testa e un ringhio basso usciva dalla sua gola, senza una vera ragione per lui. 

Quella mattina era uscito per i fatti suoi, aveva solo sentito il bisogno di aria. Aveva girato per tutta la città ed alla fine si era ritrovato davanti la scuola dei ragazzi. Impossibile fermare i ricordi che si erano costruiti negli ultimi anni: l’urlo di Scott per attirare l’alfa, per esempio. In realtà non era stato quello il ricordo a venirgli in mente per primo, solo che quello era collegato alla prima volta in cui Stiles lo aveva chiamato “Sourwolf”.

 

Stiles aveva passato tutta la mattina a sbuffare annoiato e a giocare con un penna facendola passare fra le dita, Scott sapeva che quel gesto voleva dire che la sua testa stava formulando ipotesi a mille su un qualcosa che non aveva nulla a che fare con la scuola e solitamente con il mondo umano, solo che con la certezza che lui non ne fosse a conoscenza, il motivo poteva essere solo uno: Derek Hale. 

Sapeva che doveva mettere da parte il suo essere protettivo nei suoi confronti, però non capiva come fosse possibile che, nonostante non ricordasse nulla, Stiles andasse sempre a finire con il pensiero al suo ex Alpha. Davvero i suoi sentimenti erano così grandi?

La rabbia stava nuovamente crescendo, era più forte di lui, il pensiero di Derek gli faceva solo venire in mente l’incidente facendogli perdere il controllo. 

Come se Stiles sapesse che qualcosa non andasse in Scott, d’istinto aveva soccorso l’amico portandolo fuori l’aula, com’era accaduto l’ultima volta, Scott l’aveva allontanato ed era scappato via. 

A Derek non era sfuggito tutto quel trambusto che il nuovo Alpha stava creando, non era nemmeno sfuggito il rumore del corpo di Stiles che cadeva a terra perché spinto, quel suono lo aveva raggelato per un momento, gli era sembrato di rivivere l’incidente.

Senza nemmeno rifletterci era corso dentro la struttura per aiutare i due ragazzi. Aveva trovato Stiles che si rialzava, ringraziando il cielo che stesse bene, poi era corso in aiuto a Scott, lo aveva trovato in aula piegato a terra che cercava di riprendere il controllo di se stesso. 

\- Scott! Concentrati su Stiles, ricordi i pomeriggi nel mio loft? – 

\- Si. – Il ragazzo non capiva. – che centra Stiles? – 

\- La tua ancora, Scott, è proteggere le persone che ti stanno accanto.Facevo venire Stiles perché sapevo che tu non gli avresti mai fatto male, non avresti mai permesso a te stesso di perdere il controllo in sua presenza rischiando di fargli male. –

\- Io voglio proteggere Stiles. –

\- Allora riprendi il controllo del lupo. –

Scott aveva chiuso gli occhi, con le orecchie ascoltava i suoni intorno a lui. Poteva ascoltare il professore nella classe accanto che spiegava la lezione, le risate di alcune ragazze che parlavano di un ragazzo carino e poi c’era Stiles, con i suoi battiti accelerati che ripeteva “avanti Scott, riprenditi!”

Il suo migliore amico si stava preoccupando per lui, tifava per lui nonostante non sapesse cosa gli stesse accadendo, nonostante lui gli stesse mentendo. 

Un paio di respiri profondi e il lupo era nuovamente in suo potere. Derek aveva tirato un sospiro di sollievo, sapeva che Scott ce l’avrebbe fatta. Quando raggiunsero Stiles, Scott si era ripreso e stava meglio, però con una scusa si era allontanato da Derek e Stiles. 

\- Perché ho l’impressione che ogni volta che siamo nei guai tu appari sempre? Non è la prima volta, vero? – Stiles aveva ancora la penna fra le mani e la stava torturando. 

\- Posso dire con certezza che anche tu e Scott avete salvato me molte volte. – Derek aveva lentamente sfilato la penna dalle mani di Stiles, vederla girare fra le dita a una velocità che di umano aveva poco l’innervosiva. – e poi non sono la brava persona che credi. – aveva concluso il lupo.

\- È per questo che non vuoi che io ricordi? – Stiles ormai aveva capito che Derek temeva il giorno in cui il ragazzo avrebbe ricordato.

\- Va a lezione Stiles. – Derek aveva rimesso la penna nelle mani del ragazzo e gli aveva dato le spalle. 

Scott non sapeva se fosse possibile ma da quello che vedeva sembrava di sì, la velocità con il quale Stiles muoveva la penna fra le dita era aumentata del doppio rispetto all’ora precedente. 

Non sapeva se la causa erano i piccoli frammenti di memoria che stava riacquistando, ma da qualche tempo stava ritornando il vecchio Stiles e per questo osservarlo diventava meno doloroso. Temeva di averlo perso per sempre, invece lentamente stava tornando da lui. 

Stiles era sempre più frustrato, aveva delle domande e voleva delle risposte, soprattutto voleva capire perché i suoi pensieri andavano sempre in direzione “Derek Hale”. La notte non aveva più problemi nel dormire, aveva scoperto che se prima di addormentarsi si concentrava sui gli occhi di Derek, l’oscurità non lo avrebbe tormentato. Perché per lui quegli occhi erano così importanti?

Derek era tornato nel suo loft, il suono di quel tonfo ancora risuona nella sua testa. La paura che aveva avvolto il suo corpo era sparita non appena aveva visto Stiles rialzarsi e massaggiarsi il fondo schiena per la caduta. Ormai era passato poco più di un mese dall’incidente, un mese da quando tutto era diventato incredibilmente confuso, e lui odiava sentirsi insicuro, non sapere cosa sarebbe accaduto lo tormentava. 

Sapeva che i sentimenti che provava il ragazzo c’erano, lo dimostrava il fatto che ogni volta che stavano vicini, Stiles ricordava qualche dettaglio che riguardava lui, sapeva che era tornato ad essere l’ancora di un umano che aveva stretto un patto con l’oscurità.

Stargli vicino per alimentare nuovamente dei sentimenti che sapeva non avrebbe ricambiato? Non poteva farlo.

Se lui ora si fosse avvicinato a Stiles e le cose fossero andate bene fra loro, che cosa sarebbe accaduto dopo che il ragazzo avrebbe riacquistato la memoria? Lo avrebbe odiato. 

Derek era abituato ad essere odiato, eppure se ripensava agli occhi di Stiles gonfi di lacrime trattenute, all’espressione di dolore sul suo volto, che lui stesso aveva creato, aveva capito che non voleva essere odiato dal ragazzo. 

Aveva temuto che quei ricordi che aveva insieme al ragazzo fossero andati persi senza poter più tornare. 

Voleva davvero essere cancellato completamente? No. 

Tutte queste domande, queste risposte che la sua mente stava creando al suo posto. Si sentiva chiuso, bloccato, gli mancava l’aria, non riusciva a respirare, ma aveva fatto l’unica cosa che sapeva fare, aveva ringhiato tutta la sua frustrazione.


	8. Sogno

CAP.8

Erano passati ormai mesi da quando Stiles aveva avuto l’incidente che gli aveva portato via la memoria, il ragazzo aveva iniziato a ricordare frammenti di quella che era stata la sua vita tempo prima, con uno strano vuoto che gli creava angoscia. Aveva avuto qualche difficoltà inizialmente ad ambientarsi ad uno stile di vita che lui non riconosceva, lentamente si era ambientato, lentamente aveva riconosciuto tutti i suoi amici e lentamente stava tornando il ragazzo che tutti avevano imparato a conoscere e ad amare. 

Derek si era trovato al centro di questi sviluppi, per quanto si fosse ripetuto che le cose non si sarebbero dovute ripetere, che Stiles sarebbe stato meglio senza di lui, che era stato un bene per il ragazzo dimenticare tutto, per quanto ci avesse realmente provato, aveva fallito. 

Aveva fallito perché l’umano era diventato un elemento importante della sua nuova vita, della vita che aveva conquistato dopo essere tornato un beta. Senza nemmeno accorgersene, aveva trovato un fratello in Scott, degli amici in Isaac e Stiles, anche se l’ultimo ormai si poteva definire il cugino chiassoso che c’è sempre nelle riunioni di famiglia nei giorni di festa. 

Scott alla fine aveva ceduto, fra le minacce della rossa e fra i sentimenti che Stiles stava facendo rinascere nuovamente per il lupo, aveva ceduto e si era messo da parte, osservando da lontano i piccoli passi che il suo migliore amico avrebbe fatto per riavere la vecchia vita con probabili vecchie ferite, che lui avrebbe provato a lenire. 

Questo era il loro rapporto, non era una banale amicizia che si presentava in casi di necessità o se qualcuno aveva voglia di divertirsi. Il loro era un legame che era nato, cresciuto e maturato negli anni, si guardavano le spalle anche senza che l’altro lo sapesse, affrontavano le loro guerre insieme senza che l’altro chiedesse aiuto. 

 

Stiles era nel loft di Derek, era lì da qualche minuto che già si era pentito di esserci andato e cercava di trovare una scusa per tornarsene nella sua stanza che in quel momento gli sembrava il posto più sicuro al mondo. Quella strana sensazione gli sembrava anche familiare. 

Derek era poggiato alla scrivania posta nel centro del loft, guardava Stiles che stava fermo davanti a lui da quasi dieci minuti chiedendosi perché fosse a casa sua. 

\- Stiles? Sai che prima o poi dovrai dire qualcosa? – 

\- Il silenzio è sottovalutato. – Rispose il giovane. Derek non commentò, sentire quella frase da Stiles era davvero qualcosa di irreale, sarebbe anche scoppiato a ridere, però per fortuna non era da lui. 

\- Lo so. Perché sei qua? – 

\- Va bene! Lo so che può sembrarti ridicolo quello che sto per domandarti, anche perché per me lo è. È davvero una cosa assurda e ridicola, dubito che le persone siano davvero capaci di fare una cosa del genere, te l’immagini? Ha! – 

\- Il silenzio è sottovalutato… Stiles va al punto! – Derek aveva sospirato rassegnato, quel ragazzo nervoso sarebbe stato sempre troppo iperattivo e logorroico, aveva iniziato a camminare e a parlare. 

\- Puoi cambiare il colore degli occhi? – 

Derek aveva sgranato gli occhi sentendo quella domanda e maledisse la mente del giovane. Una persona qualunque avrebbe catalogato quell’episodio con un’ “allucinazione”, lui no. Lui non mollava mai, non dava nulla per scontato, indagava e andava a fondo di un qualsiasi fatto che non gli sembrava normale, era una caratteristica che aveva sempre ammirato in quel ragazzo. 

\- Che razza di domanda è? – Derek aveva indossato la maschera che per anni lo aveva accompagnato e che solo nell’ultimo anno aveva gettato. 

\- Quel giorno che eravamo nel bosco tu mi hai detto di guardarti negli occhi, mi hai alzato il viso e sono sicuro di aver visto i tuoi occhi cambiare da verdi a blu. –

\- Stiles…ti stai ascoltando? È assurdo quello che stai dicendo! – 

Il lupo si sentiva in colpa, era la prima volta che mentiva a Stiles così chiaramente. Quando davano la caccia al Kanima,nonostante si odiassero, aveva sempre detto la verità sulle sue intenzioni, voleva uccidere i suoi amici, è vero, però era stato sincero. 

\- Derek. So che state nascondendo qualcosa, lo so. Lo vedo negli occhi di Scott ogni volta che mi guarda, lo vedo negli occhi di mio padre quando gli chiedo qualcosa su cosa facevo prima e lo leggo nei tuoi ogni volta che ci incontriamo. –

\- Hai mai pensato che se lo facciamo è solo per il tuo bene? – 

\- Non mi venire a fare discorsi altruisti, se mi conosci almeno un po’ dovresti sapere che non funzionano con me, ho perso la memoria, non sono diventato stupido. –

Derek poteva percepire i battiti di Stiles aumentare, si stava per arrabbiare, voleva sapere che cosa tutti gli nascondevano, però non spettava a lui a rivelargli ogni cosa che riguardasse il loro secondo mondo. 

\- Va a casa, Stiles. –

\- Odio quando dici in quel modo! È sempre così con te! È tutto un “va a casa, Scott” o “non dovreste essere a scuola?” e perché diamine deve sempre girare tutto intorno a te? – 

Le ultime parole erano state quasi urlate, Derek per tutto il tempo aveva smesso di respirare, ogni parola che il ragazzo aveva pronunciato era stato un pezzo di memoria recuperato, ogni tassello che veniva messo al suo posto era un pezzo del vecchio Stiles che ritornava. Ogni volta che Stiles ritornava, Derek si allontanava. 

Ormai il lupo era sicuro che non appena Stiles avesse recuperato la memoria, lui non avrebbe fatto più parte della vita del giovane e di conseguenza avrebbe perso quella piccola e strana famiglia che aveva ritrovato. 

\- Datti tempo. Stai tornando a ricordare. – una piccola nota di dolore accompagnava quella frase. 

\- Troppo lentamente però. – mentre in quella di Stiles c’era frustrazione.

\- Che fretta hai di ricordare? – 

\- Sono sicuro che se ricordassi, gli incubi sparirebbero. –

\- O magari aumenterebbero. – Sapeva che il suo ricordo sarebbe diventato un incubo per il giovane.

Era stanco di svegliarsi la notte urlando, stanco di cercare di raggiungere risposte che nessuno voleva dargli, stanco di rincorrere degli occhi che non era nemmeno più sicuro che esistessero.

Alcune notti riusciva quasi a controllarli, però altre gli era davvero difficile gestirli, anche se si concentrava sugli occhi verdi prima di addormentarsi, era inutile. 

Credeva che gli occhi verdi che aveva davanti fosse gli stessi che lo salvavano la notte, eppure in quel momento sembrava che nemmeno lo guardassero, sembravano così lontani e irraggiungibili. 

Perché non essere guardato da quegli occhi gli faceva male? 

\- Parliamoci chiaro! – Stiles era avanzato verso Derek, le sue mani avevano smesso di giocare con le chiavi della Jeep ed erano strette a pugno. – Perché non vuoi che io ricordi? È chiaro come il giorno che tu non vuoi che io lo faccia. –

\- Non è così. – Quella domanda lo aveva ferito, lo aveva colpito in pieno e lo aveva fatto sentire colpevole. 

\- Stai quasi ringhiando si può dire, ho ragione, dimmi il perché! – Derek non aveva risposto, aveva sbuffato e incrociato le braccia. – La posa da sourwolf non ti aiuta, sputa il rospo! Non me ne vado senza una risposta. –

\- È colpa mia. –

\- Cosa? – 

\- È colpa mia se hai avuto l’incidente. –

\- Cazzate! – 

Derek non sapeva se dirgli tutto o meno, avrebbe comunque rischiato di perderlo comunque, perché non dirgli la verità? Dirgli che lui era stato meschino verso i suoi sentimenti, che li aveva derisi e calpestati.   
Sentimenti che il ragazzo provava ancora nonostante la perdita di memoria. Involontariamente Stiles gli aveva fatto capire che la sua non era la tipica cotta adolescenziale. 

\- Abbiamo avuto una discussione e tu eri arrabbiato e confuso, non hai guardato la strada perché io ti ho ferito. –

Gli avrebbe detto il giusto, non era pronto ad affrontare un’altra volta uno Stiles che si dichiarava a lui. Uno Stiles che gli apriva il suo cuore. 

\- Idiota! – Stiles sorrise passandosi una mano fra i capelli che per via dell’operazione erano nuovamente corti. – non mi hai gettato sotto l’auto, abbiamo discusso ok, ma non mi hai spinto realmente tu e poi ci sono testimoni che quell’uomo non era un geniaccio alla guida. – 

\- Non sai… –

\- Non so. Hai ragione, ma non te ne farei una colpa, memoria o no. –

Nessuno aggiunse altro alla discussione, Derek aveva fatto capire a Stiles che l’argomento era finito lì e che lui non avrebbe detto più niente. 

Stiles aveva capito che il lupo nascondeva ancora qualcosa, però non insistette oltre. Parlare quel pomeriggio a Derek era costato molto, ammettere una colpa per lui non doveva essere stato facile. 

Quando Stiles rientrò in casa era sereno, non aveva scoperto nulla sugli occhi blu, ma non importava. Derek si era leggermente aperto con lui e, da quello che aveva capito dell’uomo, poteva definirla una vittoria. 

Si stese sul letto perché stanco della giornata e perché non aveva dormito molto la notte precedente. Prima di chiudere gli occhi immaginò Derek nella sua “posa da sourwolf”, quella frase doveva essere stato un ricordo sbloccato. 

Sogno

C’era della nebbia intorno a lui, non riusciva a vedere bene però sentiva delle voci, due persone stavano litigando. 

Stiles seguì il suono delle voci, una era la sua, l’altra era familiare, Per un primo momento non l’aveva riconosciuta, non fin quando quella voce non aveva pronunciato il suo nome: era la voce di Derek. 

Corse sempre più veloce verso loro due, la scena che si trovò davanti lo confuse.

Derek e lui erano davanti al palazzo dell’uomo e stavano discutendo, non capiva su cosa però.

Aveva difronte uno Stiles con gli occhi lucidi, poteva capire di essere stato ferito, sentiva il dolore che aveva provato quel giorno. D’istinto si portò una mano sul petto.

\- Stiles è solo una stupida cotta da ragazzini del liceo, ti passerà, non l’ho nemmeno presa seriamente in considerazione. – Derek lo aveva urlato alle sue spalle. 

\- La macchina l’ho lasciata dall’altra parte della strada, di a Scott che non mi sono sentito bene, vado a casa a far passare la mia inutile e non seria cotta. –

\- Stiles io non… -

Il suono che seguì dopo fece capire a Stiles che quello che stava vivendo non era un sogno, ma il ricordo del suo incidente.

Le domande affollarono la mente del giovane che stava assistendo al giorno in cui perse la memoria. 

Fine sogno.


	9. La verità

CAP.9

 

Quando Stiles riaprì gli occhi era notte, il padre doveva averlo lasciato dormire. La sua pancia brontolava per la cena che non aveva ricevuto. La fame lo aveva fatto scendere, sperando che l’uomo gli avesse lasciato la cena nel forno o in frigo. Mentre raggiungeva la cucina, Stiles ripensava al sogno che aveva fatto, era molto reale e non era la prima volta che sognava un ricordo.

Aveva sognato il giorno dell’incidente, o meglio, lo aveva visto come uno di quei passanti che erano lì, l’immagine dell’auto che gli andava addosso gli fece venire qualche brivido di freddo di terrore, riviverlo lo aveva spaventato. Un'altra cosa che lo faceva riflettere era la discussione con Derek, non l’aveva capita, parlavano di sentimenti e cotte, perché parlare di quell’argomento con Derek poi? Lui non era certo il tipo con il quale confidarsi. 

Nel forno aveva trovato il piatto di carne con delle patate come contorno, dopo avergli dato una breve riscaldata lo ripulì come uno che non mangiava da giorni. Dopo aver mangiato tornò nella sua stanza e si mise al computer, però qualcosa non andava bene. Stiles sentiva che mancava ancora qualcosa a quel ricordo incompleto, l’idea di andare a chiedere all’Hale gli aveva sfiorato la mente ma era sicuro che l’uomo non gli avrebbe detto nulla, per il suo migliore amico era lo stesso, era certo che non avrebbe parlato.

La mattina il padre lo aveva trovato seduto al computer a giocherellare con una penna. I tic nervosi erano aumentati dalla perdita di memoria, solo perché il ragazzo aveva fretta di ricordare: riacquistata la memoria sarebbe tornato ai suoi normali livelli di iperattività. 

Stiles aveva trovato una scusa perché per quel giorno non aveva voglia di andare a lezione, l’emicrania era diventata un’ottima amica e, soprattutto dopo l’incidente, aveva imparato ad usarla come scusa per non andare a lezione e restare a casa a giocare con qualche videogame. 

Non appena lo sceriffo uscì per andare a lavoro, Stiles attese qualche minuto per sicurezza ed uscì da casa anche lui, non aveva voglia di stare chiuso dentro. L’estate ormai era alle porte e le belle giornate ti strappavano dalla monotonia del pigiama e delle console. 

Sapeva dove andare, nel luogo che stranamente lo faceva sentire in pace con il mondo: la vecchia villa Hale. Quella parte del bosco fungeva da tranquillante per lui e la sua testa, la prima volta che era andato aveva trovato Derek e aveva incontrato gli occhi blu, le altre volte invece era stato solo con se stesso. 

 

Derek non aveva chiuso occhio per tutta la notte, la presenza del giovane si faceva ancora sentire per il suo loft. Ripensare alla conversazione lo agitava.

Stiles lo aveva davvero perdonato? No, non era il vero Stiles a parlare, era il ragazzo gentile che non lo conosceva davvero. 

Il vero umano si sarebbe infuriato e gli avrebbe urlato contro tutto quello che pensava realmente, com’era successo con la Blake, quello che gli aveva sempre sputato addosso la verità dei suoi pensieri, quello che aveva imparato ad amarlo per quello che era e che lui aveva ucciso. 

Qualcosa continuava a muoversi nel petto del lupo, sembrava che una qualche strana creatura si stesse facendo strada per poi uscire squarciandoglielo, in alcuni istanti poteva sentire un dolore fitto e intenso. 

Infastidito si alzò dal letto per raggiungere la sua vecchia villa, quel posto era un toccasana per la sua anima, sembrava che i suoi demoni si quietassero in quel posto, forse perché incontravano i demoni del suo passato.

Non si sorprese nel trovare il ragazzo seduto lì, sembrava quasi che l’avesse dato per scontato. Sapeva che quella pseudo confessione lo aveva scosso e per un primo momento aveva pensato di tornare dietro, Stiles non lo aveva ancora visto, ma s’impose di non scappare e raggiunse l’umano sedendosi al suo fianco. 

Stiles non disse nulla riguardo la presenza dell’uomo, in fondo quella era la sua vecchia casa e faceva parte di un passato che non gli apparteneva più. Anche lui aveva una situazione simile, intorno aveva volti e dettagli di una vita che non gli apparteneva più.

\- Ho sognato l’incidente. – Stiles aveva sentito il bisogno di dirglielo, di essere sincero nei confronti di Derek. – però non ho capito la lite, ho sentito il dolore che ho provato quel giorno però non capisco, perché abbiamo litigato? – 

I battiti di Derek avevano accelerato, l’aria intorno a lui era diventata pesante, nemmeno prima di una battaglia si sentiva così ansioso. 

\- Dovrai scoprirlo da solo. –

Derek si era alzato e stava scappando un’altra volta, poteva ordinarsi di non farlo tutte le volte che voleva, però le sue paure erano più forti, vincevano sempre su di lu. Si stava odiando ancora e sempre di più, poteva rivedere lo sguardo di delusione che aveva quel giorno Stiles, poteva rivedere la delusione sul suo volto. 

Una mano lo aveva afferrato, Stiles lo aveva fermato e costretto a girarsi per guardarlo dritto in faccia. 

\- Non so cosa sia accaduto o cosa io ti abbia fatto per farti scappare da me, però adesso abbiamo una possibilità per ricominciare da zero. – 

\- Non possiamo Stiles, io non posso. –

\- Cazzo… perché? – Stiles aveva stretto la presa sul braccio del lupo e quella domanda l’aveva ringhiata. 

Derek afferrò la testa del ragazzo e fece congiungere le loro labbra. Stiles sgranò gli occhi, però non riuscì a muoversi. Ad un certo punto il suo corpo da rigido si sciolse, la mano che stringeva il braccio del lupo lasciò la presa per scivolare via. 

\- Perché tu desideravi questo ed io non sono capace di dartelo. – 

Aveva sussurrato Derek dopo aver interrotto quel contatto. Non se ne accorse o diede la colpa al momento, ma staccarsi dal ragazzo gli era costato molta forza, subito dopo Derek lo aveva lasciato andare e dandogli le spalle era ritornato verso la sua auto. 

\- Non mi pare che tu ora abbia avuto difficoltà. – 

Stiles credeva di averlo detto fra sé, non pensava che Derek avrebbe potuto ascoltarlo e che le sue parole avrebbero alimentato la creatura che si stava facendo strada nel suo petto. 

Il ragazzo rimase fermo a guardare il lupo sparire fra gli alberi, quel gesto lo aveva fatto sentire come se fosse appena uscito da un incontro di pugilato, ovviamente lui era quello che era stato sconfitto. 

Quello che rimane steso a terra, che ascolta la voce dell’abito contare fino a dieci, che non ha più le forze per lottare, che se anche volesse farlo non potrebbe perché tutto il corpo è dolorante a causa dei colpi e di scosse di dolore, gli occhi gonfi che non sopportano nemmeno la luce. 

Alla fine tornò a casa riflettendo su quello che era accaduto. Era uscito sconfitto da una battaglia che lui neanche ricordava di aver lottato, nonostante adesso alcune cose gli fossero chiare, come il comportamento di Derek che lo allontanava sempre, o il fatto che il suo ricordo lo tranquillizzasse la notte, altre non le capiva. Domande nuove nascevano nella sua testa confondendolo ancora di più.

 

Derek era tornato nel suo loft, nonostante il sole lo riempisse di luce e di colore, lui si sentiva avvolto da un buio freddo. 

Stiles aveva ragione: non aveva avuto nessuna difficoltà nel compiere quel gesto, gli era venuto naturale. Non sapeva come spiegargli che lui non poteva dargli quello che voleva, che non ne era capace e che era la persona sbagliata alla quale dedicare i suoi sentimenti, sarebbe stato capace solo di bruciarli.

Avrebbe bruciato la purezza di quell’anima.

Baciarlo era stato avventato, però era servito a chiarirgli cosa esattamente fosse accaduto fra loro e perché lui temeva i suoi ricordi, però da quel momento si sarebbero messi entrambi l’anima in pace, sarebbero andati entrambi per le loro strade e le loro vite sarebbero state divise. 

Che quel bacio fosse stato un addio? Forse.

La notte aveva avvolto la città, le stelle cominciavano ad apparire nell’oscurità per portare un po’ di luce e calore in quel manto nero e freddo che era il cielo notturno. 

Stiles non riusciva a dormire, come poteva farlo? Le labbra di Derek erano ancora vive sulle sue. 

Se Derek l’avesse baciato prima dell’incidente, avrebbe dimenticato il bacio? Questa domanda era nata spontanea mentre il ragazzo continuava a guardare lo spicchio di Luna che sembrava sorridergli timida. 

Derek era fuori dal loft loft, appoggiato al muretto di quello che teoricamente sarebbe dovuto essere il balcone dell’appartamento, ogni tanto dimenticava di averlo. 

Anche lui stava guardando la Luna, però a lui non sorrideva, aveva smesso di sorridergli da tanto tempo, da quando le sue mani avevano iniziato a macchiarsi di sangue e il colore dei suoi occhi era diventato blu acciaio. 

Non era la Luna a tormentarlo in quel momento, erano le labbra del giovane, il loro calore bruciava ancora sulle sue. 

Se lo avesse baciato prima dell’incidente, lo avrebbe ricordato come il colore dei suoi occhi? Derek scacciò la domanda scuotendo la testa. 

Due persone stavano guardando la stessa luna che appariva diversa ai loro occhi, o meglio, alla loro anima.


	10. Lo sei ancora?

Stiles era seduto a mensa. Da qualche minuto osservava le persone intorno a sè e quelle sedute al suo fianco. Apprezzava lo sforzo che i suoi amici facevano per accettare la sua nuova situazione, dopo qualche mese era il minimo. Eppure ancora veniva paragonato al precedente Stiles!

Lo aveva capito perché ogni volta che diceva e faceva qualcosa di diverso, gli altri si guardavano imbarazzati o preoccupati per il gesto compiuto o per la frase detta o non detta. 

Quello stesso sguardo lo vedeva anche nello sceriffo ogni tanto, però poi l’uomo scuoteva la testa e sorrideva sereno, si capiva che anche lui stava facendo un grande sforzo per accettare il cambiamento.

Cosa c’era di diverso fra me e lui? Stiles negli ultimi giorni si faceva questa domanda, soprattutto quando vedeva la sua immagine riflessa su uno specchio o su qualche superficie. 

Aveva posto la domanda a Scott però l’amico aveva cambiato discorso, riuscendoci davvero male che alla fine il giovane umano scoppiò a ridere, così andò dall’unica che era sincera con lui, la dolce Lydia Martin. Quella ragazza sapeva davvero come trattare il ragazzo, con sincerità. 

“Eri un disastro! Parlavi troppo e non stavi mai fermo, molte volte ti avrei gettato dalla finestra!” la risposta onesta della rossa. “Hai fatto questa domanda a Derek?” La ragazza pose la domanda quasi sussurrandola.

Derek. Stiles non lo vedeva da qualche settimana. Non lo stava evitando, solo che non aveva idea di come doveva comportarsi, non sapeva come avrebbe reagito il vecchio Stiles. 

Magari anche Derek si aspettava un comportamento diverso da quello che il nuovo ragazzo stava avendo. Lo Stiles di adesso si era semplicemente allontanato, quello vecchio magari avrebbe fatto una maggiore pressione? 

Anche gli occhi di Derek avrebbero avuto quello sguardo quasi sul deluso?

Iniziava ad odiare quello sguardo che diceva “Vabbè dai, non sei più in te.” 

Riceverlo da Derek sarebbe stata una pugnalata dritta nel petto. Forse per questo aveva preso le distanze? Per paura di essere compatito anche da lui? Probabilissimo. 

Ringraziando il cielo Stiles accolse la fine della giornata scolastica con grande gioia e dando un saluto vago ai compagni scappò dall’edificio per ritornare a casa e chiudersi nella stanza fino al mattino dopo. 

La casa era buia, il padre non era rientrato ancora. Memoria o no, quella sensazione di angoscia che la casa vuota trasmetteva doveva essere la stessa per entrambi gli Stiles. Con la testa bassa era salito direttamente nella sua stanza, con una mano lanciò lo zaino ai piedi del letto e con l’altra accese contemporaneamente la luce. 

\- Cristo! Che ci fai seduto sulla mia finestra? – Stiles fece un passo indietro spaventato per l’improvvisa figura del lupo che la luce della stanza aveva evidenziato. 

\- Ti aspettavo? – 

\- Lo stai chiedendo a me, sourwolf? Perché non sono io quello che è entrato da una finestra nella tua stanza. Un momento… Sei entrato dalla finestra? Come diamine hai fatto? Lascia stare… non mi risponderesti, che ci fai qua? - Stiles dopo aver parlato da solo e gesticolato per tutta la stanza, si sedette sul letto.

\- Controllavo. – Rispose facendo spallucce.

\- Cosa? – Stiles non capiva il significato di quel “controllavo”. 

\- Se stavi bene, sono due settimane che non ti si vede in giro. – 

Derek in quelle due settimane era stato per i fatti suoi, ne aveva bisogno. 

Non perché era una cosa da lui quella di stare lontano da tutti, ma perché era stata una necessità. 

Il peso di quel semplice e banale bacio pesava ancora sul suo petto. 

Il ricordo gli graffiava l’anima. 

\- Era da me? Era da me “farmi vedere in giro”? Sembra che le persone intorno a me si aspettino un comportamento diverso da quello che ho. Lo riesco a vedere nei loro occhi. Si vede chiaramente la delusione e il dispiacere quando dico o faccio qualcosa che non sarebbe da me. Per te è anche così? – Stiles non lo guardava negli occhi, temeva che quel piccolo sfogo non era da lui. 

Questo piccolo sfogo aveva dato un altro colpo al lupo. Per lui non era così, perché in qualche modo il vecchio Stiles usciva fuori quando loro due erano nella stessa stanza, anche se in piccole dosi. I piccoli gesti che faceva non gli erano sfuggiti: il torturarsi le mani, passare la mano fra i capelli, anche se erano nuovamente corti, il parlare tanto e dire cose senza rendersi minimamente conto del peso che potevano avere.

\- No, per me non è così. Credo che tu sia sempre Stiles, qualsiasi cosa tu dica o faccia. Da te non mi aspetto niente di diverso. –

Stiles alzò la testa e lo guardò dritto negli occhi, poteva vedere la verità delle sue parole. 

\- Grazie! – Disse dopo qualche secondo di silenzio. 

\- Perché mi ringrazi? – Derek non era mai stato a suo agio con i ringraziamenti.

\- Non lo so, il silenzio mi metteva a disagio. –

\- Il solito idiota. – Stiles sorrise per “il solito”.

\- Dopo l’ultima volta che ci siamo visti, non sapevo come comportarmi. Ho ricordato quasi tutto dell’incidente, della piccola discussione e tu comunque mi avevi detto come stavano realmente le cose. Ho pensato che forse sarebbe stato meglio per entrambi se le nostre strade per un po’ non s’incrociassero. Anche perché è un po’ imbarazzante… voglio dire, tu hai un ricordo di me innamorato di te e se ho capito bene a te non andava bene e… -

\- Lo sei ancora? – Derek interruppe quello strano discorso di Stiles, non aveva capito bene dove volesse andare a parare, ma non stava promettendo nulla di nuovo. Gli stava dicendo addio?

\- Cosa? – Sembrò che Stiles scese dalle nuvole. 

\- Sei ancora innamorato di me, Stiles? – 

Quel discorso a Derek gli stava mettendo qualche ansia. Il mostro che sembrava addormentato nel suo petto si era risvegliato. Interromperlo con quella domanda per lui non era stata una mossa intelligente. E se avesse risposto di sì? Lo avrebbe ferito nuovamente? Gli avrebbe fatto rivivere lo stesso dolore?

\- Wow…che domanda diretta, non me l’aspettavo da te sinceramente. – 

Stiles era nervoso, si era fatto anche lui quella domanda in quelle settimane, ma la risposta non era mai stata chiara, era confusa ed agitata. Provava qualcosa per Derek?

\- Puoi anche non rispondere. –

Derek era tranquillo agli occhi di Stiles, però dentro di lui in realtà c’era agitazione e ansia. Si era pentito della domanda che era uscita fuori dalle sue labbra senza nemmeno rendersene conto. Con l’ultima frase che aveva pronunciato voleva dare fine a quel discorso. Voleva ma temeva la risposta.

\- Non lo so, mi sono posto la stessa domanda e la mia risposta è sempre stata la stessa. Perché tornare ad innamorarmi di qualcuno che ha chiaramente detto che per me non proverà mai nulla? E’ come conoscere il finale di un libro senza averlo mai aperto. No, non credo. – 

\- Già. – Aveva fatto una domanda ed aveva ottenuto la risposta. 

Una risposta che lo aveva confuso perché i suoi sensi da lupo avevano percepito un cambiamento nella voce e nel corpo del ragazzo. La voce diceva di no, ma il corpo aveva detto di sì. 

Il cellulare del ragazzo iniziò a suonare. Distolse lo sguardo da Derek per un solo secondo e il lupo sparì dalla stanza.

Il ragazzo si avvicinò alla finestra, guardò prima sotto e poi il suo sguardo si perse nella riserva. 

Che fosse andato alla villa? 

Preferì lasciar correre. Quella visita lo aveva risollevato dal morale nero con il quale era tornato a casa. Aveva mentito e temette che l’uomo se ne fosse accorto. 

La sua risposta era sempre stata positiva ogni volta che si poneva la domanda.


	11. Quale preferisci?

CAP.11

 

Derek si chiese se Stiles gli avesse mentito spontaneamente o se veramente non era a conoscenza della risposta che il suo corpo e i suoi gesti gli avevano dato. 

Non importava molto, la risposta che aveva ottenuto non rendeva la situazione più semplice.

“Perché tornare ad innamorarmi di qualcuno che ha chiaramente detto che per me non proverà mai nulla?” 

Davvero aveva pensato una cosa simile? Questa era la domanda che Derek si pose. 

Non importava, quella risposta lo aveva in qualche modo deluso e amareggiato. Non si chiese il perché di quelle amare sensazioni, fece un grosso respiro e raggiunse il suo loft. Quel posto era come il castello nero di una bestia, illuminato solo durante il giorno tramite l’enorme finestra. Più volte aveva pensato di prendere delle tende e coprire quella luce calda che lui non meritava. 

Nei giorni successivi quella frase continuò a tormentarlo. L’impressione di averlo perso definitivamente era quasi diventata una certezza.

Quasi come se avesse accettato l’idea di una vita senza Stiles, Derek proseguì per la sua strada, certo che il ragazzo stesse facendo lo stesso. Magari un giorno si sarebbero incontrati nuovamente, magari dopo che Stiles avesse completamente riacquistato la memoria si sarebbe precipitato da lui per mandarlo al diavolo ufficialmente.

Rientrò nel loft dopo essere andato a comprare qualcosa da mettere sotto i denti, e non appena aprì l’enorme porta di ferro quello che vide e sentì lo fece rimanere bloccato sulla soglia. 

\- Stiles? – 

\- Scott mi ha detto che casa tua è sempre aperta e aspettare fuori mi seccava. – 

Ogni volta che la sua mente dava per scontato che le loro strade non si sarebbero mai incrociate, quel ragazzo faceva qualcosa che distruggeva le sue poche certezze. 

\- Perché stai sulla pota? È casa tua Derek. – Stiles l’osservava confuso. 

\- Perché sei qua? – Derek chiuse la porta ed avanzò verso Stiles che era appoggiato alla scrivania. Posò la busta e si mise poco distante dal ragazzo. 

\- Sono passati un paio di giorni e non volevo farti preoccupare, sai… “farmi vedere in giro” ricordi? – 

\- Hai ricordato altro? –

\- Qualcosa. – Stiles fece spallucce. 

\- Tipo? – Derek era solo curioso dei progressi del giovane, quello che temeva era stato ricordato in parte. 

\- “Questa è proprietà privata” – Stiles lo aveva citato imitandolo goffamente. 

\- Ti strappo la gola con i denti? Non l’hai ricordato? Perché sono sicuro che non mi prenderesti in giro! – 

\- Oddio no! Lo faresti davvero? – Il sopracciglio di Derek alzato e lo sguardo serio avevano risposto per lui e avevano zittito il giovane. – Se io ricordassi tutto, cambierebbe qualcosa? Voglio dire…tutti non aspettano altro che io ricordi, una parte di me non desidera altro, ma l’altra mi dice che è meglio così, che in fondo non c’è fretta, è come se per la prima volta posso rispondere sinceramente “sto bene”. Però poi arriva la paura… -

\- Paura? – Derek era stato in silenzio ascoltando pazientemente che Stiles finisse, però quella parola lo spaventò in qualche modo. 

\- Paura che quel poco di buono, di pace e di rapporti che in qualche modo ho “ricucito”, saltino. – 

\- Rapporti ricuciti? In che senso? – 

\- Ricordo che prima con mio padre non mi parlavo, non so il motivo però ora è tutto cancellato e siamo nuovamente uniti. Anche con te, dubito che prima fra noi funzionasse così. –

Derek si perse per un attimo nei flash e nei ricordi di quello che era il loro rapporto. Per quanto le cose fossero cambiate la fiducia c’era, il prendersi una pallottola l’uno per l’altro anche, però non era lo stesso di quello che si stava creando in quei mesi. – no, non era così. – il lupo alla fine diede ragione al giovane. 

\- Tu quale preferisci? Quale Stiles ti manca o ti mancherebbe se dovessi tornare il vecchio Stiles…. Sì beh, hai capito! - 

Derek rimase bloccato da quella domanda. La bocca non si apriva per dare una risposta sensata semplicemente perché non ne aveva una. Non esisteva una risposta.  
Stiles lo osservò per alcuni secondi, quasi compiaciuto del panico che aveva creato nell'uomo e se ne andò dicendo che gli avrebbe dato del tempo per trovare una risposta. 

Stiles era nella sua Jeep e serenamente stava rientrando a casa. Quella sera toccava a lui cucinare e il menù che aveva in testa era rigorosamente leggero e al vapore. Lo sceriffo aveva provato ad approfittare della mancata memoria del figlio, ma fallì. 

Per tutto il tempo che era stato ai fornelli Stiles, era stato anche al telefono con il suo migliore amico. La loro amicizia sembrava quasi che fosse diventata ancora più solida in quei mesi. 

\- Va bene Scott, domani ti aiuterò con chimica! – Stiles era rassegnato alla strana voglia di studiare di Scott, aveva ricordato che non era il suo forte, ma che aveva promesso alla madre che si sarebbe impegnato. 

\- Grazie amico! Questa sera devo uscire con Kira! – 

\- Mi raccomando per la luna piena! – Stiles lo disse senza riflettere. 

\- Come? – Scott perse qualche battito. 

\- Non so come sia uscita questa frase. A domani, Scott. –

Il giovane chiuse la chiamata ripensando alla frase senza senso che aveva detto, ma non ebbe molto tempo per rifletterci, lo sceriffo rientrò proclamando la sua enorme fame e lamentandosi subito dopo aver visto il menù. 

Dopo aver cenato e ripulito la cucina, la meta di Stiles fu il letto. Quel giorno non aveva fatto molto però la stanchezza si fece sentire come se avesse giocato una partita di basket professionale. 

La notte non fu sua amica. Ogni tanto a tradimento qualche incubo lo andava a trovare, ma non era parte dell’oscurità, erano frammenti di memoria, quei momenti in cui si era trovato faccia a faccia con la morte. Quella sera era toccato al periodo del Kanima, un flash di tutte le volte che se l’era trovato davanti, la scena della piscina in qualche modo lo aveva confortato, la presenza di Derek gli donava sempre una sorte di calore. Il ricordo slittò alla centrale, anche lì era in pericolo ma non dal Kanima, Isaac aveva perso il controllo e anche lì Derek lo aveva salvato. 

Erano ricordi frammentati, Stiles li catalogava come incubi e non pezzi di un puzzle che si stava lentamente ricostruendo.

Per alcuni troppo velocemente e per altri troppo lentamente, le vacanze di primavera erano giunte. Sarebbe stata una sola settimana senza vedere professori e libri, per i ragazzi era davvero una magra consolazione, per loro però erano delle vacanze che anticipavano quelle estive che sarebbero state più lunghe. 

Scott e Stiles avevano già un programma loro personale per come trascorrere quelle brevi vacanze, programma che non era ben visto dai loro genitori, questo però non interessava ai giovani. 

Derek nel suo castello nero e stava ancora pensando alla sua risposta. Dopo che Stiles era andato via lasciandolo in pedi alla scrivania, il lupo aveva preso la busta e seccatamente aveva consumato la sua cena. 

Durante la notte il suo sonno era stato agitato, la domanda gli ronzava nella testa, anche a lui dei flash del loro passato fecero visita, ricordandogli cos’era prima per lui Stiles e cos’era diventato dopo. 

Quando aprì gli occhi il giorno dopo, per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo, la notte gli aveva davvero portato consiglio. 

Derek aveva la risposta.


	12. Domande e risposte

CAP.12

Derek era andato alla villa, questa volta però era entrato dentro e si guardava intorno ricordando come fosse prima dell’incendio, ma neanche quei ricordi riuscirono a distrarlo dal giovane. 

Salire al primo piano era impossibile per una persona umana ma, anche se le scale avevano ceduto ed erano a pezzi sul piano terra, di certo esse non avrebbero fermato un lupo. Con qualche salto si ritrovò al piano di sopra e raggiunse la sua vecchia stanza. 

Derek conosceva il nome del mostro nel suo petto, e forse aveva capito cosa gli stava accadendo, però non avrebbe ripetuto gli stessi errori, non avrebbe permesso alla storia di ripetersi. 

Non era un vero e proprio mostro, era un vuoto, la mancanza di un qualcosa che aveva perso e non aveva più ritrovato. Per ironia, era come se avesse dimenticato una parte della sua vita, rimossa completamente. 

Era vero, la notte precedente gli aveva suggerito una risposta, ma era davvero quella? 

Le dita del lupo accarezzarono un vecchio cassettone distrutto dal tempo più che dall’incendio. Era rimasto per quasi un anno in quella casa dopo essere tornato in città, però aveva sempre evitato la sua stanza, non per nostalgia o altro, ma per il semplice fatto che quella stanza aveva smesso di appartenergli anche prima dell’incendio, prima di completare la scuola, per essere precisi. Aveva smesso di essere la sua stanza nello stesso momento in cui i suoi occhi erano diventati blu. 

Tu quale preferisci? Quale Stiles ti manca o ti mancherebbe se dovessi tornare il vecchio Stiles…. Sì beh, hai capito! 

\- Idiota! Non esiste uno Stiles vecchio o nuovo, sei sempre e solo tu! Il solito ragazzino idiota con mille paure, con una parlantina odiosa e con il vizio di fare domande che non dovresti. –

Nel sussurrare quelle parole si chiese se davvero avesse dovuto dargli una risposta, però si disse che se Stiles avesse voluto veramente una risposta sarebbe tornato da lui a chiederglielo. 

Una volta, l’idea che quel ragazzino gli stesse fra i piedi lo innervosiva, lo agitava perché era il suo opposto. Conoscevano il dolore della perdita, ma avevano solo quello in comune ed era anche l’unico argomento di cui non si sarebbero mai messi a parlare. 

Derek uscì dalla villa sapendo che le vacanze erano iniziate per i ragazzi e che probabilmente le avrebbero passate davanti ai videogiochi, quindi per lui sarebbe stata una settimana tranquilla, senza loro che gli piombavano in casa con qualche stupido problema adolescenziale. 

Ogni suo pensiero fu distrutto quando vide la Jeep di Stiles parcheggiata sotto il suo palazzo. Si chiese se quella di presentarsi a casa sua fosse un’ abitudine che stava tornando con la memoria. 

Mosse un piede, però una paura improvvisa lo bloccò. 

Stiles era nel suo loft, avrebbe dovuto dargli una risposta? 

Non voleva affrontare quell’argomento, odiava dover parlare di un qualcosa che lo metteva a disagio in quel modo, lo faceva sentire debole e nudo. 

L’immagine di Stiles che lo aspettava però lo sbloccò, non voleva deluderlo per l’ennesima volta, così fece un grosso sospiro e salì nel suo appartamento. 

Quando aprì la porta sembrò che qualcuno gli avesse scoccato un dardo dritto nel petto: Stiles non era da solo, era insieme a Scott. Si diede dell’idiota per essersi sentito deluso. Aveva dato per scontato, forse aveva anche sperato, che Stiles fosse solo e che fosse andato lì per avere una risposta.

\- Che ci fate voi due qua? – Derek si costrinse a tornare in sé. 

\- Derek! Indovina? – Derek aveva fatto qualche passo verso i due ragazzi seduti sul divano.

\- Cosa Scott? – Guardò Stiles cercando di capire che cosa stava accadendo. 

\- Stiles ricorda che siamo lupi! – Scott si era alzato contento. Non dover condividere quel dettaglio lo stava davvero uccidendo dentro! Sbuffò ripensando che l’idea di non dire nulla era stata sua. 

\- Che cosa ricordi esattamente? – Lo sguardo andò nuovamente su Stiles che era rimasto seduto e non aveva ancora detto nulla. 

\- Poco e nulla. È accaduto mentre stavamo giocando, è stato un flash! So chi è cosa e basta. –

\- Siete piombati in casa mia per questo? Non avete le vostre vacanze da vivere? –

\- Quello che ho detto anch’io a Scott! Ha voluto smettere di giocare per venire qua a dirtelo! – All’ex Alpha non sfuggì il tono di Stiles. Era seccato di essere a casa sua?

Derek si era rilassato un po’ di più. Si era reso conto che era stato un po’ troppo nervoso e aggressivo nei loro confronti. Si sedette sul tavolino davanti al divano e cominciò a fare qualche domanda per capire esattamente quanti pezzi di memoria avesse realmente riacquistato Stiles. 

Dopo una lunga chiacchierata e dopo varie teorie e discussioni su quale ricordo si era sbloccato in Stiles, i due ragazzi lasciarono l’appartamento del lupo. 

Il morale dell’umano non era migliorato nemmeno un po’ da quando aveva messo piede nel loft. Scott sembrava non notarlo e per una volta Stiles fu grato alla disattenzione dell’amico. 

Aveva ricordato la verità su di loro e si era sentito tradito e ingannato. Come avevano potuto nascondergli una cosa del genere? Gli avevano anche dato del pazzo quando aveva detto di aver visto il colore degli occhi di Derek cambiare da verde a blu. 

Il ricordo degli occhi del lupo gli fece perdere un battito. 

Aveva riaccompagnato Scott a casa e senza pensare più a nulla, o almeno ci aveva provato, era andato dritto a casa sua. La giornata era iniziata bene ed era finita male. Una cosa normalissima nella vita di una teenager, anche se comprendeva ricordarsi che il tuo migliore amico è un lupo mannaro. 

\- Se tu eri seccato che noi eravamo in casa tua, come dovrei sentirmi io secondo te? – Stiles trovò Derek in casa sua. 

\- Sei seccato dalla mia presenza? – Derek non si era scomposto, era rimasto appoggiato alla finestra. 

\- Rispondi a una domanda con una domanda, sei evasivo sourwolf. –

\- Non volevo nascondertelo, Scott mi ha pregato di non dirti nulla perché voleva proteggerti. – Stiles era rimasto fermo in mezzo alla stanza. Derek aveva capito il motivo del suo umore.

La rabbia, la delusione e la sensazione di tradimento erano spariti non appena Derek aveva detto quelle parole, sapeva che la motivazione dell’amico sarebbe stata un qualcosa con “l’ho fatto per proteggerti”, sentirselo dire però cambiava un po’ le cose. 

\- È proprio da Scott. – commentò Stiles. – sei venuto fin qua per dirmi questo? Potevi dirmelo domani o con un messaggio. – 

\- Eri arrabbiato. Un messaggio non ti avrebbe calmato e aspettare domani ti avrebbe solo fatto impazzire per tutta la notte. – 

Quanto bene lo conosceva, Derek? Erano risposte che si sarebbe aspettato da Scott o dal padre, non da lui, non dall’uomo che lo aveva ferito profondamente. Ricordava ancora il dolore che aveva provato quella notte nel sogno. 

\- Sono i tuoi occhi vero? Quelli che ogni notte mi aiutano a dormire. Sei tu la mia ancora? – Stiles fece qualche passo verso la sedia della scrivania e si sedette.

\- Odio le tue domande. – Sbuffò Derek.

\- Ed io odio le tue mancate risposte. – Rise Stiles. – Mi devi ancora una risposta, ricordi? – Era tranquillo, aveva dato per scontato che non gli avrebbe mai ricevuto una risposta.

Il silenzio era diventato un loro compagno in quella stanza. Derek alzò lo sguardo per leggere qualcosa negli occhi di Stiles. Una scusa per non rispondere, una motivazione per poter lasciare quella stanza e tornarsene nel suo castello buio. 

Negli occhi del ragazzo però non leggeva nulla, erano semplicemente illuminati dal tramonto che proveniva da dietro le sue spalle, la luce arancione sembrava danzare con quella dorata dei suoi occhi. 

Nuovamente quella sensazione sgradevole nel suo petto si fece sentire. Il suo mostro aveva ripreso a graffiare, ormai aveva capito che era semplicemente l’eco di un vecchio ricordo. 

\- Per me sei solo tu, con i tuoi 66Kg di pelle pallida e fragili ossa. Il sarcasmo è la tua unica difesa. -


	13. Proteggiti

CAP.13

 

Derek aspettava una risposta, un qualsiasi cenno che gli facesse capire se quello che aveva detto fosse servito a qualcosa, ma il ragazzo davanti a lui lo guardava con gli occhi sgranati e le lebbra semiaperte come se stesse per parlare. 

Era quello che Derek stava aspettando, che il ragazzo parlasse: temeva che la sua risposta fosse stata fuori luogo, considerando che era una frase che aveva detto qualche volta Stiles. 

Stiles. La sua mente stava elaborando mille azioni e mille frasi da dire, però una parola sembrava urlare nella sua mente: proteggiti!

\- Mi hai lasciato senza parole sourwolf! E’ bello che tu ricordi le mie frasi senza senso. – Stiles si era alzato dalla sedia, stare fermo in quel momento gli risultava difficile, aveva bisogno di camminare o almeno di stare alzato. 

\- Hanno un loro senso se messe in un contesto del genere. – Derek lo aveva osservato per tutto il tempo, per un momento credeva di aver detto l’ennesima frase sbagliata, di averlo nuovamente ferito per il suo mancato tatto o la sua negazione di interagire con chi aveva intorno. 

\- Immagino di sì. – il ragazzo si era seduto sul letto e aveva iniziato a torturare le mani facendole incrociare e guardandosele, era diventato improvvisamente nervoso. 

A Derek non era sfuggito quel cambiamento. Chiedendosi se la causa fosse lui, aveva fatto qualche passo per raggiungerlo e si era piegato in avanti per guardare il ragazzo dritto negli occhi. 

\- Ora che sai cosa sono. – i suoi occhi cambiarono colore. Il suo volto aveva cambiato aspetto. – Come ti comporterai Stiles? Scapperai questa volta? –Stiles aveva ricordato che loro erano lupi mannari, non ricordava però l’aspetto o come avvenisse la trasformazione. 

Derek aveva bisogno di sapere che cosa sarebbe accaduto, qualcosa si era aperto in lui quella sera, non importava se l’avrebbe spaventato o altro, non importava se a essere ferito sarebbe stato lui. Doveva sapere. 

\- Io… Io… Sono molto stanco, vorrei riposare un po’ prima che torni mio padre da lavoro. – Stiles aveva abbassato lo sguardo, le sue mani tremavano e i suoi occhi bruciavano. La parola “proteggiti” continuava a rimbalzare rumorosamente dentro la sua testa. 

Derek stava per prendere le sue mani e stringerle, voleva fermare quel tremore causato da lui, ma quando vide che Stiles le aveva ritirate lasciò perdere e si avviò verso la finestra. 

\- Chiudi la finestra, questa notte pioverà. – Disse prima di andarsene.

 

Quando Stiles rimase solo, le lacrime cominciarono a scendere senza un perché preciso, o almeno così credeva il giovane. 

Piangeva quasi come se il corpo avesse trattenuto quello sfogo per mesi, come se quelle lacrime fossero sempre state lì che aspettavano solo di essere liberate: un dolore vecchio e trattenuto stava cercando libertà.

La stanza si riempì di singhiozzi. Stiles si stese sul letto e provò a farli smettere soffocandoli con il cuscino, era quasi liberatorio sfogarsi in quel modo.

Non capiva il perché ma aveva avuto paura di Derek, non era stata la trasformazione, lo aveva trovato divertente per un secondo. 

E nuovamente quella parola era apparsa nella sua testa “Proteggiti!”

Mentre dava libero sfogo alle lacrime si liberava, ogni goccia portava con sé un ricordo, quasi come se fossero stati rinchiusi lì dentro, cristallizzati nel tempo. 

Una lacrima racchiudeva il ricordo di quando aveva confessato a Scott la verità sui sentimenti che provava per Derek, di come era esploso lasciando a bocca aperta il suo migliore amico, per un secondo sorrise al ricordo dell’espressione che aveva suscitato. 

Una seconda lacrima racchiudeva il ricordo di come Derek aveva accidentalmente scoperto i suoi sentimenti ascoltando l’improvvisa confessione a Scott.

Una terza perla acquosa aveva completato la scena che tempo prima aveva sognato.

L’ultima lacrima aveva portato con sé tutto il dolore. 

Proteggiti da lui. 

 

Il tramonto era sparito, la città era stata quasi avvolta del tutto dal colore della sera, un piccolo vento fresco aveva iniziato ad accarezzare gli alberi e le strade della città. Derek non aveva voglia di tornare al loft, quell’atmosfera di solitudine sarebbe stata troppo pesante da reggere anche per lui.

Il vuoto dentro di lui sembrò crescere a dismisura. Dopo poco, controvoglia, rientrò a casa, le prime gocce avevano iniziato a scendere, picchiettando sul suo viso. 

L’ultima volta che il suo viso si era bagnato era stato per Boyd. 

Anche quel ricordo era legato a Stiles. Un sorriso amaro apparve su quel volto ancora bagnato dalla pioggia, ricordava perfettamente quanto quella piccola stretta lo avesse aiutato a rimanere a galla. 

Era dentro e si guardava intorno: la sua scarsa mobilia, la poca illuminazione proveniva da fuori. Aveva evitato di accendere le luci, non voleva la luce, non ne aveva bisogno. 

Nuovamente quel peso che tempo prima aveva provato si stava facendo risentire, l’aria gli mancava e la testa gli girava. Senza rifletterci due volte andò sul balcone per prendere aria, non importava se la pioggia aveva iniziato a scendere forte. “Meglio così” pensò, aveva bisogno di quel freddo, lui lo meritava. 

Da quella sera tutto sarebbe cambiato, in qualche modo entrambi avevano smosso qualcosa nel loro rapporto, qualcuno aveva fatto un passo avanti, qualcun altro un passo dietro per proteggersi da un dolore di una vita che probabilmente non gli apparteneva più. 

Stiles aveva evitato per quasi tutta la settimana di vacanza Scott e l’intero branco. Aveva ricordato anche quello, chi era cosa insomma, ma non aveva voglia di mettere una maschera e fingere di essere qualcuno che non era, il suo sarcasmo lo aveva abbandonato o semplicemente non ne aveva bisogno al momento.

Non ne aveva bisogno da quando aveva perso la memoria, però se fosse stato in un gioco avrebbe potuto dire che il suo completamento era circa all’ottanta percento: era così che stava calcolando la sua “guarigione”, termine che usavano tutti. 

Termine che lui odiava perché non era malato, aveva semplicemente dimenticato. Solo uno non glielo rinfacciava. Solo uno non lo compativa o biasimava. 

Solo uno. E la sua mente gli urlava di proteggersi da lui. 

Come può una persona essere la cura e il danno allo stesso tempo?

Il giorno dopo sarebbe ricominciata la scuola, da una parte Stiles ne era davvero felice, dall’altra avrebbe dovuto affrontare le domande degli amici e rispondere perché li aveva ignorati. 

Come previsto, Stiles dovette giustificarsi con tutti i suoi amici, trovando scuse e arrampicandosi su qualche specchio era riuscito a convincerli di qualche bugia inventata sul momento, chiedendosi se era anche nello stile del vecchio Stiles fare queste cose. 

\- Che ci fa lui qua? – Stiles aveva intravisto Derek andare in segreteria. 

\- Forse non lo ricordi, anche se Isaac vive da me, legalmente la tutela è sua. –

\- Non lo ricordavo. –

Derek era uscito dall’ufficio e si dirigeva verso i due ragazzi. 

\- Io ho dimenticato di chiedere alcune cose al professore, torno subito. –

Nell’osservare Stiles sparire dentro l’aula Derek ebbe la sua risposta alla domanda che una settimana prima gli aveva posto. 

Sarebbe scappato da lui. 

 

Quello sarebbe stato il loro rapporto? Un susseguirsi di fughe non appena l’altro appariva?

 

Continuava a ripetersi che era giusto così, che il ragazzo aveva fatto la sua scelta, ma i suoi pugni stretti nella tasche della giacca e la leggera nausea che saliva gli dicevano che lui non accettava tutto quello. 

La prima volta avvenne nei corridoi della scuola.

La seconda volta fu casa di Scott, mentre i tre ragazzi ripassavano la lezione per il giorno dopo, Derek era passato per dare i documenti che aveva dovuto firmare per la scuola. Stiles, appena lo aveva visto entrare nell’abitazione McCall, con una scusa era uscito da lì per tornare a casa. 

La terza fu nuovamente a scuola. Stiles aveva iniziato a chiedersi perché Derek fosse rimasto il tutore legale di Isaac, lui ora viveva con Melissa e Scott, perché non cambiare? 

Ogni volta che Derek appariva, Stiles spariva. 

L’umano si era ripetuto più volte di smettere di comportarsi così, però era automatico: quando Derek appariva la sua mente urlava “proteggiti” e lui scappava il più lontano possibile, era una paura irrazionale di un passato che non gli apparteneva più,ormai aveva voltato pagina. 

Era a conoscenza di quei sentimenti, il lupo era anche stato chiaro, baciandolo, aveva detto chiaramente quello che ne pensava, lui non sarebbe mai stato capace di dargli quello che voleva.

Era sdraiato sul suo letto, con una mano dietro la testa e con l’altra tamburellava sulla sua pancia, i pensieri affollavano la sua mente, annoiata si era alzato dal letto, non appena i suoi piedi toccarono terra, anche quelli di qualcun altro toccarono lo stesso pavimento. 

\- Ora dove scapperai, Stiles? – Derek aveva fatto la sua entrata. 

\- Potrei chiudermi in bagno. – Stiles non aveva via di scampo, gli dava le spalle, non aveva la forza di guardarlo in faccia. 

\- Smettila di scappare da me. Non è questo quello che volevo. –

Se solo Stiles si fosse girato in quel momento, avrebbe potuto vedere degli occhi verdi senza più una luce ad illuminarli, spenti dal dolore dovuto a parole dette senza pensarci, a gesti compiuti per paura o per difesa.

\- Non scappo da te. Mi proteggo da te. – Gli occhi cominciarono a bruciargli. 

\- Ti proteggi da me? – 

Stiles si girò lentamente e i suoi occhi si posarono sulla figura di Derek davanti alla finestra. La luce esterna gli impediva di vedere chiaramente, ma con passi lenti si diresse verso Derek e con una mossa decisa lo afferrò dal colletto della giacca e fece unire le loro labbra. 

Derek sgranò gli occhi per il gesto, quelle labbra sulle sue bruciavano come la prima volta. Qualcosa di familiare e nostalgico stava riempiendo quell’enorme vuoto che aveva dentro. 

Per un breve momento sembrò che nella sua anima bruciata un filo di vita fosse ritornato a scorrere. 

\- Perché io voglio questo e tu non puoi darmelo. Ricordi? – Quando Stiles terminò il bacio, diede nuovamente le spalle al lupo – Io ricordo tutto quello che ci riguarda, Derek. - sussurrò prima di scendere sotto.


	14. Paura

CAP.14 

Derek era rimasto nella stanza del ragazzo ancora qualche minuto, il suo corpo sembrava rifiutare di ricevere gli ordini che partivano dal cervello. 

Quasi come se fosse costretto a stare fermo, con la testa iniziò a guardare la stanza. Si rese conto solo in quel momento quanto fosse diversa: da quando Stiles aveva tolto tutti quei poster da ragazzino?

Le pareti erano piene di fili, appunti e foto di casi al quale lavorava, sicuramente aveva iniziato a dare una mano al padre. Il suo lato investigativo era stato una delle cose che aveva notato da subito, il suo essere iperattivo lo aiutava molto a elaborare e ipotizzare mille ipotesi in un secondo. 

Stiles ricordava e non l’odiava, però si proteggeva da lui. 

 

\- Sei ancora qua. – 

Stiles era ritornato con un bicchiere di acqua in mano e lo aveva posato sulla scrivania. Vedere che Derek non era andato via gli aveva messo una certa agitazione, era ovvio che dopo un gesto simile i due si allontanassero per qualche giorno e non si vedessero più: era il “copione” di quei casi. 

Derek lo aveva guardato negli occhi, era vero, non era andato via e non si ere nemmeno reso conto del tempo che era trascorso. Il suo corpo finalmente sembrò reagire, anche se andò verso il lato opposto rispetto a dove sarebbe dovuto andare.

Era a pochi centimetri dal corpo del ragazzo. Nessuno dei due aveva voglia di parlare. I loro occhi erano incatenati, stavano cercando qualcosa che era nascosto nelle profondità delle loro iridi che sembrava brillassero. 

La mano di Derek stava per posarsi sulla guancia del giovane che in un primo momento aveva allontanato la testa, però questa volta Derek non si tirò indietro, con decisione afferrò Stiles dalla nuca e congiunse le loro labbra. 

Stettero fermi per almeno un minuto, entrambi dovevano registrare quello che stava accadendo, e la scena del loro primo bacio si stava ripetendo. 

I loro occhi erano chiusi, quasi stretti a diventare piccole fessure, come se stessero contenendo chissà quale segreto.

Il corpo di Stiles dapprima ghiacciato si stava sciogliendo a causa di quel fuoco che le labbra di Derek gli stavano causando. 

Lo stesso era per Derek, il suo corpo non reagiva, ma si abbandonava a quello che le sue labbra stavano chiedendo in quel momento. 

Le labbra del ragazzo si schiusero per rendere più profondo quel contatto che sembrava così fragile e spaventato nello stesso tempo. Non appena percepito il gesto, Derek fece il secondo passo, con la mano dietro la testa spinse il giovane verso di sé in modo da poter approfondire il bacio. 

Quel contatto era frangibile, impaurito e insicuro. 

Le mani del giovane si erano poggiate sul petto del lupo e stringevano debolmente la sua maglietta. La mano che Derek aveva dietro la testa era scivolata sulla guancia punteggiata di nei e l’altra era andata a stringere il fianco di Stiles. 

Il bacio si era leggermente evoluto, entrambi avevano acquistato abbastanza coraggio da non staccarlo, da perdersi in esso, era puro, ma trasmetteva solo paure e insicurezze che in quel momento stavano provando. 

\- Che cosa voleva dire? – 

Il bacio era stato interrotto per necessità d’aria, ma il contatto fisico era rimasto: i loro visi erano rimasti vicini, i loro occhi non avevano mai spezzato il contatto, per un momento anche durante il bacio li avevano aperti e quello che avevano visto lì dentro li aveva spaventati. 

\- Non lo so. –

Quello ad essere spaventato maggiormente era Derek, specchiarsi negli occhi del ragazzo durante quel contatto lo aveva fatto sentire scoperto. 

Derek aveva fatto un passo dietro, quel calore stava diventando troppo confortevole e piacevole per lui, non doveva permettersi di cedere, non doveva accadere nuovamente. 

\- Scappi o ti proteggi, Derek? – Derek stava per saltare dalla finestra, ma la domanda lo aveva bloccato, quella volta però avrebbe risposto subito. 

\- Entrambi. –

Il lupo sparì, com’era da lui: quel copione non sarebbe mai cambiato o stato stravolto pensò Stiles. 

Stiles stava sorridendo, forse era diventato pazzo, o almeno fu una prima diagnosi che lui stesso si stava diagnosticando, però il sorriso non spariva. Si sentiva un ragazzino di quattordici anni, nonostante le circostanze non fossero migliorate, anzi, forse erano anche andate a peggiore, il suo sorriso non spariva. 

Riprese il bicchiere in mano e bevve in un sorso l’acqua che conteneva, la sua gola era davvero secca. 

\- Lo sapevo… non è più fresca. -

Con il bicchiere vuoto riscese in cucina per prenderne ancora, magari quando sarebbe rientrato in camera avrebbe trovato Derek nuovamente seduto sul suo davanzale: a questo pensava il ragazzo mentre scendeva meccanicamente le scale, passandosi un dito sulle labbra.

 

Derek stava scappando o si stava proteggendo?

Scappava. 

Scappava da cosa esattamente? Da un ragazzo che aveva provato chiaramente che i suoi sentimenti non avevano a che fare con una cotta adolescenziale, che aveva abbattuto le barriere di una perdita di memoria, che dal nulla era riuscito a ritrovarlo.

Stiles aveva fatto di lui un’ancora, un barlume di luce nell’oscurità che lo affliggeva. Lui che viveva in un "castello" perennemente invaso dalle tenebre.

Non sarebbe dovuto scappare, ma avrebbe dovuto corrergli incontro. 

No, non stava scappando, si stava proteggendo. 

Proteggendo dal ripetere la storia con Paige.

Paige. Il suo sangue bruciava ancora sulle sue mani e nei suoi occhi, ogni volta che si rispecchiava e loro brillavano di blu, rivedeva la prima persona che aveva amato morta fra le sue braccia. 

Non importa se l’età e le condizioni fossero differenti, non era la paura che Stiles potesse essere in pericolo o che potesse morire fra le sue braccia, sapeva che non sarebbe mai accaduto. Anche se lui era a contatto con il suo mondo, aveva fiducia in Scott, sapeva che lui non avrebbe mai permesso che Stiles perdesse la vita, proprio come lui.

Era la paura di provare nuovamente quei sentimenti, quelli che ti permettono di provare ogni piccola gioia ad ogni piccolo gesto.

Paura di sorridere insieme a qualcuno, paura di condividere nuovamente un momento felice, paura di stringere una mano e sentire scorrere quel calore per tutto il braccio e che si andava ad espandere nel petto.

Paura.

 

Derek era arrivato nel suo loft, ormai sembrava che quel posto diventasse sempre più freddo e buio, stava rispecchiando sempre di più il padrone. 

Stancamente aveva lanciato la giacca sul divano. I pensieri avevano creato un cerchio intorno alla sua testa che stava iniziando a stringere sempre di più, una doccia calda sembrava una soluzione ideale per scrollarsi tutto quello che in quel momento sembrava pesargli addosso. 

Il getto caldo lo stava facendo rilassare, purtroppo solo per quanto riguardava il fisico; la mente, anima o spirito, erano ancora abbastanza scossi. 

Baciare Stiles era stato un gesto guidato da qualcosa dentro di lui, era sembrata una mossa naturale, come sempre però, le conseguenze si pagano dopo.

Il ricordo delle loro labbra unite provocava qualche fitta simile al dolore, eppure il sapore che aveva sentito era stato piacevole, tanto da fargli serrare le labbra in modo da non poter farle bagnare dall’acqua, un gesto impulsivo per il quale si era dato dell’idiota, il secondo dopo le aveva aperte sospirando. 

Quand’era accaduto esattamente che le cose fra loro erano cambiate così in fretta? 

Ammettere che stava scappando sarebbe stato come ammettere che anche lui provasse qualcosa, che ricambiasse i sentimenti di Stiles.

In quel preciso momento, il getto caldo divenne freddo, il corpo di Derek s’irrigidì: mille scosse cominciarono a salire lungo la sua schiena e il suo cuore prese a battere forte.


	15. lasciarlo andare?

CAP.15

 

Derek rimase sotto la doccia ancora un altro po’, sperando che l’acqua ritornasse almeno tiepida e pesasse di meno sulla sua pelle. Divenne come una pioggia di sassi non appena capì che, in qualche modo, il ragazzo era entrato molto più profondamente nella sua vita, più di quanto lui volesse credere.

Uscito da quella doccia comoda e scomoda nello stesso momento, i suoi pensieri avevano rovinato anche quella. Con i capelli ancora bagnati si sdraiò sul letto. Sarebbe voluto tornare a tre anni fa, quando la sua ancora era la rabbia, quando non si fidava di nessuno se non di sè stesso, che anche in quel momento lo stava tradendo facendogli realizzare sentimenti che non voleva e non poteva provare. 

La doccia aveva tolto il profumo ed il sapore di Stiles, però riusciva ancora a percepire quel calore e la morbidezza che quelle labbra avevano. Poteva ancora sentire il peso che gli avevano lasciato sul petto.

Un bacio poteva avere un peso così grande?

 

Il mattino Stiles si alzò quasi apatico verso il mondo. Non aveva voglia di essere arrabbiato con Derek, ormai conosceva i pensieri del lupo, le paure e le ansie che lo tormentavano. Urlargli contro sarebbe servito solo ad alimentarle, tanto valeva aspettare ancora un po’. Essere felici era inutile, sorridere e sventolare allegri “ciao” non aveva nemmeno senso. Per cosa doveva essere felice esattamente? Sorrise per i suoi pensieri. Per un secondo si era rivisto nel vecchio Derek, e non era per niente una bella immagine. 

Ripensare al bacio lo faceva sentire solo a disagio, perché per quanto potesse essere stato bello, era qualcosa di crudo, incerto e non definito, non si poteva certo gioire per una cosa che quasi ti spaventa.

Quando non si conosce il perché, la ragione che spinge una persona a fare un determinato gesto, la paura è sempre il risultato, la paura di scoprire qualcosa che non vogliamo o che non ci piacerebbe. 

Vivere i prossimi giorni nell’incertezza e nella paura, è quello che lui avrebbe dovuto fare? No. Non voleva. Per troppo tempo lo aveva fatto. Ricordava che cosa comportava nel vecchio Stiles, attacchi di panico e notti in bianco, anche prima che Scott venisse morso.

L’incidente lo aveva cambiato o semplicemente aveva rivelato il vero Stiles?

 

\- Ehi Scott, sono innamorato e ricambiato? – Stiles aveva voglia di scoprire cosa sapesse il suo migliore amico e se avesse risposto sinceramente. 

Scott stava bevendo. Un lupo poteva rigenerarsi e guarire in fretta, ma aveva scoperto che sarebbe potuto morire tranquillamente strozzato con dell’acqua per una domanda sconveniente. 

\- Non ci casco Stiles, tu hai ricordato benissimo! – 

\- Vero. – L’umano sorrise, lo conosceva troppo bene. 

\- È per questo che sei così giù di morale? – 

\- Non lo sono. Sono semplicemente indifferente agli ultimi avvenimenti. –

\- Avvenimenti? Che cosa mi sono perso? E non dire “nulla” Stiles. Credi che non abbia sentito il suo odore addosso a te? – 

Stiles si stese sul banco e fece un piccolo sbadiglio – niente di che. Niente che vale la pena di essere raccontato. – 

Scott guardò l’amico per un po’, insistere sarebbe stato inutile. – Va bene, mi fai copiare i compiti della prossima lezione? – 

\- Cosa? Guarda che ricordo benissimo che tu stavi studiando per migliorare e tutta quella roba lì! –

\- Niente che vale la pena di essere raccontato. –

\- Touché. – Stiles passò il quaderno a Scott ridendo. 

Nel pomeriggio Stiles rimase a scuola, non aveva voglia di tornare a casa e poteva benissimo rimanere per studiare. Lydia rimase a fargli compagnia, aveva capito che qualcosa in lui non andava e voleva stargli vicino. Lei, come Derek, non vedeva nessuna differenza nel ragazzo. Per lei era una persona che aveva abbandonato la sua maschera.

\- Forse dovresti lasciarlo andare e buttarti su un altro. – la rossa parlò improvvisamente, facendo sobbalzare il giovane.   
Stiles per un primo secondo rifletté su quello che la ragazza aveva suggerito. La perdita di memoria poteva essere un Jolly, o almeno avrebbe potuto esserlo. Lui adesso ricordava quasi tutto, che senso aveva cancellare nuovamente? Derek stava scappando e si stava proteggendo da lui, o almeno era la risposta che gli aveva dato la sera prima. Forse avrebbe dovuto davvero provare a guardarsi intorno ed a lasciar perdere quello che era persino la sua ancora. 

Forse.

\- Forse dovrei. – rispose facendo spallucce. 

\- Riusciresti? – 

Quella domanda fu una ferita sul petto, la risposta era stata un lampo nella sua testa. “No”. Non perché non ci sarebbe riuscito, perché non voleva.

\- Tu lo hai fatto con Jackson? Sì, me lo ricordo. – Stiles alzò lo sguardo dal libro per guardare Lydia in faccia. 

\- Non proprio. – ammise con aria colpevole la ragazza. 

\- Magari mi serve del tempo. – 

Non era il tempo che voleva, aveva avuto un’occasione in tutti quei mesi, eppure era tornato irrimediabilmente da lui.

\- Forse. –

Il silenzio tornò fra loro fin quando non finirono di studiare. Studiare per loro era come scrivere degli appunti o scarabocchiare un foglio, il tempo che impiegavano era sempre troppo poco.   
Stiles si odiava per quello, studiare doveva essere un rimedio per non pensare, per distrarsi. Invece il tempo libero a disposizione che gli rimaneva era sempre tanto. 

 

Derek era rimasto chiuso in casa per tutto il giorno. Aveva fatto dell’esercizio fisico come anti stress, ma non era servito. I nervi sembravano ancora una corda di violino. Quando credeva di non poter essere più teso, la porta del loft si spalancò rivelando Stiles.

\- Dammi tregua, Stiles. – 

Derek non era calmo, era agitato, arrabbiato con se stesso per quello che provava. Non avrebbe retto un altro confronto con il giovane, non il giorno dopo il bacio e la sua patetica fuga. 

\- Sono venuto solo per informati su una cosa, niente di che. – Stiles era rimasto sulla porta, non voleva avanzare, aveva quasi paura di farlo. 

\- Su cosa? – 

\- Ho preso una decisione, me l’ha suggerita Lydia veramente. Credo che sia quello che lei sta facendo con Jackson ed ho pensato che, anche se non voglio, devo farlo. Almeno per me. Credo che sia una cosa positiva per te, quindi è un’ottima decisione per entrambi. – Fece un sospiro, - Credo che sia meglio per entrambi, per la nostra amicizia, che io vada avanti. E' sciocco che continui a provare qualcosa per te ed è chiaro che tu non riesca a ricambiare i miei sentimenti. Sono sicuro che questa situazione ti stia davvero stressando e che ti faccia nascere qualche senso di colpa che non dovresti avere. –

\- Davvero, Stiles? – Derek non credeva a quello che stava ascoltando. 

\- Ci ho pensato e sono convinto che sia la cosa migliore. Sono al liceo e sono sicuro che, presto, troverò un altro ragazzo... magari Danny, è un bravo ragazzo ed è davvero carino. Lo hai conosciuto, è quello che ci ha aiutato a trovare tuo zio quando era l’Alpha… 

\- Stiles… - 

\- Solo... dammi del tempo, Derek. Dammi del tempo per poterti dimenticare nuovamente. Questa volta dovrò farlo da solo e non con un’auto che mi viene addosso, sarà difficile. Però devo farlo, no? – Un sorriso amaro apparve sul volto del ragazzo. – Mi sembrava giusto dirtelo a causa del tuo vizio di crearti sensi di colpa. Volevo chiederti di non venire più da me, di non farti vedere se non è strettamente necessario... grazie mille. Beh, allora vado. A presto, Derek. -

Stiles, senza nemmeno aspettarsi una reazione, chiuse la porta e scese in silenzio fino alla macchina. Solo dopo aver guidato un po’, si lasciò sfuggire una lacrima. Faceva male, sembrava una scheggia di vetro quella che stava rigando il viso. 

“E’ giusto così.”

Se lo stava ripetendo da quando era uscito da scuola e si era diretto al loft, non aveva smesso nemmeno per un secondo. Nemmeno quando aveva iniziato a parlare, quando era salito in macchina, quando aveva parcheggiato e quando si era gettato sul letto affondando il viso nel cuscino. 

Derek non aveva parlato se non per riportare Stiles sul filo del discorso. Era rimasto a fissare la porta chiusa ed era stato attento per ascoltare qualsiasi tipo di suono che avesse potuto emettere il giovane.

Silenzio.

Stiles non aveva né singhiozzato, né imprecato. Nulla. 

Era finita? Davvero?

Derek era confuso. Avrebbe dovuto sentirsi più sollevato, non doveva più preoccuparsi su come comportarsi, su cosa dire o fare per non ferire il ragazzo. 

Perché era lui a sentirsi ferito?


	16. Ore

CAP.16

Derek non capiva. 

Non capiva cosa Stiles gli avesse detto, cosa gli avesse chiesto. Ricordava esattamente le parole, non erano nemmeno difficili da rammentare, però non riusciva ad afferrare il vero significato. 

Lo aveva perso una volta quando era in ospedale in coma. Appena aveva aperto gli occhi e lo aveva visto senza riconoscerlo.

Lo aveva perso nuovamente? 

Che cos’aveva fatto questa volta? Nulla, non aveva fatto assolutamente nulla. 

La forza nel suo corpo lo abbandonò, cadde a terra in ginocchio. Il mostro, il vuoto nel suo petto, si stava agitando, stava conquistando altro terreno, crescendo sempre di più.

Gli artigli del lupo graffiavano terra, i suoi occhi erano blu e un ringhio riempì l’appartamento. Stava accadendo nuovamente, tutto stava crollando. 

Avrebbe fatto come Stiles gli aveva chiesto, si sarebbe messo da parte e avrebbe guardato da lontano il ragazzo vivere la vita senza di lui. Un secondo ringhio partì.

Sarebbe stato un semplice spettatore silenzioso di una vita della quale non avrebbe mai più fatto parte. E partì un terzo ringhio.

L’avrebbe osservato sorridere con un altro ragazzo che sarebbe stato capace di ricambiarlo. Ed un quarto ringhio partì.

Qualcosa non tornava, niente era al suo posto, i suoi pensieri e il suo corpo si contraddicevano. 

Tutto era sbagliato. 

 

Stiles aveva passato la notte in bianco. Se doveva dimenticare Derek, anche la sua ancora sarebbe sparita e questo pensiero lo tormentava. Aveva paura di chiudere gli occhi, temeva che l’oscurità sarebbe apparsa nuovamente e che gli occhi del lupo non l’avrebbero salvato perché non ci sarebbero stati più. 

Guardava continuamente l’orologio. Le ore non passavano, sembrava che qualcuno avesse incollato le lancette. Per ogni minuto che passava, era un minuto di una nuova vita.

Poteva davvero definirsi “nuova vita”? Una vita che non prevedeva la presenza di Derek. 

Sette ore da quando era andato l’ultima volta da Derek. 

Sette ore da quando lo aveva visto per l’ultima volta. 

Ultima volta. 

Erano delle parole davvero brutte. Il loro significato era così definitivo, freddo e senza nessun sentimento. O meglio, solo uno: il dolore di una perdita. 

Perdita. 

Un’altra parola che gli ronzava in testa. Quella notte gli portava in testa solo parole che portavano solo il significato di un addio.

Un altro sguardo all’orologio: 8 ore dall’addio. 

Sapeva che non sarebbe stato facile, che non sarebbe andata meglio dopo nemmeno un giorno. Era stanco, i suoi occhi si chiusero senza un suo comando e il sonno prese possesso del suo corpo e della sua mente. 

Il sogno era confuso, era buio, e delle voci sussurravano intorno a lui. Poteva sentire il freddo pungente dell’oscurità che lo afferrava da dietro le spalle. Stava per cedere quando improvvisamente un ringhio aveva fatto indietreggiare la nube nera e zittì i sussurri. Due occhi verdi si posarono su di lui. La figura che non riusciva a distinguere si schiariva man mano che avanzava, e in pochi passi Derek fu davanti a lui. 

Una lacrima nel sonno scivolò sulla guancia per poi sparire assorbita nel cuscino. Stiles realizzò che non era l’oscurità a spaventarlo, ma vedere ogni notte Derek nei suoi sogni. 

A scuola Stiles era uno zombie che camminava e si ritrovò costretto a rimettere la maschera che aveva abbandonato il giorno dell’incidente. Alla fine stava dando agli altri quello che volevano, il vecchio Stiles con tanto di maschera. 

Era questo quello che volevano. Rivedere lo Stiles che ad ogni minima situazione reagiva con una buona dose di sarcasmo e che ci scherzasse su. Felici loro, felici tutti. 

La nausea saliva, era come se stesse rinnegando se stesso. In qualche modo in quei mesi sembrava che si fosse ritrovato, che avesse capito chi fosse realmente, eppure per fare felice chi amava e per poter mascherare egoisticamente il suo dolore, la stava indossando. 

Scherzava e rideva con i suoi compagni, tutto era tornato alla “normalità”. Persino il coach lo aveva richiamato in classe, proprio come un tempo. 

Quel comportamento non sfuggì a qualcuno che lo conosceva da troppo tempo. Quella maschera brillava alla luce del sole, e Scott poteva benissimo vederla. 

\- Che stai facendo? – Lo fermò all’uscita. 

\- Come? – L’umano era confuso.

\- Che stai facendo, Stiles? – 

\- Di cosa stai parlando, Scott? Ho preso le chiavi della macchina e pensavo di metterla in moto per tornare a casa. –

\- Stiles, non sei tu quello di oggi, c’entra Derek? Hai litigato con tuo padre? – 

Derek. Avrebbe sentito sempre quel nome ed, ogni volta che qualcuno lo nominava, lui avrebbe sorriso e mandato giù il boccone amaro. 

\- Che c’entra il sourwolf? Scott, non capisco… Va tutto bene, anche in casa. – Gli posò una mano sulla spalla, teneva sotto controllo il suo respiro e i suoi battiti. Sperò che quel contatto lo tranquillizzasse. 

\- Va bene. A domani, Stiles. –

Salì in macchina, ma prima di partire diede uno sguardo all’orologio. Aspettò qualche minuto prima di mettere in moto e andarsene dal parcheggio della scuola. 

Ventiquattro ore. 

 

La notte per Derek era stata un tormento. Persino i raggi della luna gli davano fastidio, lui che era una creatura dal quale traeva potere dal quel biancore.

Non aveva resistito, aveva ceduto. Era stato il primo ad arrendersi, si era sentito umiliato da quel suo crollo, a non aver saputo aspettare nemmeno che passasse un giorno.

A metà mattinata era davanti la scuola dei ragazzi. Individuò da subito l’umano e lo osservò. Quello che vide lo aveva ferito. Sentì il vuoto dentro di lui ingrandirsi. 

Notò da subito la sua maschera. Però non la vedeva brillare. Vedeva crepe, era consumata e logorata da quello che essa rappresentava e nascondeva. 

Perché era il ruolo che aveva. Nascondere il dolore di Stiles, la personalità che non tutti avevano accettato, il ragazzo che preferiva tacere che parlare a sproposito e nascondersi dietro il sarcasmo.

Se era stata indossata nuovamente, era a causa sua. Doveva nascondere il dolore per la decisione che lo aveva spinto a prendere. 

Gli stava costando la sua stessa vita. Ogni sorriso, ogni scherzo e ogni battuta creavano piccole crepe su essa. 

Per quanto ancora avrebbe retto, Stiles?

 

Anche a casa avrebbe indossato la maschera, anche se era sicuro che il padre se ne sarebbe accorto come Scott. Sperava che la stanchezza del lavoro non gli avrebbe fatto fare domande e così fu. La cena fu consumata tranquillamente, fra sorrisi e domande su come la giornata era trascorsa, sui programmi sportivi e quelli per il giorno dopo. 

Era davanti la porta della sua stanza. Quello ormai sarebbe stato il suo mondo dove, appena avrebbe messo piede, la maschera sarebbe stata lanciata in una parte della stanza per poi essere indossata nuovamente il giorno dopo.

Appena aprì la porta, la maschera si frantumò scivolando in mille pezzi che brillavano come granelli di polvere alla luce della luna. 

Derek era appoggiato alla finestra e lo stava aspettando. 

Ventisette ore

\- Ora sei tu che devi dare tregua a me, Derek. – Stiles aveva la voce spezzata, il mal di gola per delle lacrime che avrebbero dovuto aspettare per uscire si stava facendo sentire.

\- Non farlo, Stiles. Non cancellarti per me. – Appena i suoi occhi incrociarono quelli di Stiles, lo aveva visto: il vero ragazzo. Quello che tutti non riuscivano realmente a vedere e conoscere. 

\- Ventisette ore, Derek. Dammi tempo, sono solo passate ventisette ore. – Stiles chiuse la porta della sua stanza, temeva che il padre passando avrebbe potuto vedere il lupo. 

Stiles aveva contato le ore, solo questo riusciva a pensare Derek. – Stiles, non lo fare. –

\- Derek, va via! Per favore... – 

Era stato un sussurro. Una supplica che proveniva dal fondo della sua gola, del suo dolore. Non aveva voglia di urlare o litigare. Non riusciva a guardarlo, non voleva, sapeva che sarebbe crollato se solo si fosse fermato un secondo di più. 

\- No! Non ti permetterò di cancellarmi nuovamente. –

Era stata una richiesta egoista, meschina, lo sapeva Derek. Però era quello che voleva realmente, non voleva sparire dalla vita del ragazzo e non voleva che lui sparisse dalla sua. 

\- Non me ne frega cosa vuoi tu! Non lo voglio fare, ma ne ho bisogno per poter andare avanti, per poterti guardare in faccia senza ricordare il peso e il dolore che comportano dei sentimenti non ricambiati. – 

Non aveva parlato con rabbia. Quello che diceva era la verità. Nel parlare si sedette sul letto. Con Derek era sempre così, parlarci gli costava tutte le sue forze. 

Aveva bisogno davvero di dover voltare pagina. Quei sentimenti erano un masso sul suo petto, li sentiva in ogni momento della giornata. Erano un peso costante. Prima non era così. Malediceva il giorno in cui Derek li aveva scoperti, malediceva se stesso per essere scoppiato in quel modo. 

La sua solita fortuna in amore! Sorrise amaramente fra sé e sé. Maledisse il giorno in cui Derek era venuto a conoscenza dei sentimenti che provava nei suoi confronti. 

\- Dammi del tempo, Stiles. – Derek guardava in basso, nemmeno lui credeva a quello che stava per dire. 

\- Tempo per cosa? – Il ragazzo era abbastanza confuso. 

\- Tempo per capire e per poterti ricambiare. –

\- Tempo per potermi ricambiare? Sei serio? – Stiles si alzò dal letto, la sua voce divenne di un tono più alta. – Tempo per ricambiarmi? Dannazione, Derek! Ti ascolti? Non voglio essere ricambiato perché ti faccio pietà! Preferisco essere odiato a questo punto! Odiami, Derek! – 

Stiles afferrò Derek per la maglia. Nei suoi occhi c’erano rabbia e delusione. Com’era arrivato al punto da desiderare di essere odiato dal lupo?

\- Vuoi che ti odi, Stiles? E’ davvero questo quello che vuoi? – Derek sostenne lo sguardo del ragazzo. 

\- Ha importanza cosa voglio io? Forse anche a te non vado giù così. Preferisci il ragazzo che si spaventa al tuo sguardo severo ed alle tue minacce? Quello che puoi facilmente tenere sotto controllo con la paura? Anche tu sei come loro, vero? Non volevi nemmeno che ricordassi! Sono solo uno stupido ragazzino, un peso. Che t’importa se devo cancellare me stesso per cancellare te? Saresti libero, nessun senso di colpa e nessuno stupido ragazzino con la sua cotta adolescenziale che ti ronzi intorno, non è questo quello che vorresti? –

Ogni parola fu un pugnale nel cuore che veniva rigirato. Poteva persino sentire il sangue che scivolava caldo per il petto, riusciva quasi a sentire l’odore della sostanza rossa. 

Era questa l’impressione che aveva dato a Stiles? Che per lui non contasse nulla,che fosse una pedina sacrificabile e che la sua vita sarebbe stata migliore senza la presenza del ragazzo? Non era così, non lo era mai stato.

\- Non è vero. Non una sola parola di quello che hai detto è vera. Odio la tua maschera, preferisco lo Stiles che ho conosciuto in questi giorni! Quello è più reale! Non ha paura ed odia essere debole. Sono quasi sicuro che odia il sarcasmo, il che è ironico, considerando che è la sua maschera. Non sei mai stato un peso, non ti ho mai considerato tale. Al contrario, sei sempre stato l’anello più forte e intelligente del branco anche grazie alla tua incredibile umanità... forse però non te l’ho mai detto, mi dispiace. Non volevo che ricordassi solo perché sono terrorizzato da te e dai tuoi sentimenti, Stiles. –Stiles crollò. Ascoltarlo gli aveva fatto cadere tutte quelle piccole barriere che si era costruito negli ultimi giorni, nelle ultime ventisette ore. Poggiò la testa sulla spalla del lupo, non aveva più forze per reagire, era stanco di tutto quel dolore e di quell’ansia che quel rapporto gli provocava. 

\- Che cosa vuoi da me, Derek? – 

Il lupo fece spostare Stiles. Gli incorniciò il viso con le sue mani e delicatamente poggiò le sue labbra su quelle del giovane, che nel vederlo avvicinare chiuse gli occhi e si preparò a riceverlo.

Quel bacio era diverso. Quello precedente trasmetteva dei sentimenti più freddi, quello che Stiles stava percependo adesso era un calore che si espandeva per tutto il corpo. Poteva sentire quello che Derek non era riuscito a dire con le parole. 

Era un bacio che andava dato, assaporato, sentito. Raccontava di un’intesa che si stava creando fra loro due, di un legame che poteva e che forse stava nascendo.

Il loro sapori erano differenti, erano più dolci… con i loro respiri avevano creato una fragranza che racchiudeva l’essenza di entrambi, che raccontava di quanto fosse delicato quel bacio. Si poteva dire che era il loro “vero” primo bacio. 

Persino le lingue erano state chiamate per partecipare al loro primo valzer, per danzare e raccontare di un legame che stava nascendo.

Non c’era fretta. L’orologio camminava, le lancette non erano più incollate. Le ventisette ore erano diventate ventinove. Niente aveva più importanza. Poteva benissimo spuntare il sole e loro non si sarebbero staccati, quel bacio aveva troppo da raccontare. 

Quando si staccarono il loro respiro era corto, le loro fronti unite e le loro mani erano sui visi di entrambi. 

\- Tutto questo mi distrugge Derek, non puoi venire qua, baciarmi e scappare. Non m’importa se ti stai proteggendo o altro. – Stiles lo guardava negli occhi, voleva leggere qualcosa di diverso dal “mi dispiace” che stava per dire e da sensi di colpa che non sarebbero dovuto esserci. – Non lo dire. Non dire “mi dispiace”, è stato un bel momento nonostante i contorni amari che ci sono stati prima e che ci saranno sicuramente dopo. –

\- Non voglio e non posso odiarti Stiles. Non voglio sparire dalla tua vita. – 

\- Sei egoista. Non mi permetti di voltare pagina, potrei odiarti io allora. –

Stiles aveva staccato le mani dal volto del lupo e con una aveva coperto il suo volto. Non stava per piangere, ma era davvero stanco di provare a leggere qualcosa che gli desse speranza. Il bacio aveva portato parole che Derek mai gli avrebbe detto, lo sapeva, sperava però di poterle intravedere nelle sue espressioni. 

Derek aveva portato le sua mani sul fianco del ragazzo, temeva che, se si fosse staccato da lui, non l’avrebbe più rivisto dopo e che sarebbe sparito completamente.

\- Forse hai ragione, sono egoista, ma tu riusciresti ad odiarmi Stiles? –

\- È tardi, domani ho scuola. Credo che tu debba andare ora. - Senza aggiungere altro, Derek fece un cenno simile ad un “si” e se ne andò. 

Stiles rimase a guardare fuori la finestra per qualche minuto, poi il suo sguardo passò all'orologio.

Ventinove ore. 

Ventinove ore e si erano scambiati un bacio che aveva parlato per loro, raccontando di sentimenti che erano ancora piccoli e spaventati da parte di Derek. Da parte di Stiles, il bacio aveva trasmesso tutta la forza dei suoi, talmente forti che avrebbero abbattuto ogni tipo di barriera e che, forse, ci stavano riuscendo. 

No, non avrebbe mai potuto odiarlo.


	17. Pioggia

CAP.17

 

Erano passati secondi, minuti, ore ed infine giorni. 

Esattamente erano passati otto giorni da quando Derek e Stiles si erano visti, parlati e scambiati quel bacio che entrambi stavano odiando. 

Derek lo stava odiando perché bruciava dentro. Lentamente stava bruciando nel vuoto con il quale aveva vissuto negli ultimi anni e quella convivenza stava diventando sempre più difficile. 

Le fiamme, nel vuoto, bruciano in fretta.

Non aveva paura del fuoco, non più. Non era il bruciare delle fiamme che temeva, era il calore confortevole che gli provocavano, come lo cullassero con il loro tepore dolce e della quiete che, anche se per pochi istanti, riuscivano a donargli.

 

Erano giorni che pioveva in città. Stiles era uscito da scuola. L’ennesimo giorno che era riuscito a passare nascondendo qualcosa che nemmeno lui sapeva cosa fosse. Ormai aveva imparato a celare sempre qualcosa a qualcuno, fingere di essere un altro, di sorridere quando doveva e con chi doveva.

Stiles stava odiando quel bacio perché, per quanto fosse stato bello, lo era stato solo per lui. 

Non sapeva che cosa avesse significato per Derek. Non sapeva che cosa avesse voluto dire chiedendogli del “tempo per capire e poterlo ricambiare” e quella frase gli provocava ancora rabbia.

Il vecchio Stiles sarebbe corso nel suo loft, avrebbe mosso mari e monti per capire ed ottenere delle risposte. Però, non era più quella persona, non con Derek, con lui non riusciva a mettere una maschera e fare un sorriso di circostanza o una pacca sulla spalla.

Che cosa stava facendo il nuovo Stiles? Stava aspettando la prossima mossa del lupo? 

No, non lo stava facendo. 

Ormai aveva smesso di aspettarlo, ma non aveva nemmeno voltato pagina. Non voleva arrendersi, avrebbe voluto lottare e poter dirsi di averci provato, ma non aveva una guida che gli suggerisse come comportarsi, ogni piccola parola o mossa avrebbe solo fatto indietreggiare il lupo.

Scott era andato alla clinica, il brutto tempo faceva correre le persone a vaccinare i loro animali per qualsiasi malattia: otite o qualsiasi cosa gli venisse in mente per proteggere il loro animale, quindi sarebbe tornato solo a casa. 

Con la pioggia di solito tornavano insieme, però negli ultimi giorni Melissa gli lasciava la macchina per il lavoro. 

Stiles continuava a girare la chiave della macchina, ma quella non aveva intenzione di mettersi in moto. Stava per comporre il numero del padre, quando una mano gli bussò sul finestrino. 

Era indeciso se aprire e scendere per parlare con lui. Avrebbe voluto mettere in moto, andarsene dal parcheggio e lasciare lì quella persona che lo guardava con le sopracciglia alzate, segno che si stava innervosendo ad aspettare una sua risposta.

\- Non parte. – Disse il ragazzo scendendo dalla Jeep. 

\- Lo avevo notato. – Derek guardò il ragazzo, cercava di studiarlo perché capirlo era diventato difficile. – ti do un passaggio. –

\- Non posso lasciarla qua. -Stiles era preoccupato per la sua auto.

\- Stiles… non te la ruba nessuno, devi chiamare qualcuno che venga a prenderla. – Derek non capiva l’affezione per quella ferraglia che Stiles insisteva a chiamare auto.

\- Non guardare in quel modo la mia piccola, potrebbe offendersi! – Stiles accarezzò l’auto.

\- Fammi dare un’occhiata. –

Derek sbuffò seccato, e con poca voglia si avvicinò all’auto e iniziò a controllare per cercare di capire quale potesse essere il guasto. Non ci volle molto per capirlo, gli bastò sentire l’odore, il motore si era bruciato.

\- Il motore è andato. Vuoi chiamare adesso o ti porto a casa? Il tempo non promette nulla di buono. –

\- Odio il vostro fiuto da meteorologi! Accetto il passaggio. –

Erano in macchina da qualche minuto, il silenzio era il protagonista. Le strade erano affollate, con il maltempo tutti preferivano camminare in auto, per passare un semaforo bisognava attendere almeno tre turni. 

\- Perché eri a scuola? – Stiles guardava fuori, il panorama lo incantava.

Derek avrebbe dovuto dare per scontato quella domanda, eppure fu preso alla sprovvista. Quando era arrivato davanti la scuola, realizzò di non ricordarsi nemmeno di essere salito nella sua macchina e di aver guidato fino a lì.

\- Io…non lo so, mi sono ritrovato davanti la tua scuola senza nemmeno rendermene conto. – Preferì essere sincero. 

\- È inquietante, sourwolf. – Stiles si girò guardando Derek per la prima volta da quando era entrato in auto. 

Stiles non aveva contato che l’auto fosse ferma per una coda ad un semaforo, non aveva contato che il lupo potesse essere girato per guardarlo e che lui girandosi avrebbe potuto incrociare gli occhi verdi del lupo.

\- E se io avessi la risposta alla domanda? – Stiles non distolse lo sguardo. 

\- Quale domanda? – anche Derek manteneva i suoi occhi in quelli del giovane.

\- Alla domanda “perché eri a scuola?” –

Derek forse sapeva la risposta, era nella sua auto e lo stava guardando.

\- Avresti la risposta? – 

\- Si. Tu vuoi conoscere la risposta? – 

Un clacson dietro di loro gli fece notare che il semaforo era verde e che sarebbero dovuti partire nuovamente, Derek non si fece attendere, mise la prima e fece partire l’auto.

Il discorso era morto con il suono di quel clacson. Mancava poco per arrivare a casa sua. Il traffico si era smaltito, quindi era questione di minuti. 

Minuti. 

Il ragazzo sorrise. Si ritrovò a contare il tempo, a guardare nervosamente l’orologio e il panorama fuori il suo finestrino. Dopo la casa con il giardino buffo ed una svolta a destra, sarebbe apparsa casa sua. 

Sperava in un incidente, nell’auto che va sempre lenta quando tu vai di fretta, aveva desiderato una strada chiusa per allagamento, in fondo pioveva da giorni.

Mentre Stiles sperava in un qualsiasi cosa, Derek aveva fermato l’auto e casa sua era davanti a lui. Non ci fu nulla a rallentare il loro piccolo viaggio e i minuti erano volati via.

\- Grazie per il passaggio. – Stiles afferrò lo zaino che era ai suoi piedi e aprì lo sportello.

\- Mi devi dare la risposta. Perché ero davanti la tua scuola? – Stiles non era stato l’unico a desiderare che quella fermata non arrivasse. 

\- Per questo. – Stiles si sporse in avanti per far unire le loro labbra. – credo che questa sia la risposta giusta. A domani! – Aggiunse prima di chiudere lo sportello dell’auto del lupo.

Derek lo aveva osservato entrare in casa poi, dopo qualche manovra, prese la strada per tornare al loft. Al ritorno il traffico non era molto, però durante il tragitto ripensò alla risposta che Stiles gli aveva dato.   
Era quella giusta?

Forse. Se non era quella la risposta, si avvicinava, lo sapeva. Quelle labbra sulle sue erano sembrate così giuste in quel momento, tutto era sembrato nel giusto. 

Era da poco rientrato nel suo appartamento, il caos dentro di lui sembrava essersi acquietato. Ripensava alla scena con il ragazzo, solo in un secondo momento ripensò al saluto del giovane. 

“A domani.”

Stiles aveva chiamato il carro attrezzi. Il giorno dopo sarebbero andati a riprendere l’auto e l’avrebbero portata direttamente dal meccanico. 

\- Domani mattina ti porto io a scuola, faremo così fin quando non ti avranno riparato la Jeep. Per il ritorno come farai? -   
Stiles e lo sceriffo stavano cenando. Il padre ormai era rassegnato ai problemi che gli causava quell’auto, però doveva ammettere che le cause “naturali” erano davvero poche, il ragazzo gli aveva confessato quali erano stati esattamente i “piccoli incidenti” che aveva avuto negli anni precedenti.

\- Non preoccuparti, credo che qualcuno mi verrà a prendere tutti i giorni all’uscita. –

Salì in camera quasi divertito. Se la sua risposta era stata giusta, domani al ritorno avrebbe avuto il suo passaggio, forse era la prima volta che non vedeva l’ora di andare a scuola il giorno dopo.

 

Il mattino arrivò. 

Lo sceriffo non aveva avuto bisogno di buttare giù il figlio dal letto, quando aveva aperto la porta della stanza, lo aveva trovato pronto per andare a scuola e con un sorriso dipinto sul volto. Un sorriso contagioso, erano mesi che non lo vedeva. All'uomo non importava quale Stiles vedesse la mattina, per lui entrambi erano suo figlio.

Scese dall’auto dello sceriffo e si diresse subito in classe. Sapeva che Scott lo stava aspettando pronto per affrontare la giornata scolastica. Il moro era seduto al suo banco ed era mezzo addormentato.

\- Sei troppo raggiante per i mie gusti. – Scott aveva sì e no l’energia per parlare.

\- Ho solo dormito bene e tanto, cosa che tu non hai fatto. –

\- Ieri c’era tutta Bacon Hills da Deaton, ho finito tardi ed ho studiato tutta la notte. –

I due amici trascorsero la mattinata tranquillamente, parlarono e chiacchierarono, come facevano sempre. 

Scott ritrovò il suo amico, la sua ancora, il suo compagno di avventure e suo fratello. 

Poteva essere un Alpha originale, guidare un branco ed essere maturato tanto da non aver bisogno di aiuto per una scelta, ma senza il suo migliore amico al suo fianco, lui non era nessuno. 

Come il giorno prima, Scott era scappato fuori per andare da Deaton a lavorare.

Stiles non appena messo piede fuori si guardò intorno, non erano nemmeno passati secondi, che la paura si impossessò di lui. 

Aveva sbagliato la risposta?

Aveva davvero creduto che dopo ieri pomeriggio in Derek qualcosa si fosse mosso, che non aveva sbagliato ad agire in quel modo? Ma l’assenza del lupo parlava da sola.

Aveva il telefono in mano quando iniziò a suonare, era il padre che gli riferiva la chiacchierata con il meccanico. 

\- Ti devo venire a prendere? – 

Quando il padre gli fece quella domanda, Stiles stava guardando Derek appoggiato alla sua auto e stava ricambiando il suo sguardo, con la testa mimò un no. 

\- No, ho il passaggio pà. -


	18. in trappola

CAP.18

 

Derek era in piedi dall’alba, aveva visto il sole prendere il posto della luna e per una volta, dopo tanto tempo, quella luce non gli sembrava sbagliata, non era troppo pura per essere ammirata da lui. Non sembrava fuori posto quando si posava sulla sua figura ed i suoi occhi non sembravano indegni di ammirare l’alba di un nuovo giorno.

“A domani”

Le parole di Stiles risuonarono nella sua testa. Il giorno era arrivato, lo aveva visto nascere e si era beato della sua bellezza. Da quando aveva visto il sole sorgere, il tempo si era bloccato, congelato, aveva smesso di scorrere sotto agli occhi di Derek che durante la notte aveva preso la decisione di andare all’appuntamento che Stiles gli aveva chiaramente dato.

Le ore non passavano, le domande aumentavano ed i dubbi crescevano, le incertezze prendevano il posto di quelle poche certezze che si erano fatte strada nella voragine del suo petto durante la notte, quell’ordine apparente che era finalmente riuscito a trovare era svanito, il caos regnava nuovamente nella sua testa.

Perché andare? Sentiva di voler andare, ma non sapeva il perché. 

Durante la notte aveva trovato la risposta, che fine aveva fatto? 

Si sentì perso. Continuava a guardare l’orologio, le lancette andavano a rilento, sembrava che si muovessero di un minuto ogni volta che lui guardava l’orologio convinto che fossero passate ore. Continuava a ripensare che cosa si fosse detto la notte, a ritrovare quell’appiglio che era riuscito a dargli forze, a cercare le parole che gli avevano trasmesso la giusta sicurezza, il coraggio di dormire e di andare da Stiles quella mattina. 

Cosa si era detto per trovare la forza?

Solo quando l’orologio aveva segnato l’orario che si era prefissato per uscire e arrivare in tempo la soluzione era arrivata.

Il bacio. 

Lui non si era detto nulla, nessuna parola era venuta in suo soccorso, nessun ragionamento era riuscito a fargli da salvagente nel mare delle sue parole, lui non aveva avuto nessun merito. 

Il breve contatto che le loro labbra avevano avuto, il calore che le labbra del giovane gli lasciavano, il dolce sapore di un ricordo ormai antico nelle sue memorie che risultava quasi nostalgico, la fiducia in un sentimento che aveva rinchiuso in qualche gabbia nel suo petto con il mostro che aveva generato negli anni a fare da guardia.

Era stata la risposta che Stiles gli aveva dato prima di scendere dall’auto, quel piccolo bacio che lo aveva spiazzato si era fatto strada nel suo petto e gli aveva infuso la giusta dose di coraggio, e lo stava facendo anche in quel momento mentre guardava l’orologio e afferrava le chiavi della macchina per uscire ed andare davanti alla scuola.

Man mano che si avvicinava a scuola il nervosismo si faceva strada nella sua ossa, sentiva i muscoli tirare, le mani stringevano lo sterzo, però una parte del suo corpo dimostrava una certa impazienza, forse nemmeno lui si era reso conto del piede che premeva sull’acceleratore o della mente che studiava i sorpassi e le strade che potevano fungere da scorciatoie. 

Era giunto davanti all’edificio. Scendendo dalla macchina si chiese se avesse preso la decisione giusta. Impaziente si appoggiò allo sportello, gli sembrava di sentire le ossa dolergli dal nervosismo, da quando non provava quelle sensazioni? I ricordi di Paige apparvero nella sua mente, portando le mille emozioni che aveva provato in quel breve periodo. Con lo sguardo rivolto verso una nuvola grigia che ricopriva il cielo azzurro, si chiese se fosse davvero pronto a provare nuovamente tutto quel vortice, ma non fece in tempo a continuare le sue riflessioni perché i ragazzi avevano iniziato ad uscire in gruppi dall’edificio.

Il suo sguardo era passato alla figura di Stiles, lo vedeva girare la testa velocemente a destra e sinistra, i suoi occhi non smettevano di cercarlo. Sapeva che era lui che gli occhi del giovane cercavano e lui, voleva essere trovato? Si. Perché non appena lo aveva visto uscire da scuola i suoi muscoli si erano rilassati, quel finto dolore nelle ossa era sparito.

Per un attimo aveva letto la delusione sul volto di Stiles, il ragazzo non lo aveva visto, aveva creduto che non fosse andato a quella specie di appuntamento che gli aveva dato. Una piccola fitta era apparsa nel petto del lupo, Stiles era rimasto deluso da lui.

Tutto era sparito non appena gli occhi ambrati del giovane si erano posati sulla sua figura, un leggero sollievo salì nel petto di Derek, la tristezza era sparita dal volto del giovane.

\- Sei venuto. – Stiles aveva raggiunto Derek, le sue mani non smettevano di rigirare il telefono nervosamente.

\- Non potevo lasciarti a piedi. – il lupo fece finta di non notare l’agitazione. 

Fece segno al ragazzo di salire in macchina, nel frattempo qualche goccia di pioggia aveva iniziato a scendere: anche quel giorno avrebbe piovuto, ma non era una sorpresa per nessuno.

Per i primi minuti il viaggio era stato silenzioso, Derek guardava avanti e bilanciava la macchina per stare dietro al traffico, Stiles guardava le gocce scivolare sul finestrino, s’incantava a seguire le scie ondulate che lasciavano. Non sapeva come comportarsi, Derek si era presentato, era andato a prenderlo a scuola, eppure l’imbarazzo era tanto, paura di dire qualcosa di troppo, di sbagliare un movimento, di rovinare tutto e tornare punto ed a capo. 

\- Cosa ti ha convinto a venire? – Stiles continuava a tenere lo sguardo fisso sulle scie lasciate dalle gocce sul finestrino, il bisogno di sapere era tanto, doveva conoscere il motivo che lo aveva spinto ad andare.

\- Inizi sempre un discorso con una domanda? – Anche Derek non aveva distolto lo sguardo. 

\- E tu sei il solito evasivo. – Il giovane aveva sospirato rassegnato.

\- La tua risposta. – Verità. Non avrebbe mentito a Stiles, non dopo essere arrivati a quel punto.

\- La mia…. Oh! Quella…si… - Stiles si era girato per dire qualcosa, ma la sua mente stava elaborando mille frasi, mille domande e alla fine dovette rimandarle tutte dietro, ogni parola poteva essere un rischio. – Quindi era quella giusta? – Era una domanda timida, insicura, nata da una piccola gioia.

\- Non lo so. – 

Una sensazione di disagio aveva invaso Derek, il mostro dentro di lui aveva cominciato a muoversi. Si sentiva in una trappola, come se fosse chiuso in una stanza dove le pareti si muovevano per stringerlo, senza una via di uscita e l’aria andasse a diminuire.

\- Non lo sai? – Stiles voleva capire, come poteva dire di non sapere? 

\- Non lo so Stiles, sono venuto no? Che importanza ha? –Solo dopo aver parlato si rese conto delle parole che aveva detto, il suo mostro aveva nuovamente preso il sopravvento. 

\- Hai ragione, non ha importanza. Sai che ti dico? Evita di venire nei prossimi quindici giorni, è stato un grosso errore quello di chiedertelo e non voglio costringerti a fare qualcosa che non vuoi. – 

Erano arrivati, Stiles aveva aperto la portiera aveva messo un piede a terra quando Derek lo aveva afferrato per la spalla. Stiles guardava la mano e poi il lupo, lo sguardo non era dei più amichevoli. 

Derek lo teneva fermo e ricambiava lo stesso sguardo, forse con meno durezza del giovane – Stiles, non volevo dire quello che ho detto, almeno non con le intenzioni che tu hai capito. –

\- Allora cosa volevi dire e con quali intenzioni? Avanti Derek, sono tutto orecchie. – 

Il ragazzo era più confuso del lupo. Conosceva Derek, sapeva che non si sarebbe aperto da un giorno all’altro, che doveva essere davvero felice per averlo trovato ad aspettarlo, che probabilmente quel gesto gli era costato un’enorme fatica, eppure la rabbia si era impossessata di lui. Qualcosa dentro di lui sembrava ripetere ancora “proteggiti”, ma non aveva senso, lui lo sapeva bene, non poteva evitare Derek, era impossibile, non fin quando era il lupo stesso ad impedirglielo. 

Derek era immobile, continuava a guardare il volto del giovane. Non sapeva come rimediare, nemmeno lui sapeva cosa volesse dire esattamente, l’unica cosa di cui era certo è che si era sentito braccato, messo con le spalle al muro ed aveva reagito per difendersi da un nemico invisibile e temibile. 

\- Non scappare da me, Stiles. – Derek lo aveva fatto avvicinare. 

\- Me lo stai ripetendo spesso, forse troppe volte. – Stiles si era rilassato non appena la sua fronte si era appoggiata contro quella del lupo, sorrise dopo aver finito di parlare.

\- Allora smettila di farmelo ripetere, stupido ragazzino. – Derek si fece coinvolgere dalla calma del ragazzo.

\- Allora smettila di farmi scappare tutte le volte. – 

Derek aveva lasciato la presa sul braccio del ragazzo e aveva posato la mano sulla sua guancia. Il clima nell’auto era cambiato e fra i due c’era più serenità, come se qualcosa fosse cambiato così velocemente che nemmeno loro si erano resi conto di cosa fosse accaduto, poco importava però.

\- A domani. – Disse Derek prima di posare un bacio sulla fronte del ragazzo. 

Stiles non aggiunse nulla, sorrise al dolce bacio che il lupo gli aveva dato e serenamente rientrò in casa, sicuro che Derek avrebbe seguito ogni sua mossa fino a quando non avesse chiuso la porta di casa.


	19. Domani

CAP.19

 

A domani.

Quelle semplici parole racchiudevano qualcosa di grande e forte, capace di travolgerlo e trasportarlo su frontiere che non aveva mai conosciuto, non erano oscure, ma non erano nemmeno luminose come lui credeva, ne era spaventato eppure non poteva fare a meno di incamminarsi in quella direzione. 

La prova era arrivata quando, solo guardando il ragazzo uscire da scuola, dentro di lui tutto si era calmato, rilassato, e questo lo aveva spaventato; ignorare quei fatti era impossibile persino per Derek.  
Era appena rientrato nel suo loft, si era tolto la giacca e l’aveva gettata sul tavolo insieme alle chiavi. Incrociando le braccia, si appoggiò al tavolo e un sospiro uscì dalle sue labbra: se ogni passaggio fosse stato così, alla fine dei quindici giorni ne sarebbe uscito distrutto psicologicamente.

La situazione non gli era chiara, che cosa voleva ottenere Stiles con quei passaggi? Lui aveva ceduto più a se stesso che al ragazzo, stava usando l’influenza che il giovane aveva sul suo mostro? No, sapeva che qualcosa era cambiato da parte sua nei confronti del ragazzo. 

 

Stiles era seduto nella sua stanza, la testa piegata sui libri di scuola, non si rese nemmeno conto che la sera fosse arrivata e che il padre fosse passato per dargli la buonanotte. Questo dettaglio fece sorridere il padre, era bello e giusto osservarlo comportarsi da liceale e guardare la sua mente impegnata formulare calcoli, a imparare formule o date storiche.

Quando finalmente decise che era arrivato il momento di staccarsi dai libri e di andare a dormire, il suo sguardo si bloccò sul calendario e un’imprecazione partì nella sua testa: il giorno dopo era Sabato e per due giorni non avrebbe avuto scuola. In passato avrebbe amato il fine settimana, ma non in quei giorni, in quelle settimane, non quando stava finalmente ottenendo qualcosa da parte di Derek. Controvoglia prese il telefono e compose un messaggio da inviare al lupo.

“Domani è Sabato, non abbiamo scuola e poi c’è la Domenica. Ci vediamo Lunedì?”

Dopo aver premuto invio, Stiles si chiese se il punto interrogativo fosse giusto. Forse non doveva fare una domanda, un’affermazione sarebbe stato meglio. Non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di completare le sue domande sul testo del messaggio che la risposta di Derek era arrivata. 

“Va bene.”

Stiles, guardando quelle parole, non poté fare a meno di chiedersi che cosa volesse dire esattamente quel “va bene” per Derek.

Andava bene non vederlo per due giorni?

Andava bene perché non lo avrebbe avuto in mezzo ai piedi per due giorni?

Andava bene perché non avrebbe avuto la seccatura di andare a prenderlo per due giorni?

Due giorni.

Stiles non riusciva a credere che un tempo così breve potesse sembrare enorme ai suoi occhi, come una distanza, era quello che c’era fra loro in fondo, una distanza che ogni giorno stavano percorrendo a piccoli passi e che stavano dimezzando, almeno era quello che sperava il ragazzo. 

 

A svegliare Derek la mattina del sabato fu un sole caldo e luminoso. Era la prima volta dopo tanto tempo che apriva gli occhi a metà mattinata e che pigramente si rigirava nel letto. Si era svegliato presto, ma il ricordo del messaggio della sera prima lo aveva spinto a tornare a dormire e non ad alzarsi per qualche allenamento o altro.

Fu un momento, il tempo di realizzare che non sapeva che cosa fare, che avrebbe avuto due giorni senza nessun impegno, senza nulla che gli avrebbe riempito le giornate in modo tale da fargliele passare velocemente. Fu brutto rendersi conto quanto le sue giornate fossero vuote senza qualcuno che cercasse di ammazzarlo. 

Da quando al sua vita era così? Non era una vera domanda, sapeva benissimo da quando e perché, aveva imparato a convivere con quel silenzio, con quel vuoto. Più che altro non aveva avuto scelta, però qualcosa era cambiato nell’ultimo anno e iniziava a sentire quell’assenza di “vita” che si ha normalmente.

Stancamente si mise qualcosa addosso ed uscì per andare nell’unico luogo che lo rasserenava.Non ci volle molto ad arrivare alla villa, la vedeva con gli occhi del passato, la vedeva per com'era una volta e non per quello che era diventata nel presente. 

Solo lì riusciva a sentire i suoni che doveva avere una vita, il chiacchiericcio di qualche familiare, delle sorelle che litigano per una maglietta presa in prestito senza chiederla, rumori di pentole o l’acqua che scorre per lavare qualche utensile: quelli erano i rumori che riempivano le giornate, che le facevano volare senza rendersene conto. 

Aveva gli occhi chiusi, immersi nei ricordi. Un’immagine familiare era apparsa, non c'entrava nulla con il suo passato, ma stava diventando qualcosa nel suo presente. Riaprendo le palpebre, per la prima volta vide quello che era realmente la sua villa: un cumulo di legna bruciata e vetri rotti. 

 

Stiles aveva finito di pranzare. Quando era da solo gli bastava un semplice panino, anche perché così non aveva nulla da lavare dopo. Stava osservando qualcosa che lo faceva ridere sul telefonino, era molto preso, per questo non si accorse di una presenza nella sua stanza.

\- A costo di ripetermi. Non mi ha ucciso un auto, ma tu con questi infarti mi stenderai, Derek che ci fai qua? – Stiles teneva una mano sul petto, lo spavento era stato davvero forte. 

\- Mi annoiavo. – Derek fece spallucce, non si era mosso, se ne stava appoggiato alla finestra.

\- Ed hai pensato bene di venire qua e farmi prendere un colpo al cuore? – 

\- Posso farti una domanda? – 

\- Certo che puoi, non è così che sono i nostri dialoghi ultimamente? Solo domande. – Stiles si sedette sul letto, stranamente era sereno.

\- Quando ti sei reso conto dei sentimenti che provi per me? – 

Da tempo quella domanda gli girava in testa, non ne sapeva il motivo, però voleva conoscerne la risposta. Magari avrebbe potuto aiutarlo a far chiarimenti nella sua testa, avrebbe potuto capire meglio cosa ci fosse nella testa del ragazzo o, forse, semplicemente voleva sapere che cos’aveva fatto per far innamorare di lui quel ragazzo che stava letteralmente capovolgendo il suo mondo.

La serenità era svanita. Stiles si passò una mano fra i capelli che stavano crescendo nuovamente. - Io non lo ricordo. – si sentiva in colpa, la domanda di Derek era semplice, lui avrebbe dovuto rispondere senza riflettere, invece non ricordava il preciso momento in cui aveva iniziato a provare qualcosa per il lupo.

\- Capisco. – Derek ci rimase un po’ male, ma non poteva forzare la memoria del ragazzo. 

\- Io non ho riacquistato del tutto la memoria, mi dispiace. – Stiles aveva abbassato la testa e le sue dita avevano iniziato a giocare fra loro nervosamente.

\- Non devi scusarti. – 

\- Sembra importante per te. –

Stiles era rimasto seduto sul letto e Derek era rimasto appoggiato alla finestra, il silenzio era calato nella stanza, nessuno dei due dava segno di voler proseguire quel discorso ed entrambi in qualche modo cercavano una soluzione per uscirne. 

\- Un giorno è passato. – 

Seguendo lo sguardo di Stiles, Derek finì per guardare il calendario appeso sulla scrivania, però non capiva a cosa si stesse riferendo il giovane. 

\- Ne manca solo uno e poi tornerai a farmi da tassista. – Stiles si era rilassato maggiormente con il corpo, aveva steso le gambe e sorrideva verso Derek.

\- Almeno tornerò a fare qualcosa, non mi piace stare fermo. –

\- È per questo che sei qui oggi? – 

Derek fece spallucce, non aveva idea di come spiegargli perché era andato da lui: un secondo prima era davanti la sua vecchia villa e il secondo dopo era nella stanza del ragazzo a guardarsi intorno in attesa che arrivasse.

\- Non ho bisogno per forza di un motivo per venire. – Rispose infine Derek.

Stiles aveva aperto la bocca almeno un paio di volte prima di parlare. - Sai che questa risposta non ha senso, vero? –

\- Per te tutto deve avere senso o una spiegazione, per una volta non puoi fartela bastare? – 

Derek, per una volta, era divertito dalla situazione che si era venuta a creare. Vedere il volto di Stiles e riuscire a leggere chiaramente i pensieri e le domande che la sua mente stava elaborando lo stava divertendo, nonostante il suo mostro fosse tranquillo, nonostante lui stesso si stesse godendo il pomeriggio in compagnia del ragazzo, decise che era meglio stroncare quel momento e andarsene. 

\- A domani? Puoi venire senza nessun motivo. – Stiles si era alzato dal letto e le sue parole avevano bloccato Derek per un breve secondo. 

\- Vedremo. –

A domani.


	20. non sono  lei

CAP.20

Derek si stava allenando. Una parte del loft era stata arredata apposta per i suoi esercizi. La mattina si era svegliato con un’agitazione nel petto, anche se non si poteva nemmeno definire in quel modo, era più un’impazienza. Qualsiasi nome avesse, non era per nulla una cosa gradita al lupo.

Le flessioni alla sbarra, a terra, i pugni ad un sacco consumato, ormai non la facevano svanire, non aiutavano nemmeno a non pensare, al contrario, gliene davano il tempo. Sgombravano la mente da pensieri inutili e lo aiutavano a focalizzarsi su quello che era importante in quel momento.

Sembrava che nemmeno la sua routine lo aiutasse. Quello che solitamente faceva per sfogarsi, distrarsi, alienarsi da un mondo che sembrava volerlo vedere sottomesso, niente di tutto quello lo stava aiutando, al contrario sembrava indebolire lui e rafforzare il mostro.

Impazienza.

Sembrava essere tornato un ragazzo, quando la mattina si alzava dal letto ancora prima che suonasse la sveglia, scendeva sotto prima che la madre lo chiamasse per la colazione, e tutto per poter andare prima a scuola e poter rubare qualche minuto in più al mattino per stare in compagnia di Paige. 

Persino il mostro stava in silenzio quando appariva un ricordo di Paige, quasi come se anche lui sentisse ancora dolore per quell’ evento. 

Non sopportava sentirsi in quel modo, per lui era come rivivere quel breve periodo in cui era stato un’adolescente e le sue scelte lo aveva portato ad uccidere la prima persona che aveva amato. Odiava e temeva ripetere tutto, perché sì, era sicuro che avrebbe ripetuto nuovamente tutto, con gli stessi identici errori, però non poteva nemmeno negare cosa gli trasmettesse la vicinanza del ragazzo e a come lentamente si stesse aprendo. 

Dolore o meno, un odore familiare sembrò farglielo sparire, il corpo reagì prima della mente, le mani si chiusero a pugno, i canini si allungarono e un ringhio di frustrazione uscì dalle sua gola.

 

Stiles era davanti la porta del loft. Attese qualche secondo prima di aprirla e fece dei profondi respiri, nonostante tutto si trovò a fare un passo indietro spaventato, ma si ritrovò davanti Derek che l’aprì bruscamente. 

\- Accomodati, faccio una doccia veloce e scendo. – Derek si diresse alle scale per salire al piano di sopra.

Stiles rimase per un secondo immobilizzato sulla porta, poi tornò in sé e si mise a sedere sul divano. Si guardava intorno. Quel posto gli piaceva, era illuminato e spazioso, adatto per la sua iperattività. Infatti dopo qualche minuto era lì che faceva avanti e indietro davanti alla finestra. Quel ripetersi di passi gli riportò alla mente un ricordo, la notte in cui Derek e Scott erano andati a liberare Boyd ed Erica. 

\- Smettila di fare avanti e indietro. Sai che ti sento chiaramente, vero? –

Derek stava scendendo le scale, si era cambiato e i suoi capelli erano ancora bagnati. Sembrava più rilassato. Avrebbe voluto dare il merito alla doccia, però sapeva che avrebbe solo mentito a sé stesso. Era la presenza di Stiles, i suoi passi, i suoi battiti e l’aria che presto si era riempita del suo odore a farlo sentire meglio.

\- La notte in cui tu e Scott siete andati alla banca per salvare Boyd ed Erica. – Stiles si girò di scatto ed aveva parlato subito, non appena Derek si era fatto vedere.

\- Cosa? – Un altro ricordo che avrebbe voluto cancellare. 

\- Quella è stata la notte in cui mi sono reso conto di provare qualcosa per te. – 

Stiles aveva ancora il cuore che batteva frenetico a causa del ricordo. Aveva riprovato tutte l’emozioni di quella notte, la preoccupazione, la paura di non rivederli, il terrore che uno dei due tornasse con il cadavere dall’altro. Tutto era tornato come un’onda che lo aveva travolto. 

\- Non era la prima volta che io e Scott andavamo a combattere. –

\- Perché i nemici erano diversi. Lo sentivo, sapevo che da quando Scott si era messo a grattare la vernice tutto sarebbe cambiato. Tutti noi saremmo stati seriamente in pericolo, non che non lo fossimo mai stati, ma prima avevo sempre saputo che ce la saremmo cavata, fu come se avesse grattato ogni sorta di sicurezza e certezza quel giorno .-

Derek ascoltò tutto. Ogni parola rievocò un ricordo. Tutto quello che era accaduto dal giorno in cui aveva trovato il simbolo degli Alpha sulla sua porta e non poteva che essere d’accordo con l’umano.

\- Sei venuto per rispondere alla mia domanda di ieri? – Derek si mise a sedere su uno scalino. 

\- No, in realtà l’ho appena ricordato. – Stiles si appoggiò alla colonna di fronte le scale. – non ero sicuro che saresti venuto. – lo sguardo del giovane era basso. 

\- Non mi pare di aver mai mancato un appuntamento in questi giorni. – Derek nemmeno guardava nella direzione di Stiles, le sue dita giocavano con il bordo delle maniche della maglietta. 

\- In effetti no. – Stiles sorrise per la parola “appuntamento”. 

Senza nemmeno rendersene conto, iniziarono a parlare. Derek gli chiese se ricordava altro di quella sera. Se qualche pezzo fosse mancato, lui glielo avrebbe dato, riferendogli nei dettagli quello che era accaduto, non avrebbe detto mezze verità, non gli avrebbe risparmiato nessun particolare, anche perché in qualche modo Stiles avrebbe capito che mentiva.

I colori fuori la finestra cambiarono. Il celeste si trasformò in rosa, arancione, rosso, blu ed infine in nero. Lo stesso era per la luce nel loft, cambiava angolazione e dipingeva tutto con colori caldi e freddi, il sole con la sua lentezza iniziò a dare il posto agli spicchi di luna.

Stiles si mise a sedere qualche gradino più sotto rispetto a Derek. Il tempo intorno a loro sembrava scorrere lentamente. Solo quando fu necessaria la luce artificiale si accorsero che la sera era arrivata e che l’ora di separarsi era giunta. Eppure non c’era quell’incertezza che faceva chiedere loro se il giorno dopo si sarebbero rivisti, era forse l’unica sicurezza che avevano guadagnato.

Prima di alzarsi e di salutarsi, quando la luce che proveniva da fuori era ancora debole, Stiles disse qualcosa che spaventò Derek.

\- Io non sono lei. – Stiles non evitò di guardarlo. Fu come se quel momento potesse essere decretato da ciò che si sarebbe potuto leggere dentro i loro occhi.

\- Non lo sei. –

La risposta che diede Derek sembrava portasse dietro un masso che da anni aveva imparato a sorreggere. Poteva sentire come se qualcosa sul petto si stesse sgretolando, lasciando il posto ad una piccola leggerezza.

\- Non potresti mai ripetere gli errori o addirittura la storia. –

\- Non sono sicuro di questo. – un secondo masso andò sgretolandosi.

\- Dovresti. –Era come riuscisse a leggere dentro quel verde. 

\- Perché? –un terzo masso sembrò essersi sgretolato.

\- Perché io so chi sei. Vivo nel tuo mondo e con la mia umanità combatto al tuo fianco. – Stiles si alzò. La luce naturale era sparita del tutto. 

\- Lo so. – il quarto, e forse anche ultimo, masso si sgretolò. – A domani, Stiles. –

Stiles era nell'auto prestata dallo sceriffo e si dirigeva a casa. Finalmente era tranquillo.Per tutta la mattina era stato nervoso, quasi impaziente e poi era insicuro, non sapeva se Derek si sarebbe presentato, così alla fine non aveva resistito e aveva deciso di andare al loft. Non era solo per il rapporto con Derek che era tranquillo, lo era per tutto quanto in quei giorni: per il suo legame con Scott, con suo padre e con quelli che erano i suoi amici più fidati, anche se per alcuni la memoria stava ancora tornando lentamente. 

Rise al ricordo della sua cotta per Lydia, per poi sorridere subito dopo vedendo il rapporto che si era creato fra loro due e a come si fossero legati per il bene dei loro amici. Ricordò anche cos’era in realtà la ragazza, chiedendosi se il loro legame fosse davvero casuale.

La sua maschera non l’aveva abbandonata completamente, aveva solo capito con chi indossarla, e forse per quello doveva ringraziare Derek. In qualche modo gli aveva fatto capire che non c’era bisogno di indossarla sempre, soprattutto non con lui.


	21. Non sei lei

CAP.21

Io non sono lei.

Derek era rimasto nella semi oscurità del suo loft, poteva sentire le parole di Stiles scorrergli sulla pelle. Vedere come quel ragazzo riuscisse sempre a leggergli dentro era sempre una sorpresa, e come tutte le sorprese era inaspettata ed il più delle volte spaventosa. 

Stiles riusciva a leggere il silenzio dei suoi occhi, riusciva a scorgere paure che fino a qualche tempo prima credeva di aver nascosto bene, in profondità, in modo che nemmeno lui stesso riuscisse a vederle, così a fondo da poterle dimenticare, ma quel ragazzo in qualche modo riusciva a scovarle, portarle in superficie, dove lui poi avrebbe dovuto affrontarle, lottare con esse e riuscire a non essere sottomesso: in qualche modo sentiva di dover vincere per Stiles. 

Paige era una costante di tutte quelle paure che aveva sotterrato, era marchiata a fuoco su ognuna delle sue paure e insicurezze, era una marchio rosso, caldo come il sangue che ancora sembrava ricoprire le sue mani.

Dopo quella sera in cui quel piccolo discorso era riuscito ad alleggerirlo, poteva sentire le mani meno sporche ed al posto del calore del sangue vi era una leggera freschezza, come se dell’acqua stesse scorrendo su quel rosso portando via un po’ per volta quelle colpe. Conosceva la causa di quella freschezza, della leggerezza e del desiderio di vivere un giorno ancora. 

Come ogni sera nelle ultime settimane, Derek andava a dormire con il cuore più leggero, per poi aprire gli occhi il giorno dopo senza nessuna fatica, senza nessun un odio per il giorno che era arrivato.

 

Stiles non era da meno, la sua mente non smetteva di riproporgli il pomeriggio trascorso insieme a Derek, nonostante fosse seduto sul divano insieme al padre e quella fosse la serata dedicata al loro rapporto, i suoi pensieri erano altrove, erano in un loft e facevano compagnia ad un lupo. 

Era stato un pomeriggio perfetto, eppure aveva avuto la sensazione che non fossero soli, poteva sempre sentire la presenza di Paige fra loro, poteva chiaramente vederla negli occhi di Derek, insieme alla paura ed al senso di colpa che si portava dietro. 

Quando aveva aperto il discorso, aveva temuto che il lupo lo cacciasse fuori, che gli urlasse contro e si allontanasse nuovamente. Per fortuna non era stato così, Stiles aveva avuto il bisogno di chiarire che lui non fosse Paige, che la storia non si sarebbe ripetuta, aveva sentito la necessità di distaccarsi da quel paragone che Derek inconsciamente faceva ogni volta che lo guardava.

Un altro giorno era passato, la notte era calata sulla città, le luci lentamente si spegnevano nelle case, Stiles sbadigliando aveva salutato il padre e pigramente aveva salito le scale per dirigersi nella sua camera. Dalla stanza proveniva una luce debole, quella di un computer lasciato acceso per via di una decisione presa all’improvviso nel pomeriggio. Sorridendo, il giovane lo spense e si mise a letto. 

 

Il primo giorno della settimana era sempre quello il più duro e difficile da trascorrere, i professori sembravano carichi di idee e della voglia di torturare gli alunni, al contrario, i ragazzi sembravano esausti per i due giorni trascorsi a divertirsi con gli amici.

Scott e Stiles sembravano fare eccezione, il primo raccontava di come si fosse fatto avanti con la nuova arrivata, di come avessero passato due giorni a parlare di qualsiasi cosa passasse loro per la testa, il secondo ascoltava e rideva, non avrebbe raccontato al suo migliore amico i due giorni passati con Derek, non per cattiveria o superstizione, preferiva custodirli come se fossero fatti di una materiale fragile, prezioso ed unico. 

Un’altra peculiarità del lunedì mattina era il tempo congelato, l’orologio nell’aula non accennava mai ad avanzare, i professori non smettevano mai di parlare o scrivere sulla lavagna, i compiti in classe non accennavano minimamente a eseguirsi e ad arrivare ad un risultato che soddisfi alunni e professore, tutto sembrava andare a rilento. 

La campanella segnalava l’inizio della seconda ora, i ragazzi sembravano già esausti e privi di volontà di vivere o proseguire l’ora. Si chiedevano se quell’agonia avesse mai avuto una fine, se quel giorno fosse mai giunto ad una fine. 

Stiles non era da meno, desiderava che quella giornata terminasse in fretta, così da poter trascorrere quei pochi minuti in macchina con Derek. Per lui erano dei minuti rubati, minuti che altrimenti non ci sarebbero mai stati, minuti rubati ad un tempo inesistente.

Derek non sarebbe mai andato da lui dopo la scuola e lui non sarebbe mai andato al loft, questo era una certezza, ma il passaggio permetteva loro di vedersi, di trascorrere quel poco tempo che il tragitto, il traffico e il semaforo gli regalavano, per questo per lui erano minuti rubati. 

L’ora di pranzo era giunta, nei corridoi si potevano sentire i racconti di sopravvivenza alle ore dei professori, di come alcun ragazzi avessero ideato un metodo per restare svegli o di gesta eroiche che avevano aiutato la classe a ridere.

Stiles sorrideva ascoltando i compagni, Lydia era apparsa al suo fianco e lo aveva preso a braccetto, la rossa aveva un sorriso che non prometteva nulla di buono. 

\- Da come sorridi posso dedurre che le cose vadano meglio. – Lydia guardava avanti. 

\- Non ho voltato pagina, se è questo che intendi. – Stiles si sentiva a disagio per gli sguardi che stava ricevendo da parte degli altri ragazzi in corridoio, lei rimaneva pur sempre Lydia Martin.

\- Io ho dovuto farlo con Jackson, sono felice che tu non l’abbia fatto. – La ragazza gli sorrise e si staccò non appena giunsero in mensa. 

L’ora di pranzo servì a caricare i ragazzi di nuova energia, ma per qualche motivo aveva scaricato i professori. Le ore successive sembrarono volare, e in poco tempo una mandria di ragazzi stava uscendo dall’edificio scolastico. 

 

Derek aspettava seduto in auto, non c’era bisogno che scendesse e infatti Stiles non si fece attendere, anche se quel passaggio doveva essere diventata un abitudine, l’imbarazzo era sempre il terzo passeggero in quell’auto. Il ragazzo guardava sempre fuori dal finestrino e il lupo non distoglieva gli occhi dalla strada. 

Derek sperava che il nervosismo sarebbe sparito una volta che Stiles fosse entrato in auto, e invece era ancora sotto la sua pelle, il ragazzo non sopportava l’incertezza di non saper cosa dire, i loro minuti rubati rischiavano di andare persi per una qualche futile paura.

\- Perché la fila non si muove? – Stiles si muoveva sul sedile in cerca di una visuale migliore. 

\- Sembra ci sia un incidente e un camion si è ribaltato bloccando la strada. – Il lupo aveva chiaramente udito tutto quanto.

\- Incidente? Davvero? Bellissimo! –L’entusiasmo di Stiles aveva fatto inarcare le sopracciglia al lupo, - nessuno si è fatto male no? – 

\- Niente di grave. – Derek rispose insicuro, non capiva la gioia di Stiles. 

\- Bene! Meglio così. – Altri minuti erano stati rubati, avrebbero passato più tempo insieme e questa volta non li avrebbe sprecati.

\- Perché sembri felice? Potremmo passare un’ora chiusi in macchina. –Derek si era rilassato un po’ di più sul suo sedile e aveva spento l’auto. 

\- Ed è una cosa negativa? – Stiles non si era sentito di girarsi a guardarlo, la frase che aveva detto Derek non era stata molto positiva.

\- Per nulla. – Bastò la risposta alla sua domanda per far girare il ragazzo verso di lui. 

Con loro rammarico la fila stava per ripartire, i due si erano messi comodi e stavano per incominciare a parlare quando le macchine davanti a loro si misero in moto e s’incamminarono. Nel riallacciarsi le cinture le loro mani si sfiorarono, i loro corpi fremettero a quel tocco, i loro battiti accelerarono e le loro gole si seccarono.

Stiles tornò a guardare fuori, i loro minuti rubati gli erano stati sottratti, ma non si abbatté, la sua mano sinistra andò a posarsi su quella destra del lupo che era poggiata sul cambio.

Derek si era irrigidito a quel tocco, i suoi muscoli e la sua mente si erano pietrificati, però, per una volta, non si tirò indietro. Fece un grosso respiro mentalmente e scelse di fare la cosa giusta, con movimenti lenti, spaventati ed insicuri, strinse le dita di Stiles.

Erano arrivati, la casa di Stiles era davanti a loro e Derek aveva parcheggiato nel vialetto ed aveva spento l’auto. Stiles aveva aperto la portiera, la mano del lupo però lo aveva bloccato, sentiva che qualcosa mancava a quella giornata a quel passaggio di cui i minuti extra erano andati persi. 

Quasi come un gesto automatico, le loro labbra si unirono senza nessuna insicurezza. Si erano cercate e trovate subito, era un bacio diverso dai precedenti, c’erano il bisogno ed il desiderio in esso, la voglia di assaporarsi, la necessità di unirsi. 

Non si cercarono solo con le labbra, anche con le mani non stettero fermi, si accarezzarono, si strinsero, cercando un contatto maggiore. 

Quando si staccarono i loro visi erano rossi, negli occhi c’era una passione che fino a quel giorno non c’era mai stata, un desiderio muto che ancora non era pronto ad uscire.

\- Tu non sei lei. – disse Derek prima che Stiles chiudesse la portiera.


	22. Risolvere

CAP.22

 

Un altro giorno, un altro passaggio.

Non sapeva più a quale giorno fossero, quanto ancora la sua auto sarebbe dovuta rimanere dal meccanico, ma l’unica cosa di cui fosse sicuro Stiles, era che i quindici giorni ancora non erano terminati e una leggera sicurezza si posava sul suo cuore, alleggerendo un po’ l’ansia.

Entrò nella macchina sorridendo. Derek lo aveva visto uscire da scuola con quell’espressione. Era sorpreso e spaventato. Era da tanto che non vedeva quel sorriso sul suo volto, molto prima della perdita di memoria. Forse perché era la prima cosa che quel mondo ti toglieva, ma fece finta di nulla e in silenzio mise in moto l’auto per partire.

\- Non me lo chiedi? – Stiles parlò per primo, come sempre.

\- Cosa? – il lupo lo guardò con la coda dell’occhio, sorrideva ancora.

\- Perché non smetto di sorridere. – il ragazzo si girò a guardarlo. 

\- Non credevo ci fosse un motivo in particolare… perché sorridi? – alla fine il lupo cedette alla curiosità, anche perché aveva capito che il ragazzo non vedeva l’ora di parlarne.

\- Oggi sono passato dalla piscina, mi sono ricordato di quando ti ho salvato. – disse fiero di sé stesso. 

\- Potrei dire un paio di episodi in cui sono stato io a salvarti, ma non per questo me ne vado in giro sorridendo. – Derek rallentò per la fila e si girò a guardarlo. 

\- Lo so, ma io non ero buffo come te. –

Derek non credeva alle sue orecchie, Stiles gli aveva appena dato del buffo. – Tu eri sempre buffo! – 

\- Fin quando non me lo ricordo, non è vero. – Stiles si girò fintamente offeso. 

Derek era divertito da quel comportamento, sentiva come se finalmente il nodo si stesse sciogliendo, come se dopo una tempesta le cose lentamente si stessero sistemando e tutto stesse riprendendo il suo corso naturale. Era quello che stava accadendo a loro due? Stavano riprendendo il corso naturale del loro rapporto?

Quasi sbuffando annoiato, Derek prese la mano di Stiles e se la portò sul cambio. Ascoltare il battito del ragazzo lo fece sorridere, gli tornò in mente un episodio di molto tempo prima, quando aveva dato un passaggio al ragazzo e il suo cuore batteva così forte da chiedersi se stesse bene, se fosse normale per un umano un battito così accelerato. 

Quel ricordo ne portò altri con sé. Rivide il giorno in cui aveva scoperto i sentimenti di Stiles e di come li avesse poi ridicolizzati e di conseguenza rivide l’incidente. I sensi di colpa stavano tornando a galla, e quasi come se il ragazzo avesse percepito i pensieri del lupo, strinse maggiormente le sue dita con quelle del lupo.

Erano fermi nell’auto, i loro cuori si fermarono nello stesso istante in cui i loro occhi si posarono sulla Jeep del ragazzo parcheggiata nel vialetto. Nessuno dei due parlò. Non c’erano parole che potevano descrivere quel momento. Accadde tutto così in fretta. Non erano pronti.

Il sorriso di Stiles sparì. Avevano ancora bisogno di quei minuti rubati.

Derek si ritrovò a lasciare la mano del ragazzo per tirare il freno a mano e quel distacco in quel momento fece venire i brividi ad entrambi. Per la prima volta fu il lupo a non lasciarsi scoraggiare e, riprendendo la mano del ragazzo, lo coinvolse in un casto bacio.

\- Risolveremo in altri modi. – sussurrò sulle labbra semiaperte di Stiles. 

La paura di perdere tutto quello che stavano costruendo, il timore che Derek si sarebbe allontanato nuovamente, tutto sparì grazie a quel gesto ed a quelle parole. Vedere Derek che si gettava e che faceva la prima mossa aveva tranquillizzato il ragazzo. Il sorriso che aveva quando era salito in macchina tornò.

Appena rientrato in casa vide le chiavi della sua auto sopra un biglietto. Il padre gli diceva che il pezzo era arrivato in anticipo e che quella volta avrebbe chiuso un occhio sulle spese, sapeva che la colpa non era sua.   
Il ragazzo tirò un sospiro di sollievo, aveva temuto il peggio!

Derek era tornato al loft. Non credeva a quello che aveva detto qualche minuto prima, ma aveva percepito la sua stessa paura nel ragazzo, le sue stesse domande ed insicurezze. Aveva agito d’impulso, aveva voluto rassicurare Stiles, ma prima di tutto sè stesso. 

Agire d’impulso. 

Quell’azione faceva parte dei cambiamenti che il ragazzo gli stava causando?

Era nervoso per quello che aveva detto a Stiles, gli aveva fatto una rassicurazione che non era sicuro di portare a termine. Come avrebbe risolto? Che cos’avrebbe dovuto fare? Ed ecco nuovamente quella sensazione sgradevole d’incapacità, la mancanza d’aria. Il problema era diverso, aveva fatto passi enormi dall’ultima volta, credeva davvero in quelle parole pronunciate senza riflettere.

 

Stiles uscì da scuola, si guardò intorno nella speranza di vedere Derek, ma non c’era nessuna traccia del lupo. Aveva creduto alle sue parole, in qualche modo avrebbero risolto. Quei passaggi non sarebbero stati eterni, entrambi lo sapevano e sarebbero arrivati lo stesso a quel punto. Con un gran sospiro salutò i compagni e si diresse verso la sua Jeep, gli era mancata la sua vecchia auto.

Appena mise piede in casa, corse per farsi una doccia. Era rientrato a far parte della squadra di Lacrosse, il coach era stato chiaro: solo esercizi leggeri per potersi abituare nuovamente allo sforzo fisico. A causa della fretta di uscire, però, non era riuscito a farsi la doccia a scuola. 

Uscì dal bagno canticchiando una canzone che aveva sentito alla radio mentre ritornava a casa, però quasi si strozzò a metà di una strofa: Derek era seduto alla finestra a braccia conserte che aspettava pazientemente.

\- Il tuo modo di risolvere è quello di uccidermi? –

Derek lo aveva ascoltato per tutto il tempo. Riusciva a sentire l’acqua infrangersi sul corpo del ragazzo, aveva ascoltato la spugna scivolare sulla pelle del giovane e lasciare scie di schiuma, aveva sentito il fuoco accendersi dentro di lui, fiamme che divamparono non appena i sui occhi si posarono sul viso arrossato per la doccia e per l’imbarazzo causato dalla sua presenza.

Tutto quel miscuglio lo portò ad agire nuovamente d’impulso. Si alzò dalla finestra e raggiunse il ragazzo, portò le mani sui suoi fianchi e lo baciò. Un bacio lento che trasmetteva la stabilità del loro rapporto, raccontava di quello che avevano passato, sofferto e sopportato, e di come finalmente potessero tirare un sospiro di sollievo. 

Stiles non si era mai sentito bene come in quel momento. Incrociò le braccia intorno al collo del lupo e si perse in quel bacio che si stavano scambiando. Le mani di Derek cominciarono ad accarezzare la schiena del ragazzo, il suo corpo era ancora tiepido e profumava di talco.

I loro corpi si strinsero con l’approfondire del bacio, ognuno poteva sentire il calore dell’altro, i loro sapori si mischiarono non appena le loro lingue iniziarono ad accarezzarsi, i loro aliti portavano i suoni di ansimi e piccoli gemiti timidi. 

Le loro erezioni si scontrarono un paio di volte mandando scariche di adrenalina nei loro corpi, facendo realizzare cosa stava per accadere fra di loro, dicendogli che, se fossero andati avanti, tutto si sarebbe evoluto in qualcosa di più profondo, intimo e soprattutto importante. 

\- Forse dovremmo rallentare. – Derek riuscì a staccarsi dalle labbra del giovane. Erano rosse e gonfie, e sapere che la causa era lui nutriva le fiamme che gli bruciavano nel petto.

\- Si, forse…mi piace la tua soluzione! – Il giovane balbettò. Le sue guance erano più rosse di prima. – però non andare via, resta ancora un po’. – Stiles incatenò i sui occhi in quelli del lupo.

\- Non avevo intenzione di andare via. – 

Derek aveva stretto Stiles in un timido abbraccio, le loro fronti si unirono. Imbarazzati si staccarono e presero posto sul letto del ragazzo. Le loro spalle andarono a poggiarsi al muro. Nelle ore seguenti persero tempo a parlare, fin quando la chiave dello sceriffo disse loro che per quel giorno avevano finito.

\- A domani. – Disse Derek posando un bacio sulla fronte di Stiles.


	23. Noi

CAP.23

Scott McCall stava osservando il suo migliore amico. In quel momento era sereno e stava chiacchierando con Allison e Lydia di compiti. Erano seduti fuori. Ultimamente le giornate erano sempre più torride e permettevano loro di starsene serenamente seduti fuori sotto un sole caldo. 

Osservava Stiles perché per quanto la memoria fosse tornata quasi del tutto, non poteva fare a meno di notare un cambiamento nel suo comportamento. Cambiamento che quasi sicuramente non era dovuto all’incidente. Forse era per il profumo che gli sentiva addosso. Un’altra cosa che aveva notato dopo l’accaduto era che anche il suo odore era cambiato, non aveva più quel profumo dolciastro e da ragazzino insicuro, era un profumo dolce si, però era caratterizzato da qualcosa di più maturo e speziato.

Negli ultimi giorni aveva notato una serenità nell’amico che non aveva nemmeno quando lui non era ancora un lupo e quel mondo lo conoscevano tramite i film che vedevano al cinema. Non era preoccupato, ma non era abituato a vederlo in quel modo. Era quasi sicuro che ci fosse sotto qualcosa, e credeva anche di sapere chi fosse la causa di quella pace interiore di Stiles.  
Sorrise nel guardarlo ridere con la rossa, il pensiero che aveva rischiato di perderlo sfiorò la sua mente, ma un'altra risata lo portò via. Non c’era più motivo di spaventarsi, di rivivere quei giorni di paura e angoscia. Non c’era ragione perché era seduto sotto il sole a battibeccare con Isaac, che li aveva appena raggiunti e si era messo seduto accanto a Lydia. Un altro sorriso era stato strappato all’Alpha, Isaac aveva sussurrato chiedendogli per quanto ancora se ne sarebbe stato appoggiato alla parete e quando li avrebbe raggiunti. 

Li raggiunse subito e prese posto vicino a Stiles che gli diede una pacca sulla spalla e gli sorrise chiamandolo spione. Non poté fare a meno di perdersi in quel dolce tepore che il suo branco creava con le loro risate e chiacchiere. Era stato in un secondo momento che aveva capito cosa volesse dire essere un branco, l’importanza di ogni membro, il legame che si veniva a creare e come quel gruppo diventasse una famiglia. 

La sua ancora era l’amicizia, non solo il legame che aveva con Stiles, ma con tutti loro. La loro amicizia, il loro continuo proteggersi, aiutarsi, morire l’uno per l’altro. 

Non ci volle molto prima che i due amici rimanessero soli. Erano fuori la scuola ed entrambi si stavano dirigendo verso i loro veicoli, parcheggiati vicini.

\- Devo chiedertelo io o vuoi dirmelo tu cosa sta accadendo? – Scott aveva il casco in mano e sorrideva per la faccia di Stiles. 

\- Di cosa stai parlando? – Stiles cercava le chiavi della macchina nelle tasche.

\- Derek. – L’Alpha si era seduto e aspettava che l’amico iniziasse a parlare.

\- Oh. Quello sì…. Credo che noi due siamo ad un punto prima della frequentazione? Esiste questo punto? Voglio dire, non siamo ad un punto morto, ma non siamo nemmeno a chissà quale punto, però siamo in un punto… capito? – gesticolò per tutto il tempo. 

\- Non ho la più pallida idea di cosa tu voglia dire. Dimmi solo se le cose vanno bene o no. –

\- Alla grande! – Stiles rise per qualche secondo. 

\- Perfetto! – Scott si mise il casco, salutò Stiles e se ne andò al lavoro.

Stiles rimase a guardare l’Alpha che si allontanava in moto. Ogni tanto gli veniva da chiedersi se avesse ricordato tutto di lui, se qualcosa d’importante gli sfuggiva ancora, magari qualcosa che avrebbe reso ancora più solido il loro rapporto, ma subito dopo scacciava quelle domande. Il loro rapporto era “epico” e non aveva bisogno di qualche ricordo per confermarlo. 

Pensando alla giornata trascorsa, Stiles arrivò a casa e senza nemmeno togliersi lo zaino dalle spalle corse in camera e lo gettò sul letto. Appena mise piede in stanza si accorse che Derek non era ancora arrivato. Sbuffando seccato per l’assenza del lupo, scese di sotto a bere un po’ d’acqua. Dalla fretta aveva anche dimenticato di avere sete!  
Quando ritornò in camera si ritrovò a sorridere per la figura che era apparsa durante la sua assenza. 

Era in quel modo che Derek aveva deciso di rimediare ai passaggi, andando da lui tutti i pomeriggi. Avevano anche stabilito che se avesse avuto qualche problema a scuola e sarebbe uscito tardi lo avrebbe dovuto avvisare con un sms. 

Non avrebbe mai permesso a qualche professore di rubargli i minuti. Aveva deciso che avrebbe rigato dritto, non si sarebbe fatto mettere più in punizione. I compiti li avrebbe fatti negli intervalli o durante qualche lezione noiosa. 

\- Non hai mai compiti? – Derek stava sfogliando un libro di storia. 

\- Li faccio a scuola nelle ore libere. – Stiles si sedette al suo fianco. 

Derek chiuse il libro e lo passò al ragazzo che lo poggiò sul comodino. – Dubito che tu ne abbia bisogno, ma se avessi difficoltà con qualche materia potrei darti una mano. – 

Quella richiesta fece sussultare il ragazzo. Nella sua testa si erano formulate tante domande. Voleva conoscere di più Derek, chiedergli come andava a scuola, quale fosse la sua materia preferita, se aveva qualche racconto su quegli anni, ma non poteva. Sapeva che tutto sarebbe stato ricollegato all’episodio di Paige e la ferita sarebbe stata riaperta nuovamente. 

\- Storia e letteratura erano le mie materie preferite. – Derek parlò come se gli avesse letto la mente. 

\- Io sono più per quelle scientifiche, anche se litigavo spesso con Harris, il professore di chimica. –

\- L’ho salvato una volta. Peter lo stava per ammazzare - Stiles lo guardò confuso. - quando era un Alpha. – lo disse quasi come se lo stesse giustificando. 

\- Ovvio. –

Ad entrambi scappò una piccola risata, poi il ragazzo si alzò dal letto e fece segno a Derek di levarsi le scarpe. In un primo momento il beta non capì cosa il ragazzo stesse cercando di fare, però poi assecondò la sua richiesta. 

\- Sono stanco e voglio sdraiarmi un po’. – Derek stava per dire qualcosa, e il ragazzo poté chiaramente prevedere che stava per dirgli qualcosa del tipo “posso tornare domani”. – Vorrei che tu ti sdraiassi con me. Non voglio che tu te ne vada di già. –

Il cuore di Derek si ritrovò a seguire i battiti accelerati di quelli del giovane, - va bene. – si distese subito dopo il ragazzo.

Si rilassarono dopo qualche minuto e il discorso della scuola fu ripreso dal lupo. Non aveva più parlato di quegli anni, però ritornando sul discorso si accorse di quanto gli erano mancati, le partite a basket, le fughe dalle lezioni, i flirt con cheerleader e tutto quello che comporta essere un ragazzo delle superiori. 

\- Eri un Jackson! – Esclamò Stiles dopo un po’. 

\- Cosa? – Il lupo lo guardò confuso. 

\- Il ragazzo popolare che tutti volevano. Se fossi stato a scuola con te probabilmente non ci saremmo mai parlati o guardati, anzi, mi avresti torturato. – 

\- Con Jackson ti parlavi. – Rispose facendo spallucce.

\- Perché voleva diventare un lupo e poi lui si è trasformato in una lucertola, per quella roba insomma. – 

Derek si sporse e fece congiungere le loro labbra, - Lo sto facendo adesso. – la sua mano era rimasta sulla guancia del giovane. 

\- Cosa? – il rosso colorò il volto del ragazzo, e i suoi battiti aumentarono. 

\- Ti sto guardando e parlando, adesso. – 

La mano del ragazzo si posò su quella del lupo e lentamente si sporse per chiedere di essere baciato ancora. Derek sorrise per quel gesto accompagnato dalla timidezza, però non lo fece aspettare e le loro labbra si ricongiunsero. Gli ultimi baci erano diversi dai primi che erano accompagnati da paure e insicurezze. 

Gli ultimi trasportavano certezza, sicurezza di un qualcosa che stava crescendo, rinascendo. C’era il bisogno di stare vicini, il desiderio di volersi unire all’altro in qualcosa di più profondo. Sapevano però che era ancora troppo presto. 

\- Derek. – Stiles si staccò un secondo. – cosa siamo tu ed io? – Ripensò al discorso che aveva fatto con Scott quella mattina. 

Avrebbe voluto replicare differentemente, solo che non aveva una risposta. 

\- Non sarò mai capace di esprimere i sentimenti come fai tu. – Il lupo appoggiò la fronte su quella del ragazzo e strinse la sua mano. – siamo un “noi” Stiles, credo sia inutile negarlo ormai. –

\- Noi… - il giovane lo ripeté guardando Derek negli occhi. 

 

Derek ritornò nel suo loft e si diresse subito sul suo balcone. Aveva voglia di perdersi nel buio della notte. Quello era sempre stato il suo rifugio, non aveva bisogno di nascondersi o scappare. Voleva solo un po’ di quiete per sprofondare nella sua testa. 

Noi. 

Aveva risposto in quel modo al ragazzo. Non era pentito o arrabbiato con se stesso, era solo spaventato perché quella loro relazione era andata a concretizzarsi. Non erano più “Stiles e lui” ma “loro”. I suoi occhi erano lucidi e guardavano la luna, nemmeno si era reso conto che fosse piena.

Per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo, dei raggi bianchi e candidi stavano illuminando un’anima rinata.


	24. Ancora

CAP.24

 

Una settimana.

 

Le cose stavano andando bene fra loro. Con calma proseguivano i loro incontri, si conoscevano e si aprivano ogni giorno di più, però non voleva dire che non avrebbero dovuto avere paura di quello che si stava andando a creare e a crescere fra loro due. 

Derek era terrorizzato dalla profondità dei loro baci, dalle mani che vagavano fra i loro corpi e dal desiderio che scaturiva dalle carezze che si scambiavano. Non sarebbe stata solo la prima volta di Stiles, ma anche la sua. Non conosceva la reazione che quel contatto gli avrebbe causato. Se non fosse stato capace di controllare il lupo? Avrebbe potuto ferire Stiles, fargli del male, persino ucciderlo se il suo lato animale si fosse liberato.

Con questa paura si stava allontanando nuovamente dal ragazzo, almeno inconsapevolmente. Aveva iniziato a toccarlo di meno, a diminuire i loro baci e fermarsi di meno nella sua stanza, perché troppi erano stati i pensieri su loro due sul letto del ragazzo. Immagini che non finivano mai bene, ma con del sangue sulle sue mani.

Ogni notte si svegliava sudato e spaventato. Il sogno che lo tormentava era sempre lo stesso: lui che finiva con l’uccidere Stiles in un impeto di eccitazione. Per quanto cercasse di calmarsi non riusciva a non pensarci, non poteva nemmeno evitare che la loro relazione si evolvesse. Entrambi desideravano che accadesse, che facessero quel passo che li avrebbe uniti ancora di più.

Un sogno creato dalle sue paure. 

Un vero e proprio incubo che un pomeriggio stava per avverarsi. Vide le sue unghie cambiare, sentì il suo corpo trasformarsi sotto le carezze e i baci del ragazzo, ascoltò il lupo ringhiare frenetico e desiderare di più di quei semplici tocchi. Veloce si staccò e con una scusa andò via dalla stanza del ragazzo. 

Il sogno non era che una continuazione di quel giorno. Lui si trasformava completamente, una carezza sulla schiena nuda del giovane diventava un graffio profondo, un bacio sul collo era un morso che squarciava la gola e in poco tempo si ritrovava coperto dal sangue caldo del giovane, con il suo corpo privo di vita fra le braccia.

 

Per Stiles non fu difficile notare il cambiamento del lupo, gli veniva difficile capirne il motivo, la ragione per il quale lui si stesse comportando in quel modo. Lo osservava silenziosamente e non poté che vedere di nuovo riemergere il vecchio Derek, quello che si chiudeva a riccio e allontanava tutti.

Si sentiva perso, non sapeva come agire. Se non conosceva la causa, come poteva trovare una soluzione? Voleva chiederglielo, però conosceva abbastanza bene Derek da sapere che la soluzione più ovvia era anche quella più facile per peggiorare le cose. Lo stava perdendo, questo era il punto.

Lo vedeva allontanarsi, lo sentiva dalla mancanza delle carezze, dai baci che erano sempre più freddi, dal suo corpo che aveva freddo nonostante Derek fosse al suo fianco. Alla fine si ritrovò a reagire allo stesso modo. Lo allontanava anche lui. Aveva smesso di studiare a scuola per farlo a casa, si fermava dopo le lezioni per osservare gli allenamenti di Lacrosse. Aveva anche deciso di rientrare in squadra.

Nemmeno lui si rendeva conto del suo comportamento, istintivamente si stava difendendo. Si ritrovò a rivivere il periodo in cui aveva perso la memoria, quando scappava da lui e non riusciva a vedere tutto per quello che era, o meglio, per chi lui fosse realmente. 

 

Era domenica pomeriggio e Stiles andò nel loft del lupo. Sperava che le cose andassero a migliorare, ma non fu così. Il lupo non lo guardò nemmeno negli occhi, sembrava quasi spaventato dalla sua presenza e questo dettaglio fece sorridere amaramente il giovane.

Si sentì stanco di combattere una battaglia silenziosa. Stanco di prendere colpi invisibili, stremato di dover rimarginare tagli e di doversi rialzare per poi ricadere nuovamente a terra. 

\- Mi dirai mai cosa ti passa per la testa? – guardò le spalle del lupo.

\- Non so di cosa parli. – il moro non si girò, il suo sguardo rimase fisso sull’orizzonte oltre la finestra.

\- Non mi guardi nemmeno in faccia. – la gola gli fece male.

Derek non rispose, non sapeva come giustificarsi. – sapevo che avrei sprecato del tempo venendo qui. –Stiles sospirò stanco, e senza aggiungere altro si diresse verso l’uscita. Spinse solo per qualche centimetro l’enorme porta di ferro, ma una forza maggiore la chiuse nuovamente. 

Lo stava perdendo ancora una volta. Quante altre volte ancora avrebbe dovuto perderlo per la sua incapacità di aprirsi? Gli volse le spalle nuovamente. Lo aveva scacciato dalla sua vita nonostante il ragazzo fosse lì e stava cercando di capire il perché del suo atteggiamento freddo, lottava per loro.

Con quale coraggio poteva dirgli che la causa era un suo ennesimo fallimento?

\- Ho perso la mia ancora. – Disse non guardandolo in faccia. Come se quella confessione gli mostrasse il vero mostro che era, come se gli rivelasse la persona miserabile che era. 

Ci volle un po’ prima che se ne rendesse conto. La rabbia e l’odio verso il mondo sparirono. Una nuova strada si formò davanti al suo cammino. Era completamente diversa, un passo alla volta si lasciò il vecchio percorso alle spalle.

Ogni piccola azione o emozione richiamava il lupo. Stiles era la variabile intorno a tutto il suo caos. 

\- Senza un’ancora non sono in grado di starti vicino. –Derek posò una mano sul volto del ragazzo. – perdo il controllo ogni volta che ci sfioriamo. Potrei ucciderti. –

Gli occhi di Stiles cercarono quelli verdi di Derek. Aveva bisogno di quel contatto visivo, necessitava di sapere che non sarebbe scappato davanti a quella difficoltà, che questa volta lui avrebbe lottato per loro. Doveva sapere che avrebbe cercato una soluzione anche a quell’ostacolo.

\- Ti aspetti che scappi impaurito? – afferrò la maglia al lupo. – troppo facile, sourwolf. Questa volta sarai tu a dover lottare per noi. -

Derek lo spinse con le spalle alla porta di metallo e iniziò a divorare le sue labbra. Quell’unione mandò scosse per tutto il suo corpo. Non avrebbe mai rinunciato a quell’emozioni che un semplice bacio gli provocava, al sapore dolce del ragazzo e alla fragranza che il suo corpo emanava quando iniziava ad eccitarsi per causa sua. 

Non lo avrebbe mai fatto, ma doveva. Il lupo stava prendendo il sopravvento, gli artigli e le zanne uscirono e il controllo del suo corpo stava diventando debole.

\- Va via, Stiles! – la frase fu ringhiata. Derek fece un salto indietro e si ritrovò piegato a terra. – va, e aspettami! – 

Stiles si spaventò per l’improvviso cambio di Derek, - si. – rispose con la voce spaventata. 

Appena raggiunta la sua abitazione scese di corsa dalla macchina e prese il telefono in mano. In quel momento solo una persona poteva dargli chiarezza. Nella sua testa analizzò tutto ciò che riguardasse la parola “Ancora”, però non tutti i pezzi riuscirono ad essere messi al loro posto.

\- Scott? Ripetimi tutta la tua storia dell’ancora. – Stiles non rammentava esattamente come o perché, ma ricordava qualcosa su Scott che doveva cercare una nuova ancora.

\- Intendi da quando ho ricevuto il morso? –il moro era confuso, però aveva imparato ad assecondare l’amico quando era agitato. 

In pochi minuti aveva raccontato tutta la storia, da Allison al cambio della nuova ancora.

\- Quanto hai impiegato per cercare la nuova ancora? – Domandò veloce. 

\- Con l’aiuto di Derek? Un paio di mesi… senza di lui avrei impiegato il doppio del tempo. –

Chiuse la chiamata con la mano che gli tremava. Aveva freddo e il suo petto gli faceva male. In quel momento capì il vero significato della parola “aspettami” detta dal lupo prima che chiudesse la porta del loft. 

Non avrebbe permesso che lui affrontasse tutto quello da solo, non dopo che gli aveva detto che erano un “noi”. Gli sarebbe stato vicino e lo avrebbe aspettato.

Mesi.


	25. Vecchie ancore

CAP.25

 

Derek era seduto al centro del suo loft, avevo chiuso gli occhi e respirava profondamente. Aveva bisogno di tutta la sua concentrazione, del silenzio e di aprire la mente al mondo che lo circondava, doveva focalizzare ogni minimo dettaglio, paragonare la sua vecchia vita con la nuova, aveva bisogno di capire quale sarebbe stato il suo nuovo appiglio, cercare quell’ancora che gli avrebbe permesso anche solo di poter stare nuovamente al fianco del ragazzo, senza la paura di ferirlo.

Da un paio di giorni erano iniziate le vacanze estive, dettaglio che gli era completamente passato per la testa. Derek aveva ormai dimenticato la vita scolastica, la frenesia degli ultimi giorni di scuola, aveva dimenticato cosa volesse dire essere un adolescente, vivere il mondo attraverso quegli occhi che non vedono l’ora di crescere per poter fare quello che si vuole e non dover ascoltare le regole dei genitori. 

Quel giorno avrebbe cercato in quella parte della sua vita, avrebbe analizzato la sua prima ancora, quella che aveva trovato dopo Paige, cioè il desiderio di crescere e non dover avere paura della madre, non sottomettersi alle sue leggi e di poter fare da solo le sue scelte, all’epoca la sua ancora era “la crescita”. 

Per un nato lupo cercare l’ancora sarebbe dovuta essere una cosa semplice, una cosa che viene insegnata dalla nascita, però era sempre un discorso molto soggettivo, o almeno per lui lo era. Non è mai stato bravo, le sue scelte erano sempre molto personali, e per questo in quel momento si trovava in difficoltà nell’individuarla, doveva essere un semplice lavoro di visualizzazione, doveva trovare la ragione per la quale doveva tenere sotto controllo il lupo.

La sua prima ancora era andata in frantumi con l’incendio, in qualche modo si era anche realizzata, si era trovato costretto a crescere, ad affrontare quell’amara realtà che Kate Argent gli aveva “donato”, quando tutta la sua famiglia era stata bruciata viva. La crescita era diventata rabbia. 

Rabbia che lo aveva accompagnato fino a quel momento, che lo aveva spinto a vivere e a lottare per quello che credeva giusto. In alcuni momenti temeva che si fosse anche trasformata in vendetta, il desiderio di uccidere una persona con le proprie mani per vendicare qualcuno, quel fuoco che ti brucia dentro fino a consumarti, però l’incontro di Scott e gli altri in qualche modo lo avevano frenato. 

Scott. La prima volta che lo aveva incontrato lo aveva visto come strumento per arrivare a scoprire chi avesse ucciso sua sorella, poi lo aveva visto come un fastidio, era sempre nel mezzo a pestargli i piedi. Era stato proprio in quel periodo che la sua ancora vacillava da rabbia a vendetta, però poi quel ragazzino gli era stato in qualche modo d’aiuto e soprattutto gli era stato vicino da subito, nonostante lo avesse odiato e maltrattato. 

Avrebbe dovuto capirlo dal loro primo incontro, era da quando le loro vite si erano incrociate che la sua ancora aveva iniziato a vacillare, la rabbia stava svanendo e lui nemmeno si era accorto di quel cambiamento. Alla fine era accaduto l’inevitabile e lei era del tutto sparita lasciandolo scoperto, per questo il lavoro sarebbe stato davvero lungo.

Quel piccolo viaggio lo aveva riportato ad analizzare nuovamente la sua prima ancora. Era cresciuto negli ultimi anni, era diventato un Alpha e poi aveva perso quel potere per salvare un membro della sua famiglia, una sorella che aveva sempre creduto morta. Aveva nuovamente scoperto i valori della vita, li aveva riscoperti nel peggiore dei modi, perdendo dei membri del suo branco. Tornare beta gli aveva aperto gli occhi su molti aspetti della sua vita, sulle lotte che stava affrontando e su come lo stava facendo. 

Però non era solo come quando era un ragazzo, il suo branco era stato al suo fianco, adolescenti che avevano rinunciato a vivere le loro vite che dovevano essere piene di capricci, feste e delusioni amorose. Avevano messo da parte quella che doveva essere la parte più divertente della vita di una persona: l’adolescenza. 

 

Stiles stava guidando verso l’abitazione di Derek, finalmente erano iniziate le vacanze estive e il tempo che poteva dedicare al lupo era aumentato. Non pensava di doverlo trascorrere in quel modo, ma non aveva nemmeno immaginato che l’avrebbe trascorso con lui, in qualche modo era una cosa inaspettata e benvoluta. 

Negli ultimi giorni stavano combattendo l’ennesima battaglia per le loro vite, almeno era così che il ragazzo l’aveva definita. Tecnicamente trovare l’ancora di Derek serviva alla loro sopravvivenza, non come persone, ma come coppia. Accettare quella relazione per il lupo aveva significato molto, tanto da lasciarsi dietro il passato e con esso la sua vecchia ancora. 

Più volte l’uomo gli aveva detto di non andare, che sarebbe stato pericoloso, ed era vero, lui stesso aveva visto cosa succedeva quando uno di loro perdeva il controllo. Lo aveva visto con Isaac alla centrale, le prime volte con Scott, ma aveva sempre avuto un’enorme fiducia, la stessa che lo spingeva a non lasciare solo Derek, a costo di passare tutte le vacanze estive dietro la porta del loft.

Aveva parcheggiato la Jeep nel solito posto, ormai era stato etichettato come suo e questo pensiero lo faceva sorridere, ma non si perse in sciocchi pensieri e senza perdere altro tempo salì all’ultimo piano.

\- Non entrare, Stiles. – Derek aveva ascoltato ogni piccolo rumore da quando il ragazzo aveva parcheggiato. 

\- Nemmeno oggi? – sbuffò seccato. 

\- La luna piena è vicina, sai che potrei perdere il controllo a causa della tua semplice vicinanza. – 

Stiles si era messo a sedere poggiando la schiena all’enorme porta di ferro e lo stesso fece il lupo, anche il giorno prima aveva preferito fare così. – Ti avevo detto di non venire, Stiles. – In qualche modo nemmeno Derek credeva alle sue parole, sperava davvero che il ragazzo non lo stesse a sentire, aveva imparato ad aspettarlo, a calcolare le sue giornate in base all’orario di arrivo di lui, per potergli dedicare più tempo possibile. 

\- Ed io ti avevo risposto che non ti avrei lasciato solo. Come va la ricerca dell’ancora perduta? – il ragazzo non poté vederlo, ma era sicuro che il lupo avesse alzato il sopracciglio, seccato per la battuta che aveva fatto.

\- Va. Non è passata nemmeno una settimana, però percepisco qualcosa. – spiegò il lupo poggiando la testa alla porta. 

\- È snervante, vero? Sai che c’è, ma non riesci ad afferrarla, è come quando sogni di rincorrere qualcuno ma non lo raggiungi mai e ti senti stanco e perso. – Stiles parlava e rigirava le chiavi nelle sue mani. 

\- È così che ti sentivi quando non ricordavi nulla? – era la prima volta che toccavano quell’argomento, in qualche modo il giovane lo aveva sempre evitato con tutti. 

\- Si. – fece un lungo sospiro e si scrollò di dosso quei ricordi. – Non ho capito perché non mi fai entrare, se diventi lupo non diventi stupido... mica non riusciresti ad aprire la porta, al contrario, la sfonderesti. –

Derek fece un piccolo sorriso, quello che il ragazzo aveva detto era vero, però puntava tutto sul suo, anche se minimo, autocontrollo. I sogni che faceva la notte erano diversi, uno per ogni notte, ma finivano sempre nello stesso modo: le sue mani erano sempre coperte di sangue e il corpo senza vita di Stiles era stretto fra le sue braccia, illuminato da una luna rossa. Non avrebbe mai permesso che diventassero realtà.

Avrebbero adottato quel metodo ancora per qualche giorno, giusto per essere sicuri che la luna non li dividesse per sempre, che i suoi raggi candidi e bianchi non si trasformassero in rosso sangue come nei suoi sogni.

Quando si avvicinava l’ora di cena il ragazzo salutava il lupo e tornava a casa per dedicarsi ad un’altra persona importante per lui, doveva evitare che lo sceriffo preparasse per cena qualcosa che gli era vietata. Mentre premeva il bottone dell’ascensore, il ragazzo aveva sussurrato una piccola frase che aveva fatto perdere un battito al lupo. 

\- Mi manchi, sourwolf. – non era sicuro che Derek avesse sentito, ma sentiva il bisogno di dirlo. 

Quando il lupo aveva sentito il motore della Jeep allontanarsi, quasi come se aspettasse di essere solo, sicuro che nessuno lo ascoltasse, come se quello che avrebbe detto fosse un segreto e nessun’altro dovesse venirne a conoscenza, rispose alla frase del ragazzo. 

\- Anche tu. -


	26. Una luna bianca innaturale

CAP.26

 

Stiles era steso nel tubo della risonanza magnetica. Era stufo di quei controlli mensili, ormai stava bene, la memoria era tornata del tutto, non ne capiva la necessità, servivano solo a fargli perdere tempo. Doveva stare con Derek che aveva bisogno di lui, non poteva aiutarlo concretamente, ma poteva stargli vicino e fargli sentire la sua presenza, il suo sostegno. Al quinto richiamo del dottore, aveva sbuffato seccato, non poteva stare fermo in quel tubo, era una condizione troppo ridicola, chi mai starebbe fermo per venti minuti?

Dopo qualche ora, finalmente era uscito dall’ospedale, il controllo era andato bene, e sembrava che fosse anche l’ultimo, non sarebbe dovuto tornare il mese prossimo. Il ragazzo a quella notizia aveva scacciato un urletto di gioia, mentre lo sceriffo aveva fatto un sospiro di sollievo, per lui ogni mese era una sudata fredda, stare dietro il vetro a guardare il computer che scannerizzava la testa del figlio, era come ripetere le visite della moglie, solo che per lei non c’era mai stata una buona notizia. 

Stiles conosceva il motivo della tensione del padre, durante una delle prime visite glielo aveva detto, ma solo perché si era trovato in una situazione che lo aveva quasi costretto a parlarne, uno dei medici lo aveva riconosciuto e gli aveva chiesto se il motivo della risonanza era lo stesso per quello della moglie, quindi lo sceriffo si era trovato con le spalle al muro. 

Non gli aveva mai raccontato della malattia della madre, di quando stava male e di quello che entrambi avevano passato, aveva sempre preferito evitare l’argomento, voleva far ricordare al figlio i momenti in cui lei era sana, lucida, in cui era una madre felice.

Stiles era in ospedale quando lei era morta, ma ricordava vagamente il periodo in cui era malata perchè era piccolo e i genitori avevano tentato di non creargli ricordi brutti. Il ragazzo non poteva che essere felice di aver avuto un padre stupendo, che nonostante i periodi bui, non gli aveva mai fatto mancare nulla e che gli aveva sempre donato il doppio dell’amore, perché Stiles sapeva che quel doppio era la parte della madre. 

Come ogni giorno di visita, la tappa successiva sarebbe stata la gelateria, dove avrebbero preso un gelato insieme, lo sceriffo avrebbe lottato per prendere un gelato normale ma il ragazzo gli avrebbe rifilato il solito gelato alla soia di cui, però, poteva scegliere il gusto. Era in quei momenti che dimenticava di odiare i giorni della visita. 

La perdita di memoria aveva risanato il loro rapporto che prima era incrinato. Il mondo del soprannaturale era riuscito a dividerli, lo sceriffo non aveva accettato le bugie e i pericoli che il figlio aveva affrontato senza di lui, aveva realizzato che più volte avrebbe potuto perderlo, ma per ironia a portaglielo quasi via era stato un’incidente tipicamente umano. 

Il ritorno a casa era stato sereno, il ragazzo si era incantato a guardare gli alberi passargli accanto. Ripensava agli ultimi mesi, erano stati duri, si era sentito un estraneo davanti a delle persone che erano cresciute insieme a lui, aveva guardato il suo mondo da una prospettiva diversa, con mentalità nuova e con occhi diversi, aveva conosciuto nuovamente chi credeva già di conoscere, in qualche modo lui era rinato e aveva gettato via ogni maschera. 

Si cambiò velocemente e raggiunse il loft di Derek, non vedeva l’ora di poter stare in sua compagnia. Lui era stata la vera conquista durante il suo buio mentale, era riuscito a gettare quel muro che li separava, non aveva idea di come fosse accaduto, ma era fiero di se stesso e soprattutto felice. 

Appena arrivato davanti la porta di ferro, la mano insicura di Stiles aveva provato ad aprirla. Negli ultimi giorni il lupo si era completamente chiuso a chiave dentro il loft, non aveva fatto entrare nemmeno Scott, però quel giorno, con suo stupore, la porta si era aperta. Quasi impaurito si era affacciato per controllare dove fosse finito Derek, non credeva possibile che avesse lasciato la porta aperta il giorno della Luna piena, infatti l’appartamento sembrava vuoto. 

Fece un giro per tutto l’appartamento pensando a quanto fosse ridicolo il dettaglio di lasciare la porta aperta quando usciva e chiuderla quando lui era dentro. Rassegnato si era gettato sul letto, quella mattina si era alzato troppo presto, anche per i suoi standard da insonne. 

Cullato dal profumo del lupo e dalla stanchezza per la mattinata, il giovane si era lasciato trasportare da un inaspettato passaggio di Morfeo sui suoi occhi, era caduto in un dolce sonno tanto da non sentire nemmeno le porte di metallo aprirsi e chiudersi. 

Derek era rientrato da una lunga corsa nella riserva per scaricare l’energia che stava ricevendo dalla Luna piena che non si vedeva ancora, ma di cui poteva sentire l’influenza sui suoi poteri e sul loro controllo. Non appena aveva aperto la porta, l’odore di Stiles lo aveva investito come un pugno in faccia, stava per gridare il suo nome però la figura dell’umano addormentato lo aveva subito colpito. 

Sapeva che era uno sbaglio averlo lì, però non poteva mandarlo via, soprattutto non voleva che se ne andasse, aveva iniziato a sentirsi solo in sua assenza. Ormai gli era chiaro che non lo voleva, lo desiderava con tutto se stesso, con ogni fibra del suo corpo, con ogni neurone della sua testa, con tutta la sua anima bruciata. 

Ignorando la sua parte razionale, quella che gli urlava di mettere al sicuro il ragazzo da lui, si diresse sotto la doccia per lavare via il sudore, con la speranza che il getto d’acqua zittisse il suo grillo parlante. Finita la doccia andò a sdraiarsi accanto al ragazzo, voleva risentire la sua vicinanza, riempirsi i polmoni del suo profumo e bearsi della sua visione, potersi perdere nel guardarlo dormire, vedere come quegli occhi si muovevano velocemente anche nel sonno, guardarlo sorridere per un qualcosa di divertente che probabilmente stava sognando.

Quel desiderio nei confronti del ragazzo lo spaventava, com’era possibile desiderare così fortemente un’altra persona? Un altro essere, qualcuno fuori dal suo mondo, un semplice ragazzino umano, eppure Stiles lo stava facendo accadere, aveva creato una crepa e si era insinuato dentro quel muro, lentamente lo aveva fatto crollare, pezzo dopo pezzo, fino a ridurlo in polvere.

Aveva fatto scivolare un dito sulla guancia del giovane, fremeva di desiderio per poter ritoccare quella pelle morbida e liscia, dal viso era passato ai capelli che erano cresciuti un po’, anche se non abbastanza da poter affondare le dita, e che erano comunque morbidi e profumavano di Stiles. Alla fine cedette, il tatto e l’olfatto non gli bastarono più, voleva assaporare nuovamente quel ragazzo, poter far fremere le sue papille gustative con il suo sapore. Cominciò con qualche bacio sul collo, però non era abbastanza, quindi passò a tracciare piccole linee con la lingua. Il giovane aveva iniziato a fare qualche mugolio di apprezzamento, e anche l’udito iniziava ad avere le sue soddisfazioni.

La lingua dell’uomo aveva iniziato ad accarezzare le labbra del ragazzo steso al suo fianco, sapeva che avrebbero ceduto e si sarebbero schiuse per accoglierlo e ricambiarlo, succedeva sempre così. Nonostante avesse quella certezza, c’era sempre un po’ d’impazienza e di paura che non accadesse, ma per fortuna quel ragazzino era nato per infrangere quelle sue piccole incertezze.

Le labbra del giovane si stesero in un sorriso e poi andarono incontro a quelle del lupo, le sue mani affondarono nei capelli umidi del moro e spinsero il suo viso fino ad unire completamente il loro bacio. Nonostante non si toccassero e non si vedessero da giorni, il bacio non era impaziente o famelico, era calmo, aspettato e desiderato, certo, ma in quel momento si stavano trasmettendo qualcosa alla quale nemmeno loro avevano ancora dato un nome, un sentimento così puro e forte da non poter essere etichettato. 

Si staccarono per necessità e si guardarono per qualche secondo negli occhi, quelli capaci di salvarli nel buio dei loro incubi e di strapparli via dai loro incubi. Stiles posò una carezza sulla guancia del moro, perse ancora del tempo a guardare quegli occhi verdi che brillavano, erano la seconda cosa che la sua mente non aveva cancellato, lui veniva dopo il ricordo di sua madre. 

\- Non dovresti essere qua. – il primo a parlare fu Derek, il grillo sulla sua spalla aveva ricominciato a farsi sentire. 

\- Che ore sono? – Stiles aveva notato che il loft era colorato dai colori del tramonto, l’arancio caldo del sole che stava sparendo li avvolgeva in un tiepido abbraccio. 

\- Saranno le sei, mi hai ascoltato? – il lupo si alzò di poco appoggiandosi su un gomito.

\- Sono venuto da te dopo aver fatto l’ultima visita, non c’eri e mi sono lasciato corteggiare dal tuo materasso, tu dov’eri? – il giovane lo aveva imitato nell’alzarsi un po’. 

\- Ultima? Quindi è andata bene? – Derek aveva messo da parte la sua preoccupazione per la Luna. 

\- Sono sano come un pesce e tu sembri essere in te, perché parliamo? – Stiles si era sdraiato nuovamente e aveva sbuffato seccato.

Derek si era lasciato immediatamente trasportare dalla passione del ragazzo. Quasi subito il suo corpo fu su quello dell’altro, le sue mani scoprivano e accarezzavano la sua pelle, le sua bocca assaporava, il suo olfatto percepiva i cambiamenti nell’aria, la vista gioiva della visione del ragazzo col viso arrossato e il suo udito si saziava dei gemiti che gli stava donando, tutti i suoi cinque sensi erano occupati da Stiles.

Per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo stava vivendo, per quanto tempo i suoi sensi erano stati impregnati di sangue e cenere?

Vivere. 

Da quanto non lo faceva? Sapeva la risposta: da quando i suoi occhi erano diventati blu. Con Stiles fra le sue braccia, poteva sperarci nuovamente, aveva ricominciato a farlo senza rendersene conto, poteva vivere quella vita che si era negato e che poi gli avevano bruciato.

Nonostante quel giorno sembrasse disegnato per loro due soltanto, il Sole era sparito dietro le montagne, la Luna aveva preso il suo posto nel cielo e brillava di un bianco quasi innaturale in quel manto ormai scuro, i suoi raggi morbidi iniziarono a trafiggere freddamente la schiena del lupo come mille lame.

Il lupo inarcò improvvisamente la schiena, dalla sua bocca non uscivano parole, ma solo ruggiti: la trasformazione lo colse alla sprovvista. Si era lasciato trasportare ed il suo incubo stava per diventare realtà. Si piegò in avanti come se un pugno lo avesse colpito allo stomaco, i denti divennero zanne e le unghie artigli, sotto di lui il ragazzo più volte gridava il suo nome, la sua voce però sembrava lontana, incapace di raggiungerlo.


	27. c'era solo un NOI

CAP.27

Stiles era rimasto intrappolato sotto il corpo del lupo. La trasformazione fu un lampo. Lo vide cambiare tanto velocemente da non capire cosa stesse realmente accadendo. Iniziò a gridare il suo nome con la speranza che la sua voce potesse raggiungerlo e riportarlo in sè, ma non stava funzionando. 

Derek si era alzato ed era sceso dal letto, aveva le mani fra i capelli e urlava al ragazzo di scappare via, non avrebbe resistito ancora per molto. Potè sentire il corpo arrendersi alla sua parte animale, la sua lucidità stava per essere travolta dal senso di finta libertà che la forza del lupo donava. I ringhi iniziarono a rimbombare per il loft. Il giovane umano era rimasto ancora seduto sul letto, non riusciva a muoversi. Voleva scappare, ma non voleva nemmeno abbandonare il lupo. Potè chiaramente vedere il dolore che stava provando, la lotta che le due entità stavano avendo nella sua mente e nel suo corpo.

Si disse che non poteva continuare a stare seduto così si alzò e si diresse verso il lupo. Provò a chiamarlo ancora e ancora, ma come risposta ricevette solo urla e ringhi. Non appena provò a sfiorarlo venne spinto via per qualche metro, ma non bastò a fermarlo. Barcollando si alzò, provò un po’ di dolore alla spalla, ma decise di ignorarlo. Sapeva che era nulla in confronto a quello che stava provando il lupo. 

Resistere alla luna gli stava venendo sempre più difficile. Si era inginocchiato ai suoi raggi bianchi invisibili, li sentiva diventare sempre più forti man mano che il cielo diventava scuro. La forza che essa esercitava su di lui si faceva sempre più solida, come se lo tenesse per la gola, la sua presa stretta e decisa gli impediva di respirare. Senza ossigeno pensare diventava ancora più difficile. La sua mente si annebbiava e le forze sembravano abbandonarlo.  
Non riusciva più a vedere o sentire Stiles. Era sparito dalla sua mente, era diventato un eco lontano nella sua testa, eppure sapeva che il ragazzo era nel loft insieme a lui. Provò a concentrarsi sul momento che stavano vivendo un attimo prima che perdesse il controllo. Doveva trovare subito l’ancora o i suoi incubi sarebbero diventati realtà e presto le sue mani sarebbero tornate rosse, coperte nuovamente dal sangue di una persona che amava. 

Stiles venne spinto via più volte. Il non riuscire a raggiungere Derek stava diventando frustrante, la paura lo stava per avvolgere, le lacrime cominciarono a rigare il suo volto, la disperazione per non riuscire a salvare la persona che amava lo stava spingendo ad arrendersi. Per lui era come scontrarsi con un muro, una fortezza che non riusciva ad abbattere con la sua banale umanità. 

Era inutile. Ecco cos’era realmente lui. Una persona inutile, un essere capace di farsi ammazzare da un’auto mentre attraversa la strada, uno costretto a indossare una maschera per far contenti gli amici e il padre, un essere che dev’essere perennemente protetto da qualcuno perché troppo fragile. 

\- Stupido sourwolf! Reagisci e vivi la tua stupida e dannata vita! Non per me, non per la tua famiglia, ma per te! – Lo urlò con tutta la sua rabbia, la sua frustrazione, il suo dolore e la sua voce. Lo urlò così forte da sentire dolore alla gola, quasi come se avesse messo le sue energie, cadde a terra. 

Vita. Quella parola raggiunse l’ex Alpha. Aveva creduto di poterlo fare nuovamente. Aveva desiderato di ricominciare a farlo e ci stava riuscendo. Le ultime settimane si svegliava con la voglia di affrontare la giornata, di poter fare qualcosa di diverso dal tramare piani per una vendetta o per difendersi da qualche nemico. Apriva gli occhi per il desiderio di poter guardare quelli ambrati di Stiles, per il bisogno di potersi perdere nelle ore in sua compagnia, lamentarsi per la velocità con la quale le giornate trascorrevano, le ore sembravano sempre così corte e di conseguenza una giornata sembrava sfumare via quando loro due erano insieme. 

Stava vivendo e voleva continuare a farlo. S’impose di calmarsi, di respirare e di allentare quella presa che stringeva sulla sua gola. Non appena un po’ di lucidità tornò, un odore catturò la sua attenzione e lo ghiacciò. Riconosceva quell’odore quasi metallico. Con timore alzò lo sguardo e quello che vide lo fece tremare dalla paura.Sentì le lacrime bruciargli gli occhi, la gola fargli male e il cuore smettere di battergli.   
Stiles era steso a terra. Si chiese che cos’avesse fatto mentre non era in sé. Da subito ascoltò il battito debole dell’umano, ma non bastò per fargli fare un sospiro di sollievo. Con cautela sollevò il corpo del giovane e lo poggiò sul letto, e non appena il corpo toccò il materasso un mugolio di dolore uscì dalle labbra del giovane. 

Le mani del lupo non smettevano di tremare, le dita sfioravano le guance del più piccolo. Erano sporche e qualche graffio risaltava su quel biancore. Sulla fronte c’era del sangue, ma non era nulla di profondo. Tremando cominciò a leccare via il sangue. 

Era caldo e amaro, bruciava sulla lingua e quel fuoco scendeva per tutto il suo corpo. Aveva rischiato di ripetere la scena di qualche mese fa, lui aveva provocato quella ferita e il dolore, ancora una volta aveva quasi ucciso Stiles. 

\- Stiles? – Il ragazzo schiuse gli occhi. 

\- Mi piace aprire gli occhi e trovarti al mio fianco, soprattutto dopo aver preso qualche botta in testa. – Stiles stava bene. 

\- Ti avevo detto di andare via. – era sollevato. Ascoltare quella voce, sentire la mano del giovane stringere la sua e poter rispecchiarsi in quegli occhi. Sorridere fu inevitabile.

\- Dici sempre tante cose, ho mai ascoltato? – Si portò una mano a toccare la ferita sulla fronte, gli faceva molto male. – spero che questa botta non mi riporti a fare i controlli, credo che mio padre li usasse come scusa per mangiare gelato. – 

\- È colpa mia. – Derek abbassò lo sguardo, i suoi occhi fissarono le loro mani unite. 

Stiles provò ad alzarsi e a mettersi seduto – Sto bene. Hai trovato la tua ancora? – 

\- Si, e ti devo ringraziare per questo. – Le labbra di Derek si posarono su quelle di Stiles. – devi iniziare ad ascoltarmi però. –

Una chiamata al telefono di Stiles interruppe la dolce atmosfera che si stava ricreando fra i due. Lo sceriffo però era preoccupato del ritardo. Dopo l’incidente aveva raddoppiato i controlli, aveva dato degli orari precisi e se tardava doveva chiamare. Stiles aveva accettato tutte le regole, capiva la preoccupazione del padre. Aveva rischiato di perdere un’altra persona che amava. 

\- A domani. – disse prima di andare via. 

\- A domani. – sussurrò il lupo. 

Appena messo piede in casa Stiles dovette affrontare le mille domande sulle sue ferite da parte del padre. Rispose con la verità, forse non tutta, solo qualche dettaglio venne cambiato, non era pronto a dire della sua relazione con Derek. Arrivato nella sua camera cominciò a spogliarsi per poter andare a fare una doccia, e nello sfilarsi la maglia la spalla destra gli ricordò del volo che aveva fatto qualche ora prima. Il gonfiore poteva già vedersi e la pelle iniziava a prendere un colore violaceo.

Quando Stiles aprì gli occhi quella mattina sapeva che sarebbe stato un giorno diverso dagli altri, qualcosa sarebbe cambiato nella sua vita e nella sua relazione con Derek. Era nervoso, spaventato, ma anche eccitato e impaziente. Sapeva che non appena avrebbe messo piede nel suo loft avrebbero ripreso da dove erano stati interrotti il giorno prima. La paura lo portò a chiedersi se anche Derek stava pensando alle sue stesse cose, se anche lui aveva il suo stesso desiderio o se fosse soltanto lui a volerlo. 

Prima di uscire avvisò il padre che avrebbe dormito da Scott. Le vacanze stavano per finire e loro avevano organizzato un’intensa maratona ai videogiochi. Lo sceriffo non disse nulla per opporsi, era quasi un rito ad ogni estate quella specie di maratona. Era un po’ sollevato nel vedere che anche quell’anno si sarebbe tenuta, aveva temuto che la perdita di memoria avesse potuto intromettersi nella loro amicizia. 

Con Scott si era sentito e aveva chiesto gentilmente di reggergli il gioco. L’amico non poté che essere felice di quella richiesta, sapeva cosa voleva dire per il suo migliore amico ed era pronto a dargli tutto il suo appoggio. Le raccomandazioni che solitamente dovrebbe fare un padre al proprio figlio, su un delicato argomento, le aveva fatte lui, beccandosi un “sta zitto, Scott!” e il telefono chiuso in faccia. 

Non importava se avessero fatto o no quel passo, quel giorno sarebbe stato soltanto loro. Più di ventiquattro ore, avrebbero passato quel tempo a parlare, abbracciati a scambiarsi soltanto dei baci, per lui andava più che bene, perché ogni secondo di quella giornata l’avrebbero trascorso insieme e senza nessuna interruzione, non avrebbero dovuto più rubare ore e minuti. Non quel giorno. 

 

Non appena la Jeep di Stiles si fermò nel parcheggio del suo palazzo, Derek sorrise imbarazzato. Non vedeva l’ora di rivedere il ragazzo e di poterlo abbracciare. Il nervosismo che aveva addosso era la prova che la sua ancora era stata trovata ed era quella giusta, quella definitiva. Quella che lo avrebbe sostenuto per il resto della sua vita, che gli avrebbe permesso di poter vivere momenti importanti senza dover avere paura di perdere il controllo. Aveva scelto la vita. 

Come il ragazzo, anche lui sapeva che quel giorno sarebbe stato importante per loro due e come il ragazzo era nervoso e si poneva mille domande, forse qualcuna in più, ma era da lui preoccuparsi più del dovuto, soprattutto se si trattava di Stiles. Durante la ricerca della sua ancora aveva capito quanto importante fosse diventato per lui quel ragazzo, ma non solo negli ultimi mesi, era qualcosa che si era solidificato in fondo alla sua anima, qualcosa che i suoi massi, le sue paure e le sue barriere avevano sotterrato per bene, pensando di fare la cosa giusta per lui. 

\- Pensieri di prima mattina, Sourwolf? – Nel frattempo Stiles lo aveva raggiunto. 

\- No. Solo certezze. – Rispose il padrone di casa.

Gli si era avvicinato e da subito gli catturò le labbra. In quel bacio potè sentire il desiderio del ragazzo, era forte come il suo. Lo poteva percepire come una necessità, un qualcosa che i loro sentimenti chiedevano e ardevano per essere completati.

Nonostante fremevano per quel contatto, non appena le loro bocche si unirono per una seconda volta, l’impazienza, il desiderio, paura e insicurezze sparirono, il tempo intorno a loro si era fermato. Le loro carezze rallentarono e il loro bacio divenne lento e lungo. 

Derek fece qualcosa di inaspettato e colse così di sorpresa il ragazzo che solo in un secondo momento questo si mise a sorridere nascondendo il volto nell’incavo del collo del lupo, borbottando qualche “idiota”. Derek lo aveva preso in braccio, nemmeno lui sapeva come gli fosse uscito quel gesto, semplicemente lo aveva sollevato da terra, si era diretto verso il letto e lo aveva adagiato sul materasso.

Stiles lo stava guardando sorpreso, quel gesto era stato dolce, però aveva capito il perché, Derek si sentiva ancora in colpa per la sera prima. 

\- Ti fa male la spalla. – Rispose Derek allo sguardo del ragazzo. 

\- Non mi romperò per questo motivo. – Prima che quelle labbra iniziassero a parlare, furono interrotte da quelle del lupo, non era il momento di qualche sproloquio, per quello ci sarebbe stato il giorno dopo.

Stiles accettò di buon grado il metodo adottato dal lupo, e in pochi secondi si sciolse sotto le sue carezze e le sue attenzioni. Le mani del lupo scivolarono sotto la sua maglietta e la sua lingua che cominciò ad attaccare il suo collo per andare ad accarezzare i punti più sensibili e perdersi in quelle meravigliose scosse di piacere. Quelle erano le attenzioni che lo stavano facendo sciogliere.

Il viso di Stiles era rosso, sentiva la sua bocca seccarsi e la testa gli girava ad ogni tocco da parte del lupo. Gli sembrava di essere avvolto dalle fiamme, Derek gli aveva sfilato la maglia e con la lingua e le dita stava stuzzicando i suoi capezzoli, con la voce spezzata dai gemiti, gli chiese di sfilarsi la maglia anche lui, il lupo eseguì l’ordine e lentamente si sfilò l’indumento sotto gli occhi lucidi del giovane. 

I loro petti nudi che si accarezzavano gli mandavano delle onde di piacere. Scosse che li facevano gemere, poteva sentire la pelle liscia del giovane strofinarsi sulla sua, una pelle più dura e ruvida. Se quel semplice contatto gli causava quel vortice di sensazioni, che cosa sarebbe accaduto se fossero andati più avanti? Questa domanda girava nella testa di Derek. Osservare il viso rosso del giovane, quegli occhi lucidi per il piacere che stava provando e quella voce che regalava un suono dannatamente erotico per lui, quell’insieme era qualcosa di bello, puro e innocente, era tutto quello che un tempo avrebbe detto di meritarsi.

Era eccitato, poteva sentire ogni muscolo del corpo lavorare, pulsare e desiderare di provocare più piacere possibile al giovane, quasi come se quei gemiti fossero diventati un nutrimento per esso e per la sua anima.

Il suo corpo si muoveva autonomamente. Una mano scese ad accarezzare l’erezione del ragazzo da sopra i Jeans, non aveva fretta di cacciarli, erano un impedimento, però in quel momento sarebbero stati uno strumento per una tortura che stava portando il giovane umano ad implorare per delle carezze più approfondite, per essere liberato da quell’indumento che stringeva sempre di più.

Le dita dell’uomo cercarono lentamente il bottone del jeans per un maggiore contatto, poi scesero sempre con più calma per cercare la piccola cerniera e poi iniziarono a camminare sull’erezione che era ancora bloccata dai vestiti. Nonostante l’indumento lo coprisse ancora, poteva sentire il calore che emanava il membro del giovane, un piccolo sottile strato di cotone lo separava, ma sentiva la durezza, il profumo di alcune gocce che già erano uscite, portò il viso su di esso e con la punta del naso fece qualche piccola carezza, mentre con l’olfatto si beava di quell’odore di Stiles. 

Le mani del giovane accarezzavano i capelli morbidi e soffici del moro, implorava perché venisse liberato da tutto quello, stava letteralmente impazzendo, eppure non poteva farne a meno. Stava amando ad ogni gesto ad ogni tortura. Sarebbe morto per tutto quello, sentiva il cuore esplodergli. 

Derek risalì per catturare quelle labbra che lo reclamavano, mentre baciava il ragazzo si sbottonò i suoi jeans e con una velocità poco umana li sfilò via, subito dopo fece lo stesso con quelli del ragazzo. Si disse più volte di stare calmo, di non andare di fretta e di non rovinare tutto con l’impazienza, ma non fu per nulla facile. Sentì i suoi occhi più volte cambiare colore e non c’entrava l’ancora, la causa era quel momento, il desiderio di poter fare suo completamente il giovane. 

Erano rimasti entrambi in intimo. Derek era sul ragazzo, una sua gamba fra le sue e le sue labbra non smettevano di baciare quel corpo chiaro e pieno di nei, li avrebbe amati uno per uno quel giorno.   
Il ragazzo provò ad alzarsi sui gomiti, il dolore alla spalla però lo fece stendere nuovamente e un gemito di dolore gli sfuggì.

\- Oggi sarò io a prendermi cura di te. – Derek posò un bacio sulla spalla dolorante.

\- E chi si prenderà cura di te? – posò una carezza sulla guancia del moro. 

\- Lo hai fatto ieri sera. – un bacio venne posato sulle labbra del castano. 

I baci scesero per il petto fino ad arrivare a sopra la stoffa dell’intimo. Era un po’ bagnata per qualche goccia uscita precocemente, con una mano afferrò il membro ricoperto dalla stoffa e cominciò a muoverlo. Stiles gemette con un tono più alto, inarcò leggermente la schiena per quella trappola erotica, era piacevole e soffocante al tempo stesso. 

Il più grande si perse in quello spettacolo che il ragazzo gli stava regalando, non aveva mai provato quel piacere nel donarlo ad un'altra persona, anche per lui quella era una nuova esperienza, una prima volta per una persona rinata.

Più la mano si muoveva e più la stoffa si bagnava, più stringeva la presa e più il ragazzo urlava dal piacere, più il gemito era alto e più la presa aumentava. Era diventata una giostra, o almeno era il paragone che più si avvicinava a quel momento, però non era una montagna russa, quelle finivano con una discesa, era più una giostra classica, di quelle che girano su seè stesse. Era un piacere costante e continuo che portava un leggero giramento di testa.

Derek poteva dire di sentirsi ubriaco da quella fragranza e da quell’emozioni che provava e lo stesso valeva anche per Stiles. Sentiva il calore del respiro del lupo attraversare la stoffa e scontrarsi sulla sua pelle, era quasi certo che alla prossima stretta sarebbe esploso dal piacere.

Ed era così e anche Derek lo sapeva, poteva sentirlo dal membro che si gonfiava sempre di più, dalle gocce che aumentavano e dal profumo del seme che bagnava la stoffa, per questo si fermò improvvisamente, tanto da far uscire al ragazzo un gemito di disappunto e un sospiro di sollievo nello stesso momento, reazione che lo fece sorridere.

Si alzò per catturare per un breve momento le labbra del giovane, bearsi di quel calore e di quel sapore dolciastro che aveva memorizzato dalla prima volta che le aveva assaggiate.

Dopo essersi staccato tornò ad alzarsi, con le dita giocò con l’elastico dei boxer del giovane, ma poi decise di non tirarla troppo per le lunghe e li sfilò via. Gli occhi del giovane caddero sull’intimo dell’altro, gli fece un’espressione interrogativa, alla quale Derek rispose subito sfilando via il suo intimo.

Erano nudi. Completamente nudi e non solo fisicamente. I loro sentimenti lo erano, i loro pensieri e le loro anime, tutto ciò che li univa era messo a nudo in quel momento, ma non c’era imbarazzo, non c’era timore e non c’era esitazione, ogni gesto veniva fatto e accolto con naturalezza.

Stiles era incantato da quella visione. Ignorò il dolore alla spalla e andò ad abbracciare e baciare l’uomo che era nudo davanti a lui. Lo baciò con desiderio e fece aderire i loro corpi che tremarono di piacere a quel contatto tanto intimo. Derek accolse Stiles fra le sua braccia e lo strinse a sè come se fosse la cosa più preziosa del mondo, e per la sua nuova vita lo era.

Persi in loro stessi tornarono a sdraiarsi. Le posizioni ora erano cambiate. Stiles aveva fatto il furbo e si era posizionato sopra il moro. Voleva provare a fargli provare almeno la metà di quello che gli aveva fatto provare lui, sapeva di essere inesperto, che la sua esperienza era zero paragonata a quella del lupo, ma voleva provarci. 

Mise da parte ogni dubbio e ogni incertezza, quasi le cancellò dalla sua mente e cominciò ad amare quel corpo così forte e robusto, in un primo momento si perse nell’accarezzarlo, pensò alle mille cicatrici che ci sarebbero dovute essere su quella pelle perfetta, il bello dell’essere licantropo pensò.

Derek si rilassò a quelle carezze e lo lasciò fare, dicendosi che al primo gemito di dolore per la spalla avrebbe ripreso il controllo. La sua razionalità però fu spenta non appena i denti del giovane andarono a mordere uno dei suoi capezzoli facendolo gemere spudoratamente, non sapeva di essere tanto sensibile in quel punto, nessuna delle donne con il quale era stato precedentemente gli aveva mai dato tante attenzioni, era sempre stato lui a fare tutto.

Soddisfatto dal risultato del suo impegno, scese per dare attenzioni ad un’altra parte di quel corpo perfetto. Era il momento di manovrare la giostra, cominciò con il semplice azionarla, posando una mano sul membro duro, il suo tocco fu leggero, lo teneva in mano come se fosse fatto di porcellana, poi la presa si fece più sicura, la giostra iniziò a girare.

Derek era sempre stato abituato a non aspettarsi molto dagli altri e inconsapevolmente quel suo difetto lo aveva posto anche su Stiles, per questo motivo quando sentì la lingua calda e umida del ragazzo scivolare sul suo membro si sorprese e ringhiò dal piacere.

Stiles volle spingersi oltre, e cominciò con l’accarezzare il membro duro e caldo con la sua lingua, non appena udito il ringhio d’apprezzamento, provò ad avvolgerlo con la sua bocca e a muoversi ritmicamente, era grande per la sua bocca e la sua conoscenza zero, ma fece tutto d’istinto. 

Gemiti mischiati a ringhi, era come ascoltare la propria musica preferita in continuazione, quella che non staccheresti mai, che ti fa chiudere gli occhi e sognare, fuggire dalla realtà che ci circonda e raggiungere il mondo perfetto. Per Stiles bastò guardare davanti a sè, osservare come Derek si piegava dal piacere che lui gli stava causando, ascoltarlo invocare il suo nome affiancato alla parola “oddio”. 

Derek lo fermò improvvisamente, sentì che stava per raggiungere il limite e non voleva. Il suo primo orgasmo non doveva essere in quel modo, si tirò il ragazzo su e lo baciò. Si baciarono per un po’, stavano riprendendo fiato, non volevano che tutto finisse in un lampo, nel frattempo si godettero qualche bacio e qualche carezza.

Le mani del più grande scesero per toccare il membro del giovane, ma lo scopo non era quello di masturbarlo, era per lubrificare le sue dita, e a lui fu chiaro quando Derek cambiò posizione e si mise sopra di lui, fra le sue gambe e un dito cominciò a cercare la sua piccola apertura.

Era un solo dito, ma aveva scaturito una miriade di sensazioni e scosse nel corpo del ragazzo, lentamente scivolò dentro. Il suo corpo reagì istintivamente irrigidendosi, e solo quando Derek sussurrò qualcosa nel suo orecchio il ragazzo si rilassò e diede il via libera. 

Quel corpo rilassato, quasi abbandonato al suo tocco, gli aveva fatto capire quanto realmente Stiles si fidasse di lui. Aveva aperto di più le gambe e con un sorriso gli disse di continuare. Un tempo si sarebbe spaventato, per lui era un segno di arrendevolezza, l’avrebbe fatto sentire debole, cedere per un sentimento che aveva imparato ad odiare.

Il dito aveva iniziato a scivolare dentro e fuori con facilità, segno che i muscoli e il corpo si erano abituati a quell’intrusione. Distrasse Stiles con un bacio e nel frattempo inserì il secondo, le sue labbra soffocarono un piccolo gemito di disaccordo, ma con la lingua scese a giocare con i capezzoli e subito il piccolo fastidio fu dimenticato. 

Con il terzo dito l’intrusione sarebbe stata maggiore, per questo motivo il lupo gli dedicò maggiori attenzioni, con la mano libera massaggiò la sua erezione e con le labbra baciò, morse e leccò ogni centimetro di quel corpo che ribolliva sotto di lui, che ansimava e gemeva al suo passaggio. 

Il quarto dito sarebbe stato quello più duro, significava che la preparazione era quasi giunta al termine, che dopo ci sarebbe stato il passo più importante, che tutto quello era stato solo l’inizio di quella che sarebbe stata la loro unione definitiva. I loro corpi avrebbero creato una connessione, non fisica o carnale, entrambi sapevano che sarebbe stato qualcosa di più profondo. 

Stiles strinse un po’ non appena il quarto dito entrò in lui, nonostante il suo corpo fosse abituato quasi del tutto a quelle intrusioni, il dolore fu difficile da ignorare. Si concentrò sulla mano del lupo che si muoveva nel suo corpo, alle scosse che gli stava provocando, immaginava a come sarebbe stato dopo, a cosa avrebbe provato quando a muoversi dentro di lui non sarebbero state più delle dita ma il membro del lupo. 

Solo quando Derek sfilò via la mano si accorse che il dolore era sparito, che i suoi fianchi spingevano per chiedere di più, che la sua voce non si esprimeva a parole ma in gemiti, che il suo respiro non era regolare ma erano ansimi. 

I loro sguardi erano incatenati, i loro respiri si erano rallentati, specchiarsi negli occhi dell’altro fu un necessità. Dovevano guardarsi mentre quel legame stava per essere creato. Non lo sapevano, non si erano nemmeno accorti di quello che stava accadendo, ma attraverso quegli sguardi stavano comunicando. Derek fece una domanda, chiese se era sicuro di quello che stavano per fare, se poteva iniziare ad entrare e Stiles rispose di sì, che era pronto e che desiderava quel contatto, tanto da far sembrare che ne dipendesse la sua vita.

Derek iniziò a penetrarlo andando piano. Quel momento si rivelò una doppia lama, da un lato provocava dolore al ragazzo e dall’altro rischiava di perdere lui la testa. Era stretto, caldo, umido e si sentì risucchiare da quel corpo. Più volte dovette fermarsi per respirare, per cercare di far rilassare Stiles che non smetteva di stingere, ed ogni volta che accadeva si ritrovava a ringhiare per quella carne calda che si stringeva intorno al suo membro, provocando così un’ondata di eccitazione che non era sicuro di poter gestire.

Solo quando fu completamente dentro poté rilassarsi, prese del tempo aspettando che entrambi i loro corpi si abituassero a quel contatto. Per tutto il tempo della penetrazione, non si guardarono, erano troppo presi da quel momento, solo dopo riaprirono gli occhi. 

Quelli di Stiles erano lucidi, qualche lacrima li appannava, ma erano brillanti, quell’ambra sembrava che contenesse qualche raggio di sole, erano vivi e contenevano gioia per quello che stavano facendo. 

Quelli di Derek risplendevano come una foresta dopo la pioggia, le gocce di rugiada poste sulle foglie degli alberi risplendevano dei raggi solari che filtravano attraverso i rami, in quel momento il suo sole era Stiles.

Quando Derek ebbe la certezza che entrambi erano abbastanza rilassati spinse il suo bacino per creare un piccolo movimento e vedere come avrebbe reagito il giovane. Il piccolo gemito che uscì dalle sue labbra gli fece capire che poteva iniziare a muoversi. Stare fermo in quel corpo lo stava letteralmente uccidendo. 

Uscì piano e poi rientrò nel corpo del ragazzo. La prima spinta era stata dura, sembrava come se la preparazione non ci fosse stata, gliene diede conferma una lacrima che scivolò sul volto del ragazzo. Lacrima che fu subito leccata via, e con essa fu portata via il dolore della prima volta in cui Derek aveva scoperto i suoi sentimenti e li aveva rinnegati ferendolo. 

Con la seconda spinta scese una seconda lacrima, che prontamente fu raccolta da un bacio del lupo, e con essa se ne andò l’amarezza di quando lui nel bosco gli disse che non poteva dargli quello che lui cercava.

Con la terza spinta la lacrima che scese portò via il dolore di quando i loro sentimenti si scontravano, creando solo un enorme dolore ad entrambi, anch’essa fu portata via da un bacio del lupo. 

Con la quarta spinta la lacrima che scese racchiudeva le loro maschere, quelle che indossavano davanti agli altri, ma che fra loro due si frantumavano, mostrando chi fossero realmente e che non c’era nulla da nascondere, anch’essa fu portata via da un bacio. 

Con la quinta spinta la lacrima che scese fu quella di quando Stiles aveva deciso di dire addio e di voltare pagina, dicendo addio alla persona che amava, quando aveva creduto che dei sentimenti di amore portassero solo dolore e che non era capace di sopportare. Anch’essa fu portata via da un bacio che diceva che non si doveva mai voltare le spalle a qualcosa che si ama, ma che bisogna lottare per essa. 

La sesta spinta portava una lacrima più dolce, quella di una speranza che si riaccendeva, quella di due persone che iniziavano ad aprirsi, conoscersi e a voler provare a fare un passo in un viaggio che sembrava essere tutto in salita e pieno di ostacoli, anch’essa portata via da un bacio che dimostrava che quella strada non era stata tutta in salita.

Con la settima spinta scivolava una lacrima ancora più dolce, portava il ricordo dei primi baci, quelli che parlavano per loro, che dicevano che i loro sentimenti non dovevano per forza scontrarsi, ma potevano essere vissuti. Anch’essa era stata portata via da un bacio che dimostrava esattamente cos’aveva significato per loro cedere a quei sentimenti, della gioia che si provava a viverli.

Con l’ottava spinta scendeva l’ultima lacrima, la più dolce di tutti, quella che racchiudeva il ricordo di quando loro due si erano aperti, confessati e avevano accettato il loro sentimenti, ma racchiudeva anche la gioia del momento. Dei loro corpi che si erano uniti, delle loro anime che si fondevano e del piacere che ne stavano traendo.

Le spinte furono più veloci, le loro mani unite e le loro bocche si cercavano, si accontentavano di baci brevi e veloci perché l’aria era davvero poca e anche se non sembrava importante in quell’istante, i loro polmoni ne reclamavano il bisogno. Per tutto il tempo dell’amplesso i loro nomi erano stati urlati quasi con necessità, come se pronunciarli servisse a solidificare quel legame ancora di più.

Il sudore per la prima volta creava una fragranza che parlasse di loro, un profumo dolce che si mischiava a quello forte del lupo. Raccontava di come due entità così diverse potessero unirsi e creare qualcosa di unico e indissolubile. 

Entrambi erano al limite, Derek liberò una mano per poter massaggiare l’erezione del giovane che reclamava la sua attenzione. Con il bacino cominciò a dare delle spinte più decise e che andassero a toccare quel punto che facevano urlare il suo nome a Stiles, mai avrebbe creduto che il suo nome urlato in quel modo potesse suonare indecente ed erotico.

Stiles si liberò nella mano del lupo, inarcando la schiena per quell’orgasmo quasi selvaggio. Il dolore alla spalla venne ignorato nonostante fosse molto forte. Derek venne nel corpo caldo, i suoi occhi brillarono di blu per il piacere che quell’orgasmo gli aveva provocato, era qualcosa del tutto nuovo per lui, era inspiegabile, ma non lo temeva. 

Erano passati alcuni minuti, non avevano avuto bisogno di parole, bastavano le loro mani che continuavano a giocare ad intrecciarsi, le loro bocche che non smettevano di cercarsi e i loro sorrisi che apparivano sui loro volti ogni volta che i loro sguardi s’incontravano.

\- Spesso mi sono ritrovato a pensare come sarebbero andate le cose fra di noi se io non avessi perso la memoria. La più probabile sarebbe stata che se quel giorno non avessi avuto l’incidente e fra di noi ci sarebbe stato solo del risentimento. Avrei finito con l’odiarti e tu da solito orgoglioso avresti lasciato le cose com’erano. – Stiles iniziò a parlare per primo, le sue dita giocavano con quelle del lupo e il suo sguardo era incantato da quei piccoli movimenti. 

\- Ci ho pensato spesso anch’io, però ogni volta le mie teorie finivano al punto in cui siamo adesso. – Derek sciolse una mano e la portò sul volto del ragazzo. – tu sei testardo, non smetti mai di porti domande e di cercarne le risposte. Sono sicuro che mi avresti stressato moltissimo ed io avrei finito con il cedere, magari avrei impiegato più tempo. – finito di parlare unì nuovamente le loro labbra. 

\- Ho capito una cosa con la perdita di memoria. – Stiles si alzò per guardare bene negli occhi l’uomo. 

\- Cosa? – Anche il lupo si mise a sedere. 

\- È difficile dimenticarti. – posò la sua fronte su quella del lupo. 

\- Non voglio che tu lo faccia. –Se c’è una cosa che aveva capito dal giorno in cui Stiles aveva aperto gli occhi e non lo aveva riconosciuto, era che non vorrebbe mai voluto essere dimenticato dalla persona che si ama, l’essere cancellato dalla sua vita era quello che più aveva temuto, ed era stata quella paura a spingerlo a porsi le domande giuste e che lo aveva spinto a vivere nuovamente. 

Il tempo per loro non scorreva, non avevano più la necessità di rubare ore e minuti, di contare i giorni, di rubare qualche carezza in un passaggio da scuola a casa, o di cercarsi negli incubi. Rimasero per tutto il giorno a letto, nudi sotto un morbido lenzuolo, non avevano bisogno di nulla, ogni cosa sarebbe stata messa al secondo posto, nulla era paragonabile al bisogno di aversi a fianco.  
Non c’era un IO o un TU, ma c’era solo un NOI.


End file.
